Tattered Mist
by jade-0rchid
Summary: Kasumi's life is changed as she is pulled in from the periphery of Ranma's life. Kasumi and Ranma must learn new techniques not all of which have to do with fighting. Takes place after Saffron.
1. Tattered Mist 001

DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor make any claim to **Ranma Nibunnoichi by Takahashi Rumiko. ** I just enjoy it. I also enjoy making up stories about the characters. I do not claim to be writing an official continuation of **Ranma,** if I did I'm sure the laughter alone would cause an earthquake. My characters will have a 'slight' tendency to be considered Out of Character and possibly a bit AU.

If I have spelt something terribly wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy reading my attempt at writing. If you hate it then the correct option is to simply not read it. This story is fantasy and makes no attempt to be bound by the realities of life, if it did it would not be fantasy or at least not my fantasy.

I write for fun, I will update when I have the next chapter finished. I will do my best to make updates regularly but will only update when I am satisfied that it is ready.

Tattered Mist

Chapter 1

Kasumi stood at the sink her normal serene smile missing from her face. The Day had begun as normal with Ranma rising early to help her with the house work before Genma and the others were awake. She had told him before it wasn't necessary but he said he needed to know he wasn't free-loading like his father. Since Saffron and the failed wedding he had done more and with an intensity that was almost frightening at first but she had gotten him to start talking about what was troubling him and he was beginning to accept what happened. She was beginning to see things she had not allowed herself to see also and that was equally troubling.

Things had really spiraled out of hand today, she had always been on the periphery, today that had changed. Her attempts to get Akane to listen to Ranma had gone no where, if anything she had become worse. Nabiki was refusing to see that what she was doing was hurting others and tarnishing the family's honour. The other fiancées refused to believe they had done anything wrong nor did her father admit that the casket of Nianniichuan was Ranma's and not his to use to force the marriage with Akane. Somehow she did not think today events would blow over as they always had before.

Ranma had returned from his mothers to be accused by Akane of being a pervert and being with Shampoo or Ukyou and had malletted him out of the compound. When she had found out he had been with his mother she had decided to cook him lunch to apologise, of course she decided this while Kasumi was shopping for the evenings meal. She had then malletted him again for not praising her cooking. when he returned Nodoka was there and helping her clean up just as Ryouga arrived closely followed by the rest of Ranma's rivals and fiancées. Then things went wrong.

Shampoo had brought over food for lunch, with a special portion for Ranma. Kodachi had visited and tried to use her potions on Ranma, Ukyou had arrived to feed them her specialty and Kuno, Mousse and Ryouga attacked Ranma . Kuno had mistaken Nodoka for Ranma's girl form Mousse had also and attacked her, leading to a very upset Ranma who dispatched them both very quickly. Just as Ryouga attacked, Akane had malleted Ranma out of the district for picking on Ryouga unleashing Nodoka's fury for her unwarranted attack on her son. A tense meal had followed as Kasumi had managed to salvage the food. and a horrified Shampoo had returned after looking for Ranma to see the dishes she had cooked for Ranma being shared. As they didn't appear to feel any unusual effects she decided that it must have not been a large enough dose to effect everybody.

As they were waiting for Ranma's return they returned to cleaning the kitchen Akane deciding to help as well. Things had gone well until Kasumi had found a jar marked Nianniichuan behind her cleaning supplies provoking an outburst from both Nodoka and Akane. Ryouga and Genma had both rushed into the kitchen, slipped on the wet floor and overturned a pot of water turning them into their cursed forms. Unfortunately they had continued to slide and Genma had bumped Kasumi causing her to swing into the path of the pig who had just been malleted . Pig hooves struck the jar shattering it and Ryouga became part pig and part man, looking like some oni out of fairy tales.

And Kasumi, Kasumi's face had taken on angular planes and her arms and waist had split the seams of her dress. Her normal exclamation of surprise had come out in a deep baritone that had frozen everyone. Ryouga had looked at Kasumi and then at Akane and proven adept at survival, he immediately became lost. Kasumi had lifted her hand in front of her eyes and then folded into a huddled form. Akane had not paused, she was after Ryouga the effect on her sister not registering. Nodoka quickly had gathered Kasumi in her arms and began to comfort her while glaring daggers at the terrified panda. When Kasumi had calmed a bit Nodoka had put on water to heat and changed her back helping her to her room to rest.

Ranma returned hours later, battered, bruised and worn out. His flight via Akane Airways had sent him into the path of Happosai who was running from his most recent victims and it had turned into a very ugly fight, first against Happosai then against Pansuto Taro. He had won but the victory was not with out cost, fractured ribs and broken arm headed the list that included a concussion, sprained ankle and various cuts and bruises over most of his or rather her body, thanks to a broken fire hydrant.

Taro had managed to get away but would be a long time healing. Happosai had not been as fortunate as Ranma had used him as a projectile to distract Taro as he broke the valve on a steam line changing him back to human form. Taro had swatted Happosai away just before being hit by the steam and broken concrete blocks had done the rest. the local police of the neighbouring district had plenty of witnesses to his behaviour so he was in custody at a hospital. Taro had managed to change back at the last moment but he was too wounded to continue to fight and had fled. After checking on Happosai and accepting a wrapping for her arm, ribs and ankle, she had made her way back to the dojo to another chaotic mess.

The house was silent as she entered only her mother sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. "Ranma, we need to talk."

"I need to change..." he started when she interrupted, "that wont be necessary for this. I was not pleased with this days events and.." Ranma interrupted her.

""Then I will not dishonour the Saotome blade with my blood." reaching into his sleeve he pulled a kodachi he had taken from Mousse. "After listening to you, Genma and Tendo I know I am not manly enough nor will I ever be and I'm glad to it's over. I have seen other children with their parents and realise that I never had any. No father would do to their son what Genma did or a mother constantly look for reasons for a son to commit seppuku.' Ranma knelt on the floor and straightened up with a wince of pain. "The only thing I have left is my own honour. I ask a few minutes to prepare myself. I am relieved the time is finally here, the constant struggle to live up to everyone's expectations has tired me out and death will be a welcome release from the torture I have been going through."

A gasp came from the stairs. "Please Ranma don't."

"It's better this way Kasumi. Akane can get own with her life without this pervert around. I can not with honour marry any of them without dishonouring the others. Genma sold me to too many people for that to ever happen." Ranma bowed toward Kasumi. "you are the only nice thing that ever happened to me, you cared enough to talk to me and tell what I was doing wrong and tried to help me correct it. Thank you for your kindness and understanding."

Turning to his mother, "I am ready Saotome Nodoka. I wish I could have known my mother." He raised the Kodachi and took a deep breath .

"Ranma stop! This is not what I wanted to talk about but it is something that needed to be said." Nodoka knelt in front of Ranma as Kasumi came down the stairs. "I..I consider your part of the pledge filled. It was not something I wanted any way I found it on the table after Genma had taken you. It was the only thing left and I'm afraid I fixated on it. I humbly beg your forgiveness for not being your mother. I beg you for the chance to be one for you."

Kasumi had reached the two and knelt facing Ranma. "Ranma I know things have not been easy but I desperately need your help now. There, there was an accident while you were gone and ..." she started to cry. Ranma warred with himself for only a moment before gathering her to his shoulder to let her cry.

"Ranma, Kasumi found a jar with Nianniichuan in the back of the cleaning supplies and Genma and Ryouga both tried to get it. One of them knocked over some water activating their curses and Akane malleted Ryouga into Kasumi and the jar. They were both cursed." Nodoka smiled tightly, "Ryouga received his just desserts, the curses mix they don't cure. He is a pig in human form. Akane is still out chasing him. Kasumi has the reverse of your curse. Could you help her get used to it."

Ranma smiled grimly. "I would be pleased to do so but not here. We need to find a place where she will have time to adjust and she can not do it here. As a male she would be constantly challenged since she lives in a dojo. I had already decided to leave on a training trip and if necessary become a ronin, Happosai and Taro won't be around for awhile most of the damage I have now is from them. But if I'm to heal it can't be here nor can I stay with you, this mess would quickly follow me there. "

"Ranma, Auntie, I have a friend who lives in Kirishima, in southern Kyushu, her father is in charge of the national park. She has invited me down a few times and I think that it would be a safer place for Ranma and myself stay for awhile than here. Ranma is right, if he moves to your house this would all follow him. Namiko is aware of Ranma's curse and the things that happen around here although I don't think she really believes me. Ranma can work in the park and get credit for it, as well. Namiko and I can tutor him in his school work. She is working in the park and also going to college to be a teacher." Kasumi giggled a bit. "If she can teach Ranma then regular school children should be easy."

A knock on the door interrupted any reply the others may have had. An officer from the area where the battle with Happosai had ended had a handful of papers. "When Happosai regained consciousness at the hospital and was told of the conclusion to the fight he ask for a notary and witnesses. He filled these out and ask that we deliver them to either Ranma or Ranko Saotome."

"I'm Ranko" Ranma stood carefully and accepted the papers.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on becoming grand master at such a young age. I was a witness to most of the duel and didn't believe anyone could do what any of you did. When you recover our chief would appreciate if you could instruct some of our people in your art." bowing to her he added, " I know we could not have taken him had he not lost to you. He ask that you visit him when he is able to have visitors. Now I must get back to my post and let him know these have been delivered." he bowed again and left three astonished people standing.

Nodoka took the papers from Ranma's hands. "I'll copy these and leave a copy for your father. Ranma, I agree with Kasumi, as much as I would love to get to know you better you need to heal and get away from the chaos of this area. I will tell everyone you are on a training trip, stay at our house tonight and I will stay with Kasumi and help her with her family in the morning. There is no need for anyone to know you will be with her. An education is very important and that you do not have time for around here. I'll see to the paper work and later together we may find a solution to this mess. When things calm down I will try to visit and get to know you and let you get to know me. I am sorry for having been blinded by a piece of paper and the words of others I now know were not altogether truthful." Nodoka gingerly hugged her child. "I have a son and a daughter that I very much want to get to know."

Ranma went upstairs and gathered his pack and took out a small package. "Kasumi, this isn't a cure and there is not much here, it's the water proof soap and if your careful there is enough for several days. I wouldn't use it until your ready to leave, Mother will let me know when that is and I will meet you on the way. I better be going now before we have more visitors."

No, the day had not been anywhere near normal even for Nerima. When Akane had finally got back it had taken Nodoka using her katana to stop Akane from attacking Kasumi's new male form. Then Akane had blamed it all on Ranma, yet again, no matter that Ranma wasn't there when it happened. Kasumi knew that leaving tomorrow was not going to be easy either, no one would want to take on her responsibilities for the household.

Kasumi looked down at her father's old clothes that she was wearing and finally a wry smile appeared on her face. Ever since she had left school to take care of her family and the house she had wished for a way to visit her old friends and see more than just the neighbourhood she grew up in. She had received her wish just not in the manner she had envisioned. Turning out the light she went her room and hoped she would sleep well.


	2. Tattered Mist 002

DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor make any claim to **Ranma Nibunnoichi by Takahashi Rumiko. **I just enjoy it. I also enjoy making up stories about the characters. I do not claim to be writing an official continuation of **Ranma,** if I did I'm sure the laughter alone would cause an earthquake. My characters will have a 'slight' tendency to be considered Out of Character and possibly a bit AU.

If I have spelt something terribly wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy reading my attempt at writing. If you hate it then the correct option is to simply not read it. This story is fantasy and makes no attempt to be bound by the realities of life, if it did it would not be fantasy or at least not my fantasy.

I write for fun, I will update when I have the next chapter finished. I will do my best to make updates regularly but will only update when I am satisfied that it is ready.

Tattered Mist

Chapter 2

Kasumi reached over and turned off the alarm before it could ring, she hated the sound of it and had trained herself to waken before it. Quickly pulling a house coat on she hurried to the furo to start her day. As the cold water hit her she remembered yesterday's events that had escaped her mind in the morning ritual of planning the days meal and stood in shock for a minute before she finished scrubbing and entered the hot water. Ranma had said he would help her and she did not have time to reflect on the changes this morning. She mentally cut the menu back to two thirds what she would normally have made and hurried back to her room to change into her father's yukka, which while large on her now it would still be appropriate if she were to get splashed.

Standing at the sink she began to prepare breakfast and Nodoka joined her. They worked in companionable silence quickly putting the breakfast on the table and walked to the koi pond before speaking of the trip.

"Kasumi, I put Ranma's papers in your room under your pillow. I told him I think it best if you meet him at the station and you can see Happosai together on your way to Kirishima. He is being visible somewhere else right now and said he would join you at the station after he set up some distractions. We'll talk to everyone this morning and then you leave. I'll make sure to keep everyone busy while you get away."

"Oh my! Auntie do you think that's necessary?" Kasumi had thought she would have a little more time.

"Yes, Kasumi, Nabiki is going to try to find him and she will also want to know where you are and you saw Akane's reaction last night, this will give them time to reflect on what happened. Pack what little you need in a shopping bag, Ranma said he will get you more clothing after you are on your way. He said to wash well with the soap he gave you and leave as if you were going shopping," Nodoka gave Kasumi a hug. "In the papers there is also an E-mail address that I check often so if you need something that you left let me know and I'll get for you. We can keep in touch this way and there will be no letters with return addresses to point someone to where you are. Right after you leave I'll give them a copy of Ranma's papers and that should be enough to give you plenty of time."

With another quick hug they returned to the kitchen and called everyone to breakfast. It went fairly well until Akane spilt water on Kasumi as she reached for the pickles. She started to flare up about sex changing perverts until she remembered this was Kasumi, then she blushed and apologised. Soun began to cry as was normal and Nabiki just stared in shock. Kasumi told them she was going to visit some friends to get away form the chaos for a bit and Akane immediately demanded to go to protect her. While everyone was arguing she went upstairs to change and used the water proof soap quickly and put what she needed in a shopping bag remembering to grab the papers from under her pillow.

Kasumi going shopping for groceries in the morning was so normal that everyone pretty much ignored her as she left with only a wink from Nodoka to let her know everything was under control. Kasumi just hoped that she had a house to come back to after the dust settled.

-

The station was crowded and she wondered how Ranma would ever find her when a young girl in jeans and sweat shirt with her black hair tied back in a pony tail bumped into her and then grabbed her hand. "This way Kasumi. The train is leaving soon."

Kasumi looked down at her and realised that Ranma would be almost totally unrecognisable as she was. she followed quickly and they boarded just before the train pulled out. Ranma put a finger to her lips when she started to talk and kept her in silence for two stops then grabbed her bag and pulled her to the door as the train slowed for the next station. Once on the platform Ranma handed a Kasumi a package and steered her to the washroom. When she came out Ranma was waiting for her in a formal kimono that matched hers with his hair tied in a ponytail instead of his normal braid.

While walking the two blocks to the hospital Ranma asked her how things had gone that morning and how she was feeling and then explained what he thought would be the best way to get to Kirishima. By the time he was through they had reached the hospital and were being shown to Happosai's room.

Even chained to the bed Happosai was upbeat and surprised Kasumi and Ranma by praising him for the fight and promising a rematch when he was able. He then gave detailed instructions of where the scrolls for the advanced techniques were and told him to study them well. Kasumi listened but also read the chart at the foot of the bed and was careful to keep a smile on her face while they talked. Happosai then called Kasumi over and gave her a packet and told her not to give it to Ranma until he had learned at least two of the techniques. After a few more minutes of talking he told Ranma to be sure to come back to visit in a few months and let him know how the training was going and chased them out of the room so he could flirt with the nurses.

When they were once again at the train station Ranma took out two packs and put Kasumi's thing in one and handed it her with another change of clothing. After they had changed two young people blended into the crowd talking about different shrines to visit as they headed north to gather the scrolls Happosai wanted Ranma to study.

Once out of the congested area around Tokyo they departed the train and started walking. As they walked Ranma explained the difference in the way men and women walked and had her practicing striding and using masculine forms of speech.

Kasumi for her part corrected Ranma's grammar and insisted he learn feminine speech as she learned the masculine. Ranma grumbled about it but since it was Kasumi asking him he promised he would. Hostels were inexpensive and if you knew where they were beat camping out. Being away from the chaos of Nerima and Akane's ever present Mallet of Doom, Ranma was willing to talk about life on the road to Kasumi. He had her laughing as he began to open up and the day passed swiftly as they reached the first hostel.

In an open field behind the hostel Ranma had Kasumi show her what forms she remembered and began to correct when she put a foot or hand out of place. Ranma kept his own katas simple to not attract attention and when Kasumi commented on his teaching technique and he explained that after studying under so many masters he had realised that they way they taught was very different from Genma. He had learned early that with Genma he had to keep his speech rough or suffer the consequences. He admitted that it would be a chore to relearn proper speech patterns.

As they were about to leave she discovered that the manager had a laptop and managed to convince him to allow her to use it. Kasumi decided she should check in with Nodoka. She quickly read the message and E-mailed her back that since she had eaten very little that day it wasn't effecting her very much but that they would be on the look out for Ryouga. She quickly explained the situation about Ryouga to Ranma and gave him the description of his new cursed form.

Ranma made her promise that if Ryouga showed up she would get any people and herself to safety pointing out that Ryouga was not concerned about hurting people when he was focused on fighting Ranma. Ranma just hoped that the pig headed idiot would stay lost.

The next part of their route was through a sparsely populated mountain area and less than an hour away from the Hostel a sudden squall had her readjusting her clothing to fit better. After stumbling and falling a few times Kasumi appreciated the difficulty of just walking, her balance was all wrong, she found herself over-compensating and over-reaching. Ranma kept up a steady commentary to keep her distracted from concentrating on it too much, teaching her how to stride in her new form had them both laughing as Ranma almost had to run to keep up.

By the end of the day Kasumi had relearned how to walk and was bone tired. Ranma had Kasumi rest as he set up the camp that night and cooked, explaining how and why he was doing things. Kasumi wondered if she would be able to sleep on the ground but found out that exhaustion was a pretty good sleeping draught.

-

Back in Nerima things were more chaotic than normal. It took several people to pull Akane off Kuno when he started his normal morning rant. Nabiki slapped several people that irritated her causing people to walk wide of her. Nodoka had accompanied Soun to the school after being called about their behaviour and found she too was having trouble controlling her temper. When Soun started to flare up she quickly had him return home with the girls while she remained to straighten things out.

Nodoka had to force herself to remain calm and it suddenly dawned on her that everyone that had eaten some of Shampoo's food at dinner the previous day were experiencing the same symptoms. She explained to the assistant principle that apparently they had consumed something that raised their aggressiveness and assured him they would stay home until it had run its course.

With a determined look in her eyes Nodoka walked to Nekohaten and asked to speak to Cologne. Cologne was startled by the barely repressed rage she was sensing from Nodoka and after a very terse conversation she called Shampoo in and confronted her. Shampoo quickly realised that denial was out of the question and admitted she had intended to use it on Ranma to make him get upset with Akane. When she had her show her the herbs she used and the quantity she became almost as enraged as Nodoka. Prohibiting Shampoo from leaving the restaurant she quickly made an antidote and left with Nodoka.

The dojo was in shambles and Akane was quickly putting extreme pain to Genma when they arrived. Mumbling about hating to stop her fun, she quickly used pressure points to immobilise Soun, Genma and Akane. After administering the antidote and extra tranquillisers to calm them until the antidote took effect she explained what happened then they tried to figure who else might be affected. When they realised that Kasumi was affected they started to panic, when they remembered Ryouga and Ukyou had eaten it they did panic.

Ryouga was full of anger already, what he would do under the effects of an aggression enhancer was disturbing to say the least. Nodoka set up her laptop and started a search for anything that might indicate where he was. She left an E-mail explaining the situation and the antidote and explained about Ryouga. All they could do now was wait and hope.

A quick trip to Ucchan's with the antidote was providential as Ukyou was being restrained from killing Tsubasa for impersonating her dresser. Pressure points, antidote and tranquilliser were administered quickly and an explanation given while they waited for the police and the ambulance. No charges would be filed against her as he was in her bed room and the police were not reticent in saying they may have stopped her too soon.

-

Ranma and Kasumi were having problems other than rage, Kasumi was normally quite passive and reserved and very unfamiliar with male hormones, Ranma was never arrogant with Kasumi and always tended to follow her lead. Unfortunately he was now a she and she was a he, a very good looking he at that. A good morning hug quickly turned into a rather heavy petting session that Ranma was too shocked to object to at first and then enjoying it too much to object a little later. Fortunately for them their inherent sense of honour kept it from going further than a heavy make out session but it did change the dynamics of their relationship.

While walking to their next destination Kasumi insisted on their talking about it and exploring their feelings. She pointed out to Ranma that what they had done was normal but that neither had been in a situation before where it would have gotten to that stage. Encouraging Ranma to talk about his feeling was made easier by their previous history. Giving in to Kasumi had become ingrained in Ranma, not being called a pervert and being malleted gave him confidence to talk about his emotions without choking up and denying them as was normal for him. They both agreed they enjoyed it and wanted to explore it further, Ranma did hesitantly ask about when they were in their other form and Kasumi was quick to point to him that that it was the person and not the form they wore that was important.

-

Ryouga was lost and hurting. Akane's mallet had made contact with him several times before he was able to turn a corner and lose her and himself. He counted himself lucky to have gotten away with only major bruising, thanks to the breaking point training. Had he not had it then he would be dead, she had fully meant to kill him he was sure. As it was he figured he had a concussion and his left arm was bruised so bad he could just barely move it. He couldn't figure where he was but since it wasn't Tokyo he felt safer, not safe but safer. Several villages had chased him in his cursed form with weapons calling him an oni, a demon. It was better than being a little pig though, he had hands instead of hooves, well his feet were still hooves but at least he had hands.

When he found Ranma he was going to kill him. This curse was all his fault, if he hadn't cursed him then Akane would be Ryouga's instead she was now out to kill him. He had already found that he was stronger and faster in this form. The more he thought about Ranma the angrier he became, the angrier he became the more depressed he became, anger mixed with his depression fuelling a cycle that had no brakes. Those few who saw Ryouga gave him a wide birth, a greenish black aura surrounded him making it difficult to make out any features but the feelings of hate were so strong that no one would approach him.

As he walked and cursed Ranma the forest became a beach then a snow field and a forest again. His body healed as he walked, stopping only to eat and sleep, his path marked by destruction as he went venting his frustration in occasional shi shi hokodans. He would find Ranma, the coward couldn't continue to hide from him, sooner or later he would meet his just and fitting end.

-

Kasumi and Ranma stopped at several shrines, Kasumi taking time to pray for Happosai. As they walked and talked Ranma healed. Kasumi could feel the area of the break where the bone had already knit together, healed in mere days where it would have taken months for a normal person. One night camping and two in hostels had them outside what appeared to be a poorly kept shrine built partially into the side of the mountain. Retrieving the keys they entered a living area layered in dust and made their way into a small alcove where Ranma and Kasumi carefully opened a small vault set into the floor.

After retrieving the contents Kasumi proceeded to clean while Ranma read the scrolls some with notations urging caution and stressing the what danger was involved in learning the technique and Happosai's observations of what skill was needed before this one could be utilised. Some of the moves Ranma had already learned but he read them as well appreciating the insights in their development into the existing forms.

The smell of food and the grumbling from his stomach brought Ranma back to awareness of his surroundings. Kasumi laughed at his surprise that the day was almost gone. While they ate Kasumi described rooms Ranma hadn't seen and he in turn talked about the insights into his art he was getting from the scrolls. After they ate Ranma cleaned the dishes while observing Kasumi practising the forms she was learning. After she finished the last set he poured hot water on her and had her do them again and showed her how to adapt them to her present form.

Having fought in both forms Ranma began to change some of the kata Kasumi did as female. Changing a blow here and a block there, he explained that as a male the move was great but the physical difference of the female form would make this part better. He would step in on her while she was doing her kata making the complimentary moves giving her an insight into why a move was done in such a way. Akane would have malleted him for saying girls were weak instead of appreciating that he was changing the kata to take advantage of the body's strengths.

A stone disturbed by some animal bounced down the mountain and landed in bucket of water splashing them as they went drink. Kasumi just began to laugh as she began to appreciate that the problems Ranma had had staying male were now hers as well. Soon Ranma stopped grumbling about being wet again and joined her in laughter.

Ranma had her do the forms again stepping in and tickling her when she held a block wrong slipping around a misplaced strike with another tickle. As Kasumi corrected the holes Ranma began to move faster forcing her to speed up letting her body respond instead of her mind. When he realised Kasumi was tiring he slowed it down and initiated push pulls from taichi as a cool down and calming set.

Walking back to get more water Kasumi gave Ranma another hug that Ranma hesitantly began to return and then relaxed and enjoyed it. The distaste for physical contact he had developed from Amazon glomps gave way to the simple pleasure of a shared hug.

Kasumi fixed a light snack for them and Ranma began to select the scrolls he would learn. Two he chose that were simply extensions of techniques he was familiar with, the third was the technique Happosai used to liberate his silky darlings . He explained his choices to Kasumi. The first two were refinements in controlling and increasing ki, while the third would allow him to disarm an attacker quickly depriving them of a needed weapon.

As they prepared for the night Ranma talked over the route they would take the next day heading back south toward their original destination. Since Kasumi had began to adapt to her new form Ranma decided to go over the mountain which would increase her endurance and would put them near the location he knew of where street fights were common.

Kasumi was shocked at first but Ranma explained that most of the participants really enjoyed fighting and it gave them the chance to meet better opponents and that he did handicap himself by restricting himself to the style of the fighter he met. He did admit some of the fights were brutal but she had taken care of him and others from fights that had caused them more damage.

He wanted her to watch and analyse the fights not participate in them. He would, of course, as the money would be welcome and after learning about laptops he wanted one. As it became full dark they went to sleep and when it became colder than Kasumi was used to she joined him covering them with her sleeping bag. His initial panic gave way and he relaxed as she snuggled up to him.

A quick cold wash up in the morning and a quick breakfast on leftovers from the night before saw them well on their way. Kasumi quickly appreciated the extra reach and strength as Ranma chose the path that would provide the most benefit and get them there the quickest. A tired but smiling Kasumi drank her tea and replied to Nodoka's E-mails while Ranma made discrete inquiries to where the next fight would be.

Luck was on their side as elimination would start in the morning and Ranma entered then cursed to himself he had forgotten to change. and the women's fights didn't pay as well as the men's did. As he was about to leave he noticed that there was an open category as well where the top fighters from the matches could compete regardless of gender so he signed up as well.

After a good nights sleep they entered the area and Ranma put the last of their money with Kasumi. Ranma was delighted to see an old man taking bets and he told Kasumi that he had a reputation of being scrupulous honest. After introducing themselves by first names only, he made the first bet and ask if Kasumi could stay with him as he always had the best advantage point. The cute girl and the compliments paid off and Ranma was assured of Kasumi's safety while he fought.

The odds against Ranma declined as the fights progressed but the their money grew offsetting lower odds. Kasumi learned from listening to Ichiro who knew the fighters and most styles. A few comments from Kasumi and Ichiro begin having some of his men make side bets favouring Ranma which began to pay off well. Most of the elimination matches were a breeze but two were brutal one a large woman overpowered her opponent and broke her leg. The second a misplaced kick broke Aoi Mai's arm while her retaliatory strike took her opponent out of the ring.

Kasumi's deft hands and manner while aiding the doctor gained her respect from the various participants. After a few words to Ranma, Ichiro quickly chase Kasumi off to the ring to aid the doctor and handled the bets himself. He had observed Ranma fighting and knew she was holding back to just over the skill levels of her opponents taking them out with just enough force to win after well fought match. When the woman broke another opponents leg in the next round Ranma became upset as it was apparent that it was deliberate but allowed under the rules of the fight.

When the petite girl stepped into the ring with the bone breaker, everyone thought it would be a short fight and bet heavily against her, instead Ranma prolonged it dealing punishing blows while using the woman's style against her. A half minute before the time limit Ranma deposited her out of ring with a leg sweep and a not so gentle push.

Ichiro had to laugh at Ranma's pathetic expression as Kasumi fussed about him being so mean. The men's elimination matches went just as quickly with only one notable fight as two top fighters faced each other early in the third round. When Ranma said Ryu would win Kasumi went ahead and bet on the match and increased their holdings by a substantial amount. The final men's match was between Ryu and a Samoan named Viper, Ranma told Kasumi not to bet on it, they were too evenly matched. Ichiro carefully readjusted the odds based on Ranma's observation to Kasumi. At the end of the time limit the judges declared it a tie. Kasumi ask Ranma who would have won if the fight had continued and he replied Viper. Their styles complimented each other but Viper was a bit stronger and had the edge on endurance.

They broke for lunch but rain moved in and cancelled the open category much to Ranma's disgust. He had looked forward to a match with Ryu or Viper. Kasumi laughed as Viper and Ryu walked past griping about the cancelled match also. They decided to leave and try to make it to the next hostel that evening when an explosion ripped thru the area. Even Kasumi could tell it was a ki blast, and that it was Ryouga.

They hurried out in time to see Ryu and Viper facing Ryouga. Kasumi began to get everyone out of the area and Ranma began to move up to the pair.A ki blast from Ryouga took them out and Ranma leaped over Ryouga to direct his attention away from the crowded area. Kasumi and a Korean who had lost the next to final round gathered up the fallen martial artists. After seeing what Ryouga had done to them they heeded Kasumi's warning about staying out of the way.

Ranma's casual greeting to Ryouga simply identified him as the next target and he began to attack with his bandanas. Everyone was scared and they were sure Ranma would be killed, even Kasumi was worried. This Ryouga was stronger than she remembered and Ranma was fighting in his cursed form which while faster was considerably weaker than Ryouga.

Ichiro moved up beside Kasumi realising she recognised Ranma's opponent. Kasumi repeated her warnings about everyone staying well back and that if anyone had a chance against Ryouga it would be Ranma but only if he didn't have to worry about others getting hurt trying to help.

Kasumi began to gather what she would need after the fight was over. She had two doses of antidote just in case and the strongest tranquilliser she could get. The fight doctors gathered around her and offered their stock of medicine and she made up a dose that would kill a normal human and just maybe make Ryouga drowsy. Now all she could do was wait and worry.

Ranma kept the major destruction away from the crowd and allowed Ryouga's blast to rearrange the mountainside behind him. Moving in with quick strikes to pressure points and out again to avoid fists that were pulverising boulders, Ranma proceeded to wear at his opponent. he did not escape unscathed, time and again Ryouga's new speed would allow a punch to land. His laughter was maniacal rivalling Kodachi's at its worst. His ki blast had almost stripped Ranma and the blows he had landed were apparent as bruises were forming all over Ranma. He began to gloat as Ranma's blows were nothing more than bee stings to him and his last blow had broken Ranma's left arm and probably several ribs. He set himself to deliver the final blow leaving himself open mocking Ranma's inability to hurt him when Ranma delivered one last kick to the pressure points he had been working on.

Ryouga was like a tank in his new form, but even a tank can be taken out with a shaped charge and that was what Ranma was doing, repetitive blows to the same spots that finally took their toll as Ryouga made one final swing batting Ranma aside before crumpling into an unconscious heap.

As soon as Ryouga crumpled Kasumi was moving. First to a stumbling Ranma who waved her on to Ryouga, forcing him to swallow the antidote and tranquillisers, then back to Ranma sweeping the smaller body up in her arms as she ran back to a tent that had been erected for the doctors. She sent four of the strongest fighters to get Ryouga with a stretcher then set to work on Ranma.

Stripping what little remains of clothing there was Kasumi and the fight doctor began to treat the more critical wounds and bind the broken ribs. Ranma was irritated and let it be known his arm had just healed from one break and now he had another. Kasumi shut him up effectively by bending over and giving him a big kiss. The local clinic had an x-ray machine that they made use of, confirming the broken ribs and arm and on hunch from the fight doctor a fractured tibia and clavicle from the last blow.

Ichiro offered his service for Ranma's care and no one had any idea what to do about Ryouga. A quick E-mail later and Ryouga was sent to Nerima under heavy sedation. Over-ruling Ranma, she accepted his offer of transportation to a rail station and a sleeping berth to Kyushu. Ranma fussed about being babied until Kasumi gave him another kiss and left him dazed.

A longer E-mail was sent detailing Ranma's injuries and details of the fight. When the fighters heard that Ranma was going to be all right they all took turns congratulating him. When they found out he had entered the fights to get money for a laptop some quick calls were make and surprised and embarrassed Ranma received a new laptop as they were boarding the train as a thank you gift. Ichiro and Kasumi exchanged E-mail addresses they both had open invitations to visit anytime.

A fussy Ranma was installed in his berth and soon went to sleep as the days events and the pain medication took their toll on him.


	3. Tattered Mist 003

DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor make any claim to **Ranma Nibunnoichi by Takahashi Rumiko. **I just enjoy it. I also enjoy making up stories about the characters. I do not claim to be writing an official continuation of **Ranma,** if I did I'm sure the laughter alone would cause an earthquake. My characters will have a 'slight' tendency to be considered Out of Character and possibly a bit AU.

If I have spelt something terribly wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy reading my attempt at writing. If you hate it then the correct option is to simply not read it. This story is fantasy and makes no attempt to be bound by the realities of life; if it did it would not be fantasy or at least not my fantasy.

I write for fun, I will update when I have the next chapter finished. I will do my best to make updates regularly but will only update when I am satisfied that it is ready. Namiko is a composite character of the big sisters of several of my friends and a second grade teacher I knew, most tend to be slightly controlling but in a supportive manner.

This chapter will be transitional. It uses a mix of pronouns for both Kasumi and Ranma, further chapters will hopefully be more ordered and consistent in pronoun use. Letters is a companion piece or is it the reverse, I have the letters and now I'm trying to write the fill in story. I am hopeless when it come to writing conversations but will hopefully become better at it. I do much prefer using a narrative but some readers have asked for more and I shall try to deliver. If I have made big errors please don't be shy about pointing them out, I'll correct them if I can. I use Microsoft Works with spelling and grammar: English (United Kingdom), I disagree with it at times so errors are likely.

Tattered Mist

Chapter 3

With a groan Ranma tried to sit up only to find Kasumi's arm lying across his, no, make that her chest. The movement was enough to wake Kasumi.

"Ranma, you are not getting up. You have too many bones fractured and broken to risk aggravating them. We have about thirty minutes before we get to the station so I'm going to help you get cleaned up and dressed." Kasumi put the inflection in her voice that told Ranma that he wasn't going to be able to argue with her and laid his head back down.

Kasumi quickly and efficiently helped Ranma with his toilet, something he would have objected strenuously to if anyone else than Kasumi had tried it. He did balk at being in a dress but conceded it was easier than trying to struggle into pants.

"Ranma! We must make a good impression on Maeda-san. We will be staying with him and his daughter, and while Namiko is my friend that does not mean her father will automatically accept us. I know this isn't how we intended to arrive but in the time I have known you any plan that has ever been made involving you has always had unexpected outcomes. We are not going to hide who and what we are from him." Kasumi looked at Ranma intently. "You agreed that you would learn how to act more appropriately in your female form and this is part of it. Are you going to back out now?"

Ranma looked at Kasumi's face and sighed. "You're right, Ka-chan. I'm just not sure I'm ready for this. But I will do my best; you just have to be ready to correct me when I'm doing something wrong." The smile on Ka-chan's face made Ranma more determined than ever to do his best to do what she wanted.

"I called Namiko and told her of what has happened, of my new form and that you are injured. She is going to meet us at the station, I know that you hate be fussed over but I need you to let me take care of you until you are healed. Will you let me?" Kasumi kept eye to eye contact with Ranma until he promised, then leaned in and gave Ranma a kiss. "Thank you."

As they pulled into the station Kasumi swung their packs over his shoulder, scooped Ranma up in his arms and made her way to the platform and out to the street. Looking around Kasumi quickly spotted Namiko and her father standing next to one of the parks vehicles and made her way over. Setting Ranma on a bench, Kasumi checked to see if anyone was looking and quickly poured hot water from a thermos over her hands. Picking Ranma up again, she approached her friend.

"Maeda-san, Namiko, this is Ranma." Kasumi said with a bow. "I apologize for the inconvenience our early arrival has caused."

"Nonsense, Kasumi, you're no inconvenience. From what you told me over the telephone your story should entertain us and more than make up for any trouble you imagine you're putting us through." Namiko grinned then gave her a quick hug and tried to pick up one of the packs and gave a startled exclamation as it barely moved.

Kasumi grinned and set Ranma in the vehicle before reaching over, lifting the packs and putting them in the back. "Ranma has been training me and included weight training in the regimen." She entered the vehicle and fastened their safety belts while talking. "When we get there we will need to talk, I would rather not do a show and tell in public. If afterward you would rather us not stay we will understand."

The drive was fairly long but not boring as Kasumi and Namiko caught up on old times and Ranma ask Maeda-san about the area they were driving through. Ranma had been through the area with his father and had done some endurance training on the slopes and knew at first hand some of the interesting areas of the park. Maeda-san was happy to talk about the area that he tended to and painted word pictures of the spots that could not be seen from the roadway. His love for the area showed in the way he described different spots and contrasted it with how it would look in the different seasons.

Once at the house Namiko made tea and Kasumi and Ranma told the story of the curses and Kasumi changed for them. Kasumi explained how she was cursed and the discovery of Ryouga's curse and how it had mixed.

"I have it far easier than Ranma did because I was familiar with it before it happened and Ranma has been helping me since. Cold water is more prevalent than hot and part of the curse appears to be a water magnet. Ranma was able to get by at first because a girl can be very tomboyish with out causing too much of a problem. A boy who is too feminine would attract much more undesirable attention and that is something that I do not want. While on the first part of the training trip we agreed to learn from each other so that we wouldn't draw attention through actions inappropriate to whatever gender we were at the time." Kasumi paused to take a sip of tea and Ranma gave her a hug.

"She is really great. She is adjusting to it much faster than I did but then she didn't have Pops to interfere either. She has taught me more than I have taught her and even pointed out a lot of things I did that caused me more trouble. I'm still not comfortable as a female, but the chance of being cured is now at best a dream and I have to accept that for the foreseeable future I will spend a large part of my life in this form." Ranma took a deep breath and blushed, "The first time I have really not minded being in this form has been since Kasumi and I have been on this trip. In Nerima I was always expected to be a man among men, no matter what form I was in, and I was always considered a pervert by my fiancée."

Maeda-san rubbed his chin and looked between them. "How complete is the change."

Ranma blushed brightly, "My current form as far as I know is fully female just as Kasumi is fully male."

Namiko took a swallow of her tea. "Have you had an examination by a gynaecologist Ranma? If you are fully female in that form then you should and Kasumi should as well. Kasumi said you had problems at school and that your education has suffered. Would you mind if I help you prepare for school here?"

Ranma studied her for a minute before answering. "I would be pleased if you could help me learn what I have missed. I was never I school much when I was on the road, Pops didn't think it was necessary for me to go to school. I only went when we were in an area long enough for someone to mention it and make a fuss and in Nerima I was always training or fighting." Ranma paused for a moment with a questioning look in his eye. "What is a gynaecologist?"

Maeda-san blushed and excused himself to go back to work. "Namiko will get you settled and I will see you later this evening. Do you have any special requirements due to your injuries?"

"No sir. Kasumi is used to taking care of me when I'm injured. It's just a few broken bones, I should be healed and up soon." Ranma replied automatically as Maeda-san beat a hasty retreat toward his office.

"Ranma, a gynaecologist is a regular doctor who specializes in treating women. They are trained to recognize problems that are specific to the female form and function. I take it that you have never been to one." Namiko looked at Kasumi. "You haven't seen a doctor since you acquired your curse either have you?"

Ranma was starting to bluster and Kasumi put her fingers over his lips. "No I haven't and in Nerima it wasn't really an option for Ranma."

"Then you both need to see one. I would suggest my doctor. I know and trust Dr. Akira and I believe she will come over to see you if I request it. I can have her over for dinner and you can meet her and see if you will be comfortable having her treat you. Ranma will need a doctor's exam to go to school anyway due to your particular problems. This is Monday and if want to meet her I'll try to have her over this weekend."

Kasumi gave Ranma's hand a small squeeze. "We really do need to be checked out Ranma. I'll show her both of my forms but you shouldn't change until we know that all your bones have healed correctly."

Ranma really was not happy with it but if Kasumi wanted it then he would go along with it. "Okay, if Kasumi says I need to then I'll do it. I don't want any problems with school, Mom and Kasumi both think I need to work harder and get a good education, but my curse is sure to mess things up." As he talked he became even more depressed thinking about all the trouble to stay male while in school.

Namiko watched the play of emotions that crossed Ranma's face and correctly interpreted them. "Ranma, you believe one of your biggest problems is your curse. Since there is so much more cold water around than hot you're worried about changing and having everyone call you a freak aren't you?" she gently probed.

"Well, yeah, sprinklers, mud puddles, old ladies wetting their sidewalks, water fountains that just have to splash. They all seem to find me no matter how hard I try to avoid them. Kasumi has already found that out. Even if I go outside as a girl already I get splashed." Ranma started to mutter about little old ladies with unerring accuracy.

"Ranma you and Kasumi were training in your cursed forms to learn to act in a more normal fashion weren't you?" Ranma and Kasumi both nodded. "Then I'm going to suggest you continue it. Father will help get your records changed over and get you new identification appropriate to your cursed forms. Ranma hiding your curse from the school officials would be counter productive, something is sure to happen to expose you if you try it, if the stories Kasumi has told me are true. If you try to hide it and change at school then you will lose their trust and make them hostile." Namiko walked over and gave Ranma a hug causing him to freeze before he realized it was just a hug and not the glomps he had grown to hate.

Namiko continued to sit by Ranma while they thought about what she had said. After a few minutes she continued, "Ranma, Kasumi says you have a saying, 'Saotome Ranma doesn't lose', going to school and learning what you missed is going to be a big challenge and is going to take some sacrifices and accommodations. Are you up to the challenge? If you are, we will help you get caught up to where you should be."

She hit the right buttons, Ranma's face took on determined look, "Kasumi and Mom both want me to do better in school, I will do what ever it takes." A pensive look appeared as she continued. "I missed so much, most of the time I have no idea what they are referring to in class and I don't know how to go about finding out what I need to know."

"Ranma as I said we will help you catch up, I know the teachers and the head of the school. Tomorrow I'll get them to bring some test over to find out what you need help with. This isn't a test you study for, we need to know what you know and don't know, no guessing, if you aren't sure let us know. Some of my fellow students will be more than happy to put some of their schooling to use, most of the teachers around here a disgustingly healthy so we don't get much chance to work as substitute teachers."

Namiko looked at Kasumi and continued. "Kasumi is going to be doing about the same thing you are. She has to find out where she is lacking and study too. I do think you should both go to school in your cursed forms." She put her hand over Ranma's mouth when he started to protest. "You said that avoiding cold water is almost impossible, the teachers and the office will know and you won't have to worry about it as much. You will also have a chance to learn how to act and talk properly as a girl. Just as Kasumi will learn to act and talk as a man. Think of it as training, you didn't learn martial arts in just a few weeks did you?"

Ranma wanted to protest, he wanted to say no way, he wanted to run, but he knew she was right and besides, if Kasumi was going to do it he couldn't let her do it alone. With a timid nod of the head he gave in to the inevitable. For some reason he trusted her as he trusted Kasumi, she had similar voice inflections as Kasumi but she reminded him of Nabiki too, but a nicer Nabiki.

He looked up as Namiko handed him a notebook. "Ranma, I'm going to show Kasumi your rooms, I want you to write everything you know about being female. What you know personally and what you have been told. If it is something you have been told then you need to note who told you to the side. Then I want you to write any disadvantages and any advantages you have as a female that you have experienced yourself. This will give me an idea of how to help you overcome the disadvantages." She bent over and kissed Ranma on the forehead. "Kasumi and I have some catching up to do, if you have a problem or need help for anything just call out."

Ranma sat and stared at the blank page. His mind was in turmoil. He had been forcibly kissed by his fiancées and the idiot Mikado from the golden pair, he had shared kisses with Kasumi but could not remember ever being kissed the way Namiko just had. He blushed, he had liked it, it wasn't possessive, it wasn't sexual, it was just nice. Changing the grip on the pen he began to write, with 'Pops' written to the side of most of the things he had been told.

"Kasumi, she's really troubled isn't she? I know you are problems too, but hers seem far more embedded." She gave Kasumi a hug that Kasumi returned and then the hug became a desperate clinging as Kasumi broke down. Namiko just held her friend until the sobbing stopped.

"Thank you, I've needed that. I do have it easier because of Ranma but it is such a big change and the hormones are almost too much at times. I couldn't give in front of Ranma, he's already upset as it is and as much as he wants to he isn't comfortable at comforting people. He's been such a strong support and I hate putting any more on him. His father crippled him badly emotionally and intellectually and the brief time he knew his mother didn't help. I have had better role models than he has and he is one of the best even with his foot in the mouth disease." Kasumi dried her eyes and looked a little less troubled.

"Crippled, how?" Namiko quizzed.

Kasumi sat back on the bed and proceeded to tell her of Ranma and the fiancée fiasco and the idiot panda. Namiko didn't know whether to laugh or cry at times, and some of the stories had her visibly enraged.

"So basically she has never had a real family or friends other than you. I think what she needs right now is a sister and you don't qualify. The way she looks at you and you at her shows that your feelings toward each other are not that of brother and sister." She gave Kasumi another hug and stood up. "You get cleaned up and I'm going to see what my new sister has written. I have an idea that you both are going to be embarrassed a lot in the next few days and I want to be able to provide the support you both need."

Namiko sat by Ranma looking over what he had written. "Little Sis, you are going to have to unlearn a lot. Almost every thing I see that has 'Pops' by is not only wrong but some of it is highly insulting and stupid."

"'Little Sis'! I'm a guy damn it!" Ranma sat up and glared at her.

"Not right now you're not. When you can change forms again you'll be my little brother as occasion demands but until then you're my little sister. We have a lot to do to get you ready for school and some of the things you believe about girls will get you in big trouble. Of course some of the things you don't know will get you in even bigger trouble." Taking the note book she began to point out the things that Genma had told him about girls and why each was wrong. When she saw the things he had experienced as a female she asked more questions making him give more detailed answers until Ranma became noticeably uncomfortable.

"Could you call Kasumi for me I have to get rid of some of the tea I've been drinking." Ranma blushed as Namiko scooped him up and carried him to the toilet. "Hey! What are you doing? Kasumi will help you don't have to do this."

"Kasumi is busy right now and she won't be around every time you need to do something. Right now you are a girl and I don't think you have anything I haven't seen before. Considering some of the things you wrote, we need to talk about a few things concerning your present body. When you see the doctor she is going to ask certain things and you need to know what she is talking about. I'll be by the door so call when you finish. Kasumi would not be happy if try to do something on your own and became further injured." Namiko stepped through the door and finished reading what Ranma had written.

When Ranma called her back in her started with a lesson on personal hygiene and built on that. Ranma became very vocal at first and used a few words that were not approved of at all. A few sharp words, a soapy rag and a presence more forceful than Nodoka's katana quieted Ranma if not calmed him. The Ranma she brought back out was a different Ranma than went in, a very quiet and a very red Ranma.

Kasumi was sitting on the sofa when they came out and she was stunned when Ranma hugged Namiko and thanked her quietly before sliding onto the sofa beside Kasumi.

"Little Sis and I had a talk," Namiko said, interpreting the look on Kasumi's face. "And she is going do her best to catch up academically and fit in with the others at school when she starts. This evening after we eat she is going to start taking a series of tests to see where her standing is and tomorrow we will be meeting with the principal and some of the teachers to arrange her attendance. Your arriving here early was fortuitous since she is going to need the extra time to learn proper language and manners to attend school."

Kasumi looked questioningly at Ranma who was blushing brightly. "I used a few words I shouldn't have and won't use again. Big Sister didn't approve of them." Ranma fidgeted a bit and continued. "Until I finish school I'm going to be in this form except at times when we are practicing martial arts. As she pointed out I did not learn my art in just a few weeks and can't expect to learn how to act properly in that length of time either. Now that we know there is no cure I have to learn this and I have to unlearn a lot that I thought I knew."

Kasumi was shocked. This was not Ranma, not the Ranma she knew at least. When Namiko went to start dinner Kasumi went with her. "Namiko what happened? Ranma is not acting the way he normally does. What did you say to him?"

"Kasumi, what we said is between us, if she wants to tell you she will, but I won't. Your choice of words was very appropriate, "acting" is just what she was doing and has been doing for a long time, if what I gathered from our talk was any indication." She turned around and faced Kasumi. "Think about it. If she didn't act the way Akane thought she should, what happened? If she didn't act the way your fathers or her mother wanted, what did they do? She has had to act because she hasn't been allowed to be either him or herself. From the stories you told me in the letters and our conversations; anytime she has tried to show emotions she has been slapped down. Your father and hers insulted her if she showed emotions and Akane would call her a pervert and hit her. It was and is a basic defence on her part to keep from being hurt emotionally to act as she perceives others want her to. She has been a caricature."

Kasumi looked at her in amazement. "But he has always acted that way." Then what she said caught her attention. "I guess your right he has always acted as everyone expected him to and if he didn't they 'corrected' him. Oh no, I have to include myself in expecting him to behave as expected. What can I do to make it up to him?"

"For now you can treat 'her' as if she was indeed my little sister. What she learns now should carry over to her male side. She will have to learn new parameters, what is acceptable and what is not, not all that different from the children just starting to go to school. As she learns she will become more comfortable in just being herself." Namiko had a determined look on her face. "It is not going to be easy. She has to unlearn false notions that she has had drilled into her from a very early age. She has a history of none to very little social training. What little social training she has had apparently has been at those places where she learned martial arts from others and saw how others were treated. We have to build on that. I would like later on to have the school psychologist work with her or to find someone else who she can open up to because I'm sure she has problems we haven't even touched on." She turned and continued her cooking. "Why don't you get her ready for dinner and I will finish up here and call father. There are things we have to talk about and father has the connections to get some of them done."

Kasumi left the kitchen and thoughtfully approached Ranma. "Are you comfortable with this Ranma?"

"No I'm not. But I have to become comfortable with being me. Namiko is going to help me discover who I am. She says she will not force me to do anything but will help me when I need it. I…I like her, she and I talked and she helped me set some guide lines for me to go by. I am going to finish school and learn what else is there for me. She says the direction of my life is my choice to make but to make that choice I need to have more information to make it successful. I have never had a choice before Kasumi; I have always had to do what I was told." Ranma had a determined look on her face and was obviously thinking before she said each word. "Until I finish school I'm Ranko, a girl. I don't know what I will be later on but I will become comfortable and acceptable in this form, I have no real choice in that, there is too much cold water out there.

Have you noticed, Kasumi, I don't get hit with hot water by accident."

Kasumi contemplated what Ranma said. "It's going to affect me the same way isn't it. I've skirted it, thinking it wouldn't be too bad but this is going to be a lifetime change. I'm going to have to do the same as you. From now on I think I had better stay in male form and learn to be comfortable with it too."

"A wise choice Kasumi-chan. That does not preclude you from hunting for a cure but will make it much easier to survive." Maeda-san said as he came into the room. "With your approval, I will have identification cards for both of you by tomorrow evening. It will take a little longer to get other paper work set up but that gives us time to decide what you want in your history." Sitting down he turned to Ranma. "Ranko you look to be around seventeen so that is the age I'm going to put on your identification, it will make it easier for you to receive the help you need. I must point out that that makes you still under age and that you will need a guardian to sign official forms."

Ranma looked over at Namiko. "Who do you think I should have for my guardian? Pops always took care of those things as for as I know . Could you be my guardian or do I need someone older?"

"I would honoured Ranko but I think Father would be the better choice. His word has weight to it that mine does not." she looked at her father.

I would be honoured also Ranko. I ask only that you bring no dishonour on my family and from listening to your story I know that you will not. For most things I shall leave you in my daughter's capable hands. Kasumi, my park employs many college students, some are financially disadvantaged and for some it is encouraged as part of their school curriculum. If you work with them I believe you will more quickly adjust. Several of my workers are medical students and you will find their help beneficial in your studies. I would however be cautious in whom I trusted to be told about your curse." He finished his tea and moved away from the table. "Namiko has some things for Ranko to do now. If you will come with me after you help her clear the table we can take care of the paper work and set up a schedule that will allow you to attend class and work."

Namiko sat watching Ranko study the test she had in front of her. "This test is an assessment of what you know. When you write your answers I want you to do it carefully. Those you are not sure of answer to the best of your ability and our purpose I want you to mark the answers that you are not sure of. Those will indicate areas we need to cover even if you answered them right. This isn't timed but don't spend to long on any part. If you have a problem with a question you don't understand then let me know." She smiled at Ranko. "Are you ready Little Sis?"

Ranko looked anxiously at the test one more time. "I'm ready; I want to know what I missed. This is almost like sparring in a new dojo so the Sensei can place your skill level isn't it?" she picked up the pencil and began to write.

Namiko watched her for a few minutes and then began to call the teachers she had studied under. Some would undoubtedly have Ranko in their class but some from a developmental school she had trained at her second year in college. She edited her list as she called, some were too hidebound to do things different and some to easy going. She had recognised that Ranko was very insecure and tended to bluster when she wasn't sure what to do using her knowledge of martial arts as her confidence crutch. Many of the teachers she called had family background in martial arts and would be able to help her expand her interest. She would have preferred more time but decided that keeping Ranko extra busy might be for the best.


	4. Tattered Mist 004

DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor make any claim to **Ranma Nibunnoichi by Takahashi Rumiko. **I just enjoy it. I also enjoy making up stories about the characters. I do not claim to be writing an official continuation of **Ranma,** if I did I'm sure the laughter alone would cause an earthquake. My characters will have a 'slight' tendency to be considered Out of Character and possibly a bit AU.

If I have spelt something terribly wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy reading my attempt at writing. If you hate it then the correct option is to simply not read it. This story is fantasy and makes no attempt to be bound by the realities of life; if it did it would not be fantasy or at least not my fantasy.

I write for fun, I will update when I have the next chapter finished. I will do my best to make updates regularly but will only update when I am satisfied that it is ready. Namiko is a composite character of the big sisters of several of my friends and a second grade teacher I knew, most tend to be slightly controlling but in a supportive manner.

Letters is a companion piece or is it the reverse, I have the letters and now I'm trying to write the fill in story. I am hopeless when it come to writing conversations but will hopefully become better at it. I do much prefer using a narrative but some readers have asked for more and I shall try to deliver. If I have made big errors please don't be shy about pointing them out, I'll correct them if I can. I use Microsoft Works with spelling and grammar: English (United Kingdom), I disagree with it at times so errors are likely.

Sorry about the length, I'm not feeling well and it shows. Any help on making this chapter more readable would be appreciated. Pleasedon't hesitate toE-mail me. Numbers in parenthsis refer to foot notes.

Tattered Mist

Chapter 4

Ranko eyed her challenger carefully, Ochi-san was not going to be easy. She carefully began her first move making a bold stroke as she wrote her name at the top of the paper and began to write down what she hoped to accomplish. She maintained the correct posture and hesitated only briefly at points to recall proper phrasing. Twenty minutes later she lay her pen down and passed the paper to Ochi-san, who began to make her own bold marks on it. With each stroke of her pen Ranko could feel the oncoming doom approach. Finally she lay her pen down and smiled, "Very good Ranko-chan, you have a few phrases that are not appropriate and I noted the correct spelling on those you misspelled." She pointed to several places on the paper, "Here and here, I think you should have used different words that may be more descriptive of what you are trying to express. I am really impressed with your penmanship and once you master these words and phrases I think you will do well."

Ranko almost sighed with relief but contained it and bowed respectfully to her sensei. "Thank you Ochi-san. Your praise is much too gracious for my poor effort."

"Nonsense child, you will still have to work on your phrasing until it comes naturally but you are far beyond the minimum you need. These past few days have been a joy to me and I will be here if you have any problems an old lady can help you with. Since you are a martial artist I think you will enjoy reading these. My grandmother had them from her grandmother so do be very gentle with them. This is Miyamoto Musashi's 'Book of Five Rings' and this one is a treatise written by her husband on Sun Tzu's 'Art of War'. Here is modern translations of both so you can compare them and if you have any questions I will be more than pleased to answer to the best of my ability."

Ranko was stunned for a moment and then carefully hugged her. "Sousoba(1), thank you, I will be very gentle with them and I will treasure them and you long after I have read them. You have been very patient with my poor speech and I will endeavour to improve it enough to show you honour."

Kasumi and Namiko came in and after Namiko served tea, joined the conversation. Ochi-san expressed her delight that Namiko was going to be a teacher and shared stories of her class room experiences with them before Kasumi reluctantly wheeled her to the waiting car.

Namiko picked Ranko up and returned her to bed and then began to straighten the room. She rolled a portable desk over beside her stacked with books and writing material and carefully brought over her new reading, she looked at them with obvious admiration. 'The Five Rings' was nicely illustrated, the images still in vibrant colours, but the brush strokes in the text were what caught and held her eyes. These had been done by a master she knew and one who had loved the work he was copying. If Ranko did not notice the details she was definitely going to point them out to her.

Ranko was exhausted. Temporarily deprived of the ability to be physically active she turned to studying 'studying'. Her remark Monday evening comparing it to martial arts had kept intruding in her thoughts until she took it out and began to examine it. The strokes used in writing were much like the moves in a kata, this one to block an over hand strike leading into the next, each only a part of the kata not the kata itself and each had to be placed just right or it did not do the job intended. Each one had to be learned and repeated until it could be done flawlessly each time with out having to think about it, then and only then could it be combined with the other moves. She would not accept sloppy poorly made strokes in writing.

This past week had been an emotional roller coaster ride. When she had cursed at Namiko she had expected retribution of the type her father and Akane had used instead she had had her mouth washed out. She had expected to be told what she had to do instead she had been given options and had them explained. She had actually been asked to do things and given a reason for doing them not just told that it was for her own good.

She didn't like the idea of staying female but agreed with Namiko that until she became comfortable in that body switching to male form would be just an escape. Given an easy out it would be too easy to take it frequently. When learning a new style and before incorporating it into Anything Goes she had to master it or miss some nuance that would make it even more effective, she would master this. Her nightly talks with Namiko had opened her eyes, Namiko had explained the manipulation just she had been subjected to and its consequences. She had admitted to manipulating her as well and gave her the reasons, and then showed Ranko that everyone manipulated things to a certain degree, to get something you had to convince someone that what you had to offer would be in their interest. Children learned it at home then built on it at school learning the ends and outs of manipulation from their school mates and friends, something Ranma had had in short supply.

Kasumi agreed with Namiko and pointed out that society itself manipulated things to maintain the status quo and Ranko was treated to a give and take debate between them. She asked about different points they had raised after they had finished and was rewarded with smiles and answers.

Kasumi brought out the lap top and showed Ranko the latest E-mail. She was elated. Uc-chan had been Ranma's first friend and it was great that something good was being done for her. Ranko chuckled and shared with Kasumi her memory of meeting with the young 'boy' that made such delicious food. The irony was not lost on Kasumi. With some trepidation she prepared and sent off her first E-mail. She was not happy with Shampoo being so severely punished but she was elated that Akane and Nabiki were receiving help. Genma running away was not that unusual.

Things had been hectic and the pace really hadn't slowed down. The principal and the teachers that visited at Namiko's request were shocked at the transformation but quickly agreed to help. The principal had left to start the paper work necessary after talking to Maeda-san, the teachers had gathered at the table and questioned Ranko on everything they could think of. They had taken the assessment test and questioned her on those things she marked as not being sure about and each had promised to provide a study guide with the exception of Nanta-san who referred them to Ochi-san and Ito-san who said that she would be over each evening to help her establish a base for mathematics.

Ito-san was an older version of Akane minus the anger. She insisted that Ranko use proper forms of address, corrected her when she didn't and then explained them to her. She started her back on the very basics of math explaining the concepts and then went to the next stage. When Ranma wanted to rush ahead Ito-san pulled her back with two demonstrations with some children's blocks. The first one was a stack of blocks, one for each year of school, then she was asked to remove one without diminishing the height or stability of the stack. The second one she built a pyramid and asked which the stronger structure was. She then explained that all the blocks at the base weren't math but included a lot of the other courses she needed and that the language to communicate her knowledge with was paramount because she could not help others understand what she did in math if she couldn't tell them in language they could understand.

Ochi-san built on that base explaining that if she used the wrong words or inflections then people would not listen to her or would not take her seriously. She would make a request phrasing it in different ways and have Ranko choose the one that would produce results. Both teachers expected Ranko to explain what she learned in her own words and she found herself striving to please them and began to enjoy it all the more when they praised her when she was able to explain the concept and encouraged her when she couldn't. Not being insulted when she didn't understand something was a new experience for her, one she decided she liked.

Ranko would have worked at it day and night if Namiko had not decreed that for the hour after dinner she wasn't allowed to touch the books. Enforcing her edict was easy, she had Kasumi carry her around and familiarize her with the area. At night she would simply roll the desk away from the bed and tuck her in.

Mastering kanji was not the difficult part, she had an eidetic memory, mastering the necessary vocabulary and using it correctly was. Ochi-san insisted that she read a variety of books and even a few manga that she said was not proper reading at all, smiling the whole time. Cuddled in Kasumi's lap she would read aloud and Namiko or Kasumi would correct her pronunciation. Namiko brought out her shoujo collection and after she stopped blushing she began to enjoy the stories. For math she would meditate and reflect on what she had learned that day and how it joined with what she had learned previously. Many of the things she had sat through in class that had previously not made sense now were becoming clear.

Then there was her laptop. She had read the instructions and then read them again the second reading had made as much sense as the first, none. Kasumi could use it but couldn't explain how it worked or even what most of the instructions meant.

On their walk Thursday evening she had asked Namiko and like Kasumi, she was able to use it but did not really understand it. This happened near a group of students returning from maintenance work on one of the trails and she received several offers to help. One of those offers was from a young programmer and the walk was cut short as he and his girlfriend explained some of the terms used and what books she needed to learn more. With many thanks they had returned to the house and Namiko had found one of the two books that the programmer's girlfriend had suggested would be best to start with.

Ranko had devoured the information the way she used to eat. Then she read it again and then reread the instructions that that came with the laptop the next morning. It now made much more sense but it didn't tell how to do the things she had heard computers were capable of and she wanted to know more.

"Ranko, if you really want to learn about computers they have classes at school. Since you won't need to take P.E. then maybe they will let you take it. That is if you do well in the other classes." Namiko took the book Ranko was reading. "Ito-san is very pleased with your progress and said you should have no trouble taking the placement exams. Ochi-san says the only thing necessary is for you to practice what you have learned. The other teachers will have your study guides for you Monday. Tonight some of my friends are coming over and you are to take a break from studying for school and actually talk to them and learn how to socialise."

"But." Began Ranko.

"No but anything. I know we can trust them and you need to practise your people skills, both of you. Kasumi you need to learn to relate to men as a man and Ranko, you, are going to participate. I'm sure you will be embarrassed at times but we all are at times. Here though it is safe and they can help get you over some of the pitfalls before you start school." Namiko pointed out. "Little Sis, you have been studying more in the last few days than most kids do in for the whole school year. Kasumi you haven't been studying as intensely as Ranko but you need this too."

"I don't think I know enough yet." Came the dual reply.

"And you won't know enough tomorrow either." Namiko rounded on them both. "You must start using what you learn and this way you do it with minimum risk, sure you're going to make mistakes everyone does." She had a grin on her face as she continued. "They will embarrass you, that is a given. Kasumi you remember how it was it was your first year in high school. Ranko, I'm going to be near you and will help you when I can but if you use any of the words you used the other night it won't just be your face that is red."

"Who is coming?" Kasumi asked looking at Ranko's red face wondering just what had happened that night.

"Oh! Just some friends I know from different classes. You'll like them, quite a few are in the medical field. Ranko if you get to know them they can help you learn more about computers several use them extensively to do their research." She gave Ranko a hug. "Tonight we are just going to have fun, Daddy is going out to see some of his friends, and he trusts us enough to know we will not do anything too outrageous"

Ever since she had made the decision to become comfortable in female form, Ranko had been acting very demure in contrast to her previous personality and Namiko was hoping she would loosen up a little. Kasumi had always been assertive in a quite unassuming way she was hoping to bring that back. She was finding herself walking a fine line. She was in new territory, she knew of no other cases of people having magical sex changes and to compound it Ranko was conditioned to be submissive to an authority figure and she had to carefully try to bring her forward, but considering some of the stories she had heard she wasn't sure that not having some type of controlling figure was wise.

As anticipated Ranko lost control first. Not entirely inexcusable as Shinji had had a drink or two before coming over and pinching any woman on the butt was considered risky, much less a martial artist. Ranko being confined to the couch restricted the force of her slap so it didn't break his jaw but it sobered him up immediately. It was Hikaru pinching Kasumi's rear that really ticked off Ranko. Kasumi took it in stride but Ranko began a display that put Mount Akane to shame. Fortunately Namiko was there before she had uttered her third word. "Excuse me we will be right back." She scooped Ranko up and hurried out of the room.

"She .. She .. Did you see what that bitch did? I, I , I'm going to." Ranko sputtered.

"Do nothing." Namiko had Ranko's ear in a firm grip. "Kasumi handled it properly and no harm was done. You on the other hand used some words that I think we had already discussed. We are going back in and you will apologise for your outburst, then you need to talk to Akino and Cho. Ask them what you did wrong and what you should have done. You will control yourself better or do you intend to sleep on your stomach tonight."

"Alright I will, but she shouldn't have done that." Ranko's aura finally left the visible spectrum. "I'm sorry Sis, I lost it didn't I?"

"Yes, you did and you can expect a good bit of ribbing because of it." Namiko answered as she opened the door and they re-entered the room. Ranko couldn't see the grin on her face or the effect of the scolding would have been wasted. She had it off her face by the time she reached the sofa and set her down with a wink toward Cho.

Ranko made her apologies for using inappropriate words and Cho and Akino accepted them and then gently fussed at her and commented on her handsome boyfriend.. After a few minutes she remembered and asked what she should have done.

Cho was silent for a minute. "The best thing is to do nothing. Kasumi handled it his self and Hikaru backed off. You have to trust your boyfriend to do the right thing. When you meet her again the best revenge is to act as if nothing happened."

A burst of denial that she did not have a boyfriend didn't make it to her lips but the blush adorning her face as she remembered being in Kasumi's arms had Cho and Akino laughing and she soon joined in. They included her in their conversation and corrected her with gentle humour when she said something wrong. With a little trepidation she broached her gender curse and had Namiko vouch for her. It didn't matter although they included more embarrassing topics that they would probably not have otherwise. By the time they left she had made two firm friends.

On the other side of the room Kasumi was going through trial and error too. Haru and Kiyoshi managed to diffuse the incident with Shinji who was being very apologetic but persisted in telling slightly off colour jokes that kept Kasumi's face an interesting shade of red. He lost his nervousness as Shinji began to talk about an herbal mixture he was doing a study on. After it was apparent that Ranko had calmed down he convinced Shinji to make an apology to her and with prompting from Cho she accepted it.

Kasumi quickly realised that the language was probably not as bad as some the girls had used when she was in school. It was only that she was on the other side now. Talk about girlfriends did put the blush back on his cheeks but he quickly let it be known he was only interested in one girl. Kiyoshi kept the conversation light and stopped them from getting too immersed in the world of herbs.

Haru wondered over and joined Cho and gave Ranko some tips on doing searches for information on how the computer worked and programming then offered to show her more later as he and Cho often visited. The casual hand touching between Cho and Haru diffused the teasing she received from Haru about Kasumi. And before she knew it time for everyone to leave had arrived, and she had to admit that she had had fun.

Pouting cutely at Namiko earned her a tickling but not her desk as she was bundle off to bed after trying to cover up her second yawn. A hug and kiss later Namiko tucked her in and turned out the light. Ranko did her best to review everything but soon slipped off to sleep with a smile still on her face.

Kasumi was just finishing straightening things up when Namiko came out Ranko's room. With a broad smile on her lips she beckoned Kasumi into the kitchen and heated some sake pouring Kasumi a bowl and then receiving the same courtesy. "You both did wonderful. Even when she became upset at Hikaru for pinching you it was only her words I chided her about. She told them of her curse but to them she is just Ranko and Cho and Akino love her to death. I noticed you were getting along with Miyoshi and Shinji very well. You probably got Shinji started on herbs to get him that involved in a conversation." She took another sip of her sake. "So what did you think of them and how do you feel about tonight?"

Kasumi paused for a moment before answering. "At first I was a little upset they way they talked about girls then I realised that we had talked about boys nearly the same way. They were impressed with Ranko and let me know how lucky I was and I had to agree with them. I'll still be a little nervous but I know I can do this now. Switching back to female is going to be the challenge. I actually feel much freer to express myself in this form. I will have to be careful of how I phrase things but if I do say something the wrong way can honestly say it was the way I was brought up." Kasumi poured more sake for Namiko and asked. "How is Ran-chan doing in your opinion? She is faced with more than I am. I managed to keep studying with a lot of reading , borrowing books from Dr. Tofu but she has so many gaps to fill in."

"She is doing very well. Did you know she speed reads and retains it? When you arrived she had barely the minimum vocabulary, she had to ask the meaning of quite a few words then I showed her my dictionaries and she started to look up the words, then she simply started to read them. I thought she was looking for a word page by page but she read the entire dictionary twice. When she comes a across an unfair word she simply pauses now for a moment while she looks it up in her mind and continues. Her problem right now is she has a lot of words but isn't quite sure of their usage. Ochi-san helped with that and tonight helped even more. Her learning curve is phenomenal, it is only a matter of getting her interested and letting her know it is alright for her to learn." she paused to sip some sake and poured more for Kasumi. "She is becoming more tactile, she no longer freezes when she is given a hug. She initiated a hug with Ochi-san which I do not think she would have done previously." Kasumi nodded her head in agreement. "Given the rate she is assimilating information I would not be surprised if after she tests she isn't put in advanced classes. She is at least a genius, she just has had her educational and emotion growth starved until it was damn near nonexistent. Well we have an early day tomorrow so we need to go to bed ourselves"

Ranko woke the next morning and pulled Happosai's scrolls out and gave them another going over. She was missing a connection but she didn't know what it was. She fixed the scroll in her mind and began to meditate on what she knew of ki manipulation. As she went over it she examined each step in minute detail comparing it to how Happosai had used it and just as she was about to give up it dawned on her that he wasn't using his ki. Well he was but only a minute amount, what he was using was his opponent's ki! Ranko was frustrated, she would need an opponent to learn this technique and she didn't have one. Deciding to see if anyone else was up yet she started to let her senses expand searching out the ki of the people she knew. As she was filtering out the background ki she realised she had ki to practice with just not what she had been looking for. There was ki all around but it was in small amounts here and there so she would have to be very precise to make it work.

Re-entering her meditation she began to gently manipulate the surrounding ki and very gradually was able to edge a pencil across the desk. Frustrated at the slow pace she increased the power of her manipulation and the pencil gave a jerk then exploded into dust. Not what she was expecting nor was there anything in the scrolls that even hinted at that reaction. She again began gradually to edge another pencil and examined the flow of ki around it as she did. She realised that while using ki to move it she was also infusing it with ki and must have pushed too much into it. She began to vary the ki flows around it and then it was in her hand. She went back over what she had done. And realised it was a variant of Happosai's technique for liberating his 'silky darlings'.

She was still in deep meditation when Namiko came in to get her ready for the day. What greeted her sight was Ranko sitting in bed and several books around her and pencils and various items of clothing. She started to berate Ranko for getting out of bed when she saw another book leave the desk and reappear on the bed. She let out a gasp and Ranko opened her eyes with a wide smile on face.

"I did it! Well not quite the way the scroll said but I did it. Now I have to refine it and learn to use it without concentrating so hard." Ranko was bubbling over with excitement. Then she looked at the things that hadn't quite made it to the bed. "Oops!"

"Oops! Indeed!" Namiko stood there with a mock frown on her face looking at a crest fallen Ranko. "Am I going to face this disaster every morning now." Had Ranko looked up she would have seen her shaking in laughter and amazement.

"I'm sorry Oneesan, I didn't think about the mess I was making." Ranko was very contrite. She was startled as she was swept up and into a noisy hug, Namiko finally unable to hold her laughter back.

"Imouto it's alright. I was just kidding you and I was startled. How did you do this? I saw the math book move then it appeared on the bed.." Amazement in her voice.

"I don't know yet!" She let out a giggle, that was definitely not normal for Ranko "I was trying to follow the scroll but there was no opponent to provide the ki I needed and I noticed the ki in the room and tried to use it but the pencil blew up and the then another made it to the edge of the desk and then was here and I've been trying to find out why…"

"Hush, it's alright, it's alright." Namiko held her and sat on the bed rocking back and forth as suddenly Ranko let out a with a shudder and broke into tears. " What's wrong Imouto? Why the tears?" As she shifted her hold on Ranko she suddenly knew why. "Shush now, let's get you cleaned up for breakfast. A bath will make you feel better."

Quickly undressing Ranko, she rinsed her off and put her in the tub. "What's wrong with me? Why am I feeing this way?" Ranko was muttering. She had noticed it was harder to centre that morning but a few adjustments and she had done just fine. She felt worse physically than she had the previous few days discounting the broken bones, a general feeling of unwellness, not ill so much as just not well. "Maybe I ate something that didn't agree with me. My stomach is a little upset so that is probably what is wrong." she continued to talking to herself as Namiko scrubbed her back and then began washing her front. Ranko tensed at first then relaxed as she remembered who she was with.

"I feel awful, Namiko, maybe it's from losing so much ki like Ka-chan said." she finally addressed Namiko directly, fighting the impulse to freeze up or flee. "But it's not like from fighting Ryouga or anything like th… Namiko not there!" She started to slip into full panic mode as Namiko's hands slipped between her legs with the washcloth.

"You have to be washed there, silly. You're going to be seeing the doctor this morning and we have to get the blood off." Ranko froze, unfortunately for Namiko her hand was still between her thighs and Ranko was stiff as a board and as non responsive. Finally after a minute she loosened up and squeaked out, "Blood!"

"Well, yes. That's why you aren't feeling well this morning and last night." Namiko had a frantic bundle on her hands as Ranko began to panic. She was as wet as Ranko by the time she finally had her calmed down. " This is the first time you've had a period isn't it. This is something most women go through, Imouto, I just thought you had already been through it. It's alright now, calm down a bit we all go through it. I'm going to put you in your bed and pick up a bit, want you to relax and calm down for a bit. I'm going to bring the doctor in here you just stay in bed." A few minutes later after Ranko had calmed a bit she left to get Kasumi and the doctor who had just arrived.

"Dr. Akira, this is Kasumi Tendou, a classmate from high school. We are going to need your service sooner than I expected." She turned to Kasumi. "Kasumi why didn't you tell me she had never had a period before. Do you realise how frightened she is."

Dr Akira interrupted. " Namiko why would a young man need to tell you about that and how would he know?"

"Sorry, Dr. Akira but I had expected to be able to talk to you first. Kasumi could you get some hot and cold water and meet us in Ranko's room. Doctor, do you believe in magic?" She started off leading her to meet Ranko.

"I try keep an open mind, most of what I have seen is slight of hand but I have seen a few things that I haven't been able to explain. What does that have to do my being here?" Dr Akira saw the young red head on the bed who was still slightly agitated and went over to meet her and calm her down.

"Well this where your open mind gets blasted." She took the water from Kasumi and when the doctor turned to look at her poured it over him where he promptly shrunk and became a she. Dr. Akira froze in shock as Namiko subjected Kasumi to the process Ranko had gone through a few times. Multiple glasses of water later Ranko was laughing and Kasumi was becoming indignant and more than a little wet.

"But how, what, how?" was all she could say for the next few minutes. "DO you change, too?" She turned to Ranko who had finally stopped laughing and was apologising to Kasumi.

"Yes Dr. Akira but until my bones heal Kasumi doesn't want me to change. Namiko convinced me that I should see you and have you examine me. I've been cursed for over a year." Ranko began the tale and then for the next hour took turns with Kasumi with occasional prompts from Namiko. By this time Ranko had calmed down and had begun to like the doctor.

After hearing of Ranko's injuries she decided to that it would be best to start with Kasumi so she could spend a bit more time with Ranko and provided Namiko with an information packet to share with Ranko. For the next half hour a glassy eyed red head listened to Namiko and tried to come to grips with what was happening with her body.

A very red faced Kasumi and a smiling doctor re-entered the room much to Namiko's relief. "Kasumi is very healthy in both forms." She announced deepening Kasumi's blush. "I do want her to come to the office for blood work, I want to check out the hormone levels in both forms so I can develop a reference base." Noticing the look in Ranko's eyes she turned to Kasumi. "Why don't you and Namiko go prepare some tea while I talk to Ranko?"

Kasumi turned and walked out and Namiko attempted to follow. Attempted because Ranko had virtually tackled her without leaving the bed. "Do you want Namiko to stay Ranko? If you do you might want to let her breathe."

"Please stay!" Ranko release the grip she had and sank back Namiko moved to the other side of the bed and held her hand.

"I didn't have very much luck explaining what was happening to her. She pretty much shut down when she saw the pictures of how the ovum developed into a baby." Namiko gave her hand a little squeeze.

Sex education was not a class that Ranma had attended and had he tried to attend one in Nerima as a female, well the violence would probably have at least matched his battle with Herb.

A very weary trio came out of the room to the table over two hours later to find Kasumi studying quietly with earphones on.

Namiko was very glad she was right handed as her left would be sore for a while. Dr Akira would have laughed Akane to scorn for calling Ranma a pervert, beatings anytime he had innocently touched that area as a child had implanted a phobia that carried over to his female form. It had taken iron will on Ranko's part to allow the doctor to finish the examination.

"Well, she is very healthy. She has some emotional scars that we will have to have talks about. The emotional imbalance she is experiencing is probably due to the stress of the fight and staying in female form. I do agree with Kasumi that changing before the bones heal would be detrimental. I want both of you in my office Tuesday evening and we will have MRI scans of Ranko to be sure the bones are healing properly. Ranko since you didn't have sex education in school I'm giving Namiko a list of books for you to read. I want you to read them with her and she can help if you have any questions. Kasumi here's a list for you to, the course you had in school did not focus on your current body so you get to catch up." She gathered her things and turned toward the door. "Ranko, I want you to be sure to work on those relaxation techniques and use them each time you and Namiko read those books."

Lunch was quiet and followed by Ranko giving a demonstration of the technique she was working on. When Namiko noticed Ranko starting to look tired she put a stop to it and took her to bed. "After a nap you will be able to concentrate better and no cheating. You go to sleep."

Maeda-san was amazed. What Ranko had done was impossible but he had seen it and the results were still lying in the yard after his daughter had taken her to her room. The past few days had been an eye-opener. Twice Namiko had brought an upset Ranko in deposited her in his lap. A girl no larger than Namiko had been when she was twelve but with many more insecurities, he just held her and listened and proving he was a wise man, didn't say anything. Twice she had run down and then dropped off to sleep. He had started some searches based on things she had said and some were disturbing. The list of crimes he was turning up that were charged to Ranma did not make any sense and he began some careful inquiries, forwarding the results to some of his old classmates. A few agencies that had been searching for a much older Ranma quietly re-instituted those searches.

The proverbial old boy network went to work with a vengeance. Problems delaying the identification for Ranko and Kasumi melted away and the packet was on the way. The target of investigation shifted was becoming much darker than previous suspected. He would broach the subject with her later but right now she had more than enough to contend with. A smile came back to his face as he thought of the tsunami called Ranko that had rolled over life. Yes life had been nice and quiet lately but it had been getting boring. Even if her mother did enter her on her clans register she would still be entered on his.

Ranko fought going to sleep for all of two minutes but after being tucked in and kissed by Namiko it just seemed right to do what she said. Being tired had nothing to do with it of course. She smiled before dropping off remembering the look of amazement of Maeda-san's face and as she dropped off her mind was already turning over what she had learned and contriving new innovations to it.

Kasumi found his day increasingly busy, as his new friends dropped by with loads of work and study guides. Gaps in his education were identified, corrected and more information presented. With Namiko correcting speech patterns and Shinji and Kiyoshi throwing information at him he was feeling more and more behind. Cho and Haru pushed him with math and in turn had to stretch when he ask for proof behind an assumption. He had missed the study groups, the push to excel in studies that had ended after school. The notes on herbs and medicine he had studied at Dr. Tofu's came to his aid and before the group knew it ,it was dinner time.

Kasumi found himself pushed out of the kitchen as Cho and Namiko began preparing things so he and Kiyoshi set the table. Maeda-san quietly came in and brought several bottles of sake with him. Seeing Akino standing in the kitchen talking with his daughter he approached her and she went to get Ranko dressed for dinner. After a brief conversation with Cho and Namiko a few items went back into the refrigerator and others came out. A large smile adorned Namiko's face as she and Cho altered the meal.

With everything ready Maeda-san knocked quietly on Ranko's door, and after being told to enter scooped Ranko up in his arms and transported her to the table.

Ranko knew she was in the wrong spot and tried to move over but Namiko just smiled at her and shook her head. After the meal Maeda-san left and returned with several manila packets and Namiko brought the sake to the table.

After the initial serving and the traditional 'kampai' he opened up the first packet and presented Kasumi with his new identification. After everyone had given their congratulations to Kasumi he refilled the bowls with sake. Turning to Ranko he lifted up his bowl, "Ranko, my daughter calls you sister, I am, by your choosing, your guardian, and unless you object, you are my daughter. I have had you entered in my family's clan register. This does not mean you are not a Saotome but does remove you from any and all obligations you may have had registered against you. Without loss of honour on your part obligations made in your name now belong to the person making those obligations. Bonsai(2)!"

Ranko sat there stunned, the smile on Maeda-san's face growing as Namiko gathered her into a hug that made the 'Amazon Glomp' pale in comparison. Kasumi's was no less enthusiastic and only slightly more so than her new friends around the table. The emotions showing on her face went through a full range, Surprise, confusion, happiness, confusion, surprise and when Maeda-san gathered her in his arms acceptance. With everything else it was just too much and she smiled, hugged him and fainted.

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear and Ranko was awakened by Namiko and after breakfast interspersed the assignments Namiko insisted she do with meditation and further work on Happosai's techniques which she had already changed at that point to be almost unrecognisable. Kasumi had several practice exams to go over and they went over them together. Namiko joined them when she finished some of the work she had to do corrected both of their pronunciations of some words. The math section produced a surprise as Ranko was able to answer and explain some of her solutions. She was not expected to be that far along in math. It took more than a few assurances from both that it was alright as she thought by their shock she had done something wrong.

Lunch was light and Ranko made a conscious effort to slow her eating to normal standards and enjoy it for the taste alone. She mentioned her frustration about her search attempts to find information about computers and some of the math she was doing. When Kasumi and Namiko both declared their inexperience in web searches she was disappointed.

After lunch Maeda-san scooped her up and took her to his study. Keeping her in his lap he started to question her about what she wanted to find then showed her how to narrow the search down to those particular parameters. Two hours later she knew how to do the searches she wanted and had, after he told her what he had found out, answered a lot of questions. She was comfortable and felt safe for the first time she could remember and she knew she had a protector. Illogical as it was and she knew it, she was ten times the martial artist he was, but she felt safe. She knew if she was to suddenly change forms that the feeling would still be there. At that moment she just clung to him and wept. He just pulled her to him and let her cry herself out.

He had seen her do things that were scientifically impossible. The reports had shown she/he was capable of things that no human should be able to do. She was and was not his daughter. The 'was not' took a far inferior position to the 'was'. After she was finally asleep he carried her carefully to her bed and lay her down. The trust she had shown cemented what had been nebulous against his and her realities. The old boy network was about to be taxed to its maximum. No one treated his daughter in such a fashion.

Laughter woke her up. Cho and Haru fighting over who would hold her brought her out of peaceful sleep.

"Bakas what is going on." She growled as she woke.

"Oh, just another study session." came the reply from a different section of the room. She had almost enough time to brace before she was inundated by her new friends.

"Oooofff!" Three bodies impacting her from different directions was a little unexpected, a smile lit her face as she recognized her assailants. That did not stop her from depositing them in a heap.

"Sis," Namiko stated from the door way. "that was not nice."

Ranko smiled and Kasumi and Namiko ended on the pile. Then just as suddenly everybody was in the middle of the bed. Unfortunately they were still entangled and it took a moment or to for them to sort themselves out. By this time Ranko was laughing almost hysterically,

You bakas." The grin on her face would have terrified the people of Nerima.

A sleep over was ordained by her sister and protocol went out the window. A few minutes late Akino and her sister and boy friend turned up and they degenerated into morass of teen and almost teen activities. Stunned by the events Ranko let herself enjoy the occasion.

A demonstration of her talents was ordained and she pulled a few books to her bed. A grin split her face as she handed Cho Haru's underwear asking innocently if they were hers. A few minutes later she had cone the same courtesy for everyone and realized her mistake. She couldn't get out of bed and run, she was out numbered and quickly her bottom was bare. She scooted quickly under the covers but not fast enough to escape a few handprints on her bottom or the comments that she was a natural redhead. She opened her mouth for a few choice words and found a hand over it.

"If any word coming out of that mouth is as unacceptable as the ones you used the other night then I'll bring you out from under those covers and you will get more than just those few swats you earned." Namiko could she was considering whether to take the risk anyway. "It won't just be me. You took those from all of us and you will spend time over each knee. Think it will be worth it" Namiko grinned but looking in her eyes Ranko could tell she was not joking.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.

"Don't be." Cho answered her. "It was fun. Nothing got hurt other than your dignity. We also know what to do if you get out of hand from now on." Cho gave her a smile.

A new blush spread across Ranko's face but she smiled. They were not angry and it had really been fun. After a few minutes of banter with everyone trying to see who could get the biggest blush on Ranko's face she stopped blushing and soon they settled down to study.

Ranko surprised them again and again anytime math came up. Finally Akino could not take it anymore and ask. "Weren't you having problems with math?"

"I was. But Ito-san showed me that it is not that different from katas. One must learn the first before the second makes sense , once I understood that the rest began to make sense. I still have much to learn." She explained and was a little confused at their surprise.

Keiko, Akino's sister, caught on almost immediately and began to discuss the foundation she was using. Only Kasumi was able to keep up with that discussion as it quickly became one involving proofs, suppositions and theories. The groups shifted often and the study only ended when Cho looked for Ranko to ask a question about a physics equation and found her and Keiko curled around one another asleep. Namiko took the notebook and pens they had been studying with and covered them up. Cho rolled out a few futons and Haru, Kasumi and Kiyoshi were banished to Kasumi's room.

Namiko woke to find Keiko and Ranko already awake and Keiko explaining Euler's theorem. She avoided them like the plague, no normal person should be able to talk coherently in the morning about any subject until they had coffee, preferably espresso, also preferably in great quantities. Cho woke, looked over and then quirked her eyebrow at Namiko. "Coffee, we'll come back for the idiot savants after we can navigate." Akino grabbed her ankle "Help me up, you are not leaving me in here with those two." Keiko and Ranko never even looked up. Keiko was searching for the proper wording to explain one of the concepts and Ranko had her attention totally focussed Keiko, a bomb going off would likely be necessary to interrupt them now.

The smell of coffee brought Haru, quickly followed by Kasumi and Kiyoshi. While not dependant on coffee Kasumi had fallen in love with espresso and appreciated it. Looking around he noticed the absence of the two and would have gone to get if not stopped by Akino. "Those two are not normal. No one should be able to coherently talk about math theorems this early in the morning before coffee." Kasumi opened the quietly and saw the pair, Ranko gesticulating as she asked a question and Keiko thinking about how to explain it.

"Breakfast will bring Ranko out" Kasumi looked at Akino. "I presume this is normal for her."

"I thought she had learned that math is not a morning subject, now, thanks to your Ranko, it may take weeks for her to remember that normal people don't think, talk or immerse others in math at six in the morning." The smile belied any animosity and sure enough as the smell of food wafted in they came out but still talking math.

Ito-san had shown her the foundations of math now Keiko had taken her to the stratosphere. She knew there were gaps but the knowledge that she was missing was something she could remedy. She had a new world to explore and she was excited. Her enthusiasm brought groans and laughter from everyone even Maeda-san.

"Ranko, Keiko, taking care of a park with an active volcano means I must keep up with what is happening and most of the reports are numbers so I must keep up with them. I can't blindly leave their interpretation to others. I have a section of my library dedicated to math. Why don't you allow me to show you after breakfast, I'm sure my office can survive the morning with out me." Maeda-san enjoyed the next two hours as Ranko began to learn a whole new language, that of mathematics, and while he was no stranger to math he realised that the most he could do was act as a guide to help her find what she needed as she and Keiko finally began to wind down.

When they came back to the dining area Kasumi was there with laptop in hand. They sent a new E-mail to Nodoka leaving out Ranko's new clan affiliation but told about her examination by her new doctor. She also warned her mother not to take Mousse lightly and to pass her assessment to Cologne. She shared the email with Maeda-san from Ichiro and everyone was jubilant about Kasumi and Ranko being included on their families' clan register.

Kasumi's testing went off with out any trouble, the shopping trip on the other hand had everyone except Ranko in laughter. Keiko came to her aid and helped her select a sensible collection and convinced her to go along with some of the more formal dresses.

Kasumi had been taken in hand by Kiyoshi looked great. But when Ranko came out of the dressing room with Keiko and Namiko everyone went quiet. She had gone in dressed as a tomboy but what came out of the dressing room was a lady.

Ranko was blushing at the praise she received but after looking in the mirror had to admit she looked well. She couldn't figure when she would ever wear this though it was definitely not something she could or would wear to school.

1 'sousoba' great grandmother

2'bonsai' live a thousand years "kampai" is to your health.


	5. Tattered Mist 005

DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor make any claim to **Ranma Nibunnoichi by Takahashi Rumiko. **I just enjoy it. I also enjoy making up stories about the characters. I do not claim to be writing an official continuation of **Ranma,** if I did I'm sure the laughter alone would cause an earthquake. My characters will have a 'slight' tendency to be considered Out of Character and possibly a bit AU.

If I have spelt something terribly wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy reading my attempt at writing. If you hate it then the correct option is to simply not read it. This story is fantasy and makes no attempt to be bound by the realities of life; if it did it would not be fantasy or at least not my fantasy.

I write for fun, I will update when I have the next chapter finished. I will do my best to make updates regularly but will only update when I am satisfied that it is ready. Namiko is a composite character of the big sisters of several of my friends and a second grade teacher I knew, most tend to be slightly controlling but in a supportive manner.

Letters is a companion piece or is it the reverse, I have the letters and now I'm trying to write the fill in story. I am hopeless when it come to writing conversations but will hopefully become better at it. I do much prefer using a narrative but some readers have asked for more and I shall try to deliver. If I have made big errors please don't be shy about pointing them out, I'll correct them if I can. I use Microsoft Works with spelling and grammar: English (United Kingdom), I disagree with it at times so errors are likely.

Tattered Mist

Chapter 5

Keiko wheeled Ranko out of the store and down the street to Dr. Akira's office. Namiko had Kasumi and the others loading the purchases including those she grabbed after Ranko had left the store. Haru and Akino decided to take everything back to the house while Namiko and Kasumi joined Ranko at the doctors.

"I'm sorry sir, are you sure you are in the right office?" the receptionist was not very friendly and had her hand on the panic button.

"If you check the appointment book you will see that I am expected by Dr. Akira." Kasumi noticed the nervousness of the receptionist and back off a few feet. " Saotome Ranko would have been in just a few minutes earlier, we are supposed to see the doctor together."

Namiko walked up and defused the situation. "It's alright Aki, he's a special patient along with Ranko. I believe they are supposed to have an MRI first."

"Oh! Of course Namiko. Ranko just went in, let me let Dr. Akira know Tendou-san is here." Aki visibly relaxed and lifted the telephone.

"I'm still not used to that. I looked around for my father before I realised she was talking to me." Kasumi was somewhat downcast and nervous. This was, except for the test taking, his first venture out as a male."

"You did well. Dr. Akira treats abused women quite often and some have had family members try to retrieve them by force. Her taking you as a patient is unusual and the Tendou Kasumi listed probably didn't have you listed as a male." Namiko explained as they followed an intern who had come to escort them to MRI facility.

Keiko and Ranko were talking to the technician while waiting for her trip through it. Ranko was a little nervous but calmed visibly as Kasumi came in. when Kasumi saw what he was to wear he blanched. "At least when I change forms there will be more material to cover me." earning a laugh from Ranko and the others.

Dr. Akira came in and helped Ranko onto table and stood by the technician watching the screen as she was scanned. Kasumi was ready and lifted her off the table and into her chair. Then climbed on the table to repeat the process. When Dr. Akira poured warm water on Kasumi the technician almost went into shock. Blood work was drawn before he changed back and Ranko had hers drawn at the same time.

Namiko chased Kasumi and Keiko off to do some sight seeing as Dr. Akira had decided to do a more thorough exam of Ranko. "Now remember that I do need my hand and don't squeeze so hard this time." she admonished Ranko with a smile.

Ranko was nervous as she lay back to be examined but the talks she had had with Namiko paid off. Each part of the exam was fully explained and the reason for it given. Her nervousness wore off as the exam proceeded and when Dr. Akira inserted the speculum Ranko tensed only slightly. Even as a male Ranko had never had as thorough an exam.

After Ranko dressed they went into the office and she showed her the results of the MRI and the reason she had done such a thorough exam.

"Ranko your bones are healing nice but if you look here and here." She said pointing to her hip and thigh. "Those pieces of metal need to be removed. You also have a few stuck in your shoulder and if you look at the thickening here that is scar tissue built around it to protect you." she stepped away from the desk for a minute.

"Ranko, those I could probably remove here in the office but what has me concerned is some others that will require you to check in for surgery." she moved back to the desk and brought the head area into view. Namiko gasped as she saw it and it took Ranko a moment to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Dr. Akira is that wire in my brain?" Ranko was shaking and Namiko moved forward and wrapped her arms around her.

"No, it is just above it. Look at the back of the skull and you can see where it is embedded the dark area behind your ear, it appears to be a screw or a short nail. It doesn't look like it is actually touching your brain. But it has a lot of scar tissue built around that could prove to be a problem if it is allowed to stay there." She gave Ranko a hug. "It won't be any problem to remove but I can't do it here in the office. And while I have you in surgery I would like to go ahead remove all the rest."

"My father is Ranko's legal guardian now so he will have to sign the paper work. Who will be doing the surgery?" Namiko asked. She was holding Ranko who was just staring at the monitor.

"Dr. Kobayashi. He is very good and I will be there to assist. I asked him to come by the office and he should be here in a few minutes. Kasumi is in the office now, so you should go home. Ranko you don't need the wheelchair just don't do anything to strenuous at first. I have to do some research but I will be out there tonight with the paperwork that needs to be signed. I'll bring some prints of this with me. Maeda-san will probably wish to see these as well." she escorted them to the door of the office.

Ranko clung to Kasumi. She knew the injuries were old, Dr. Akira had explained the scar tissue build up, but the knowledge that she had something like that in her head was new and more than just a little frightening. She was a fighter but there was nothing she could fight against here. The images on the screen kept repeating in her head. The build up around old fractures and breaks had been pointed out and she had noticed that that those sites were numerous. Not spoken of was the evidence that there had been no medical intervention for injuries that could have been crippling or fatal.

"We'll get through this Ranko. Nothing ever keeps you down long and this won't either." Kasumi's comforting voice eased out of the building depression.

"We're here for you and you can count on us." Keiko was upbeat. "Dr. Akira is the best."

Even through a head as hard as hers it eventually got through that she was not alone in this, this time she had someone to she could rely on. No, not just someone. Definitions became redefined and clarifications chased through her memories. She had real friends now, not sometime friends, sometime enemies. Not someone who would help her one moment and then betray her the next. Real friends and family, she gently squeezed Keiko's hand and snuggled closer to Kasumi. Her depression lifted, she had friends she could depend on, that cared for her, that she cared for. Family, she paused for a bit, something she had never had, something that had now become central to her life, something she would willingly make any sacrifice necessary to keep.

"Ka-chan!" Ranko grabbed both ears. "Listen again. Dr. Akira said I could walk, just for me not to do strenuous exercise. I am not going to hurt myself standing in the kitchen cooking." Kasumi had been hovering over her worse than a mother hen.

Namiko walked up, pulled her hand off Kasumi's ear and replaced it with hers pulling him out of the kitchen. "Sit!" She dumped some books in his lap. "Stay and read. Come back in the kitchen before you are called and she will explode. I like my kitchen the way it is." she squeezed his shoulder. "She's not helpless or fragile. Don't try to coddle her, just be ready to support her no matter what."

"I think it's sweet! Annoying but sweet." she gave Ranko a hug before cutting vegetables for the salad. "He's worried and feeling helpless, pretty much like the rest of us. All we can do is trust those that can do something about it, and pray."

"I know. I'm scared. There isn't a technique I can learn to defeat this and it scares me. The meditation helps and knowing everyone is supporting me helps me accept that I have to go with trust. " She gave a weak grin. " I have those test for school right before I go

in. At least I can worry about something else." Ranko turned back to the stove.

"Imouto, how do you do it?" Namiko put the vegetables in ice water and moved to the next chore. "Your world has been turned upside down, time and again. As much as Shampoo did to you, you are still worried about her, you hate being a girl yet you are willing to learn how to be one. Don't tell me it is just for Kasumi, I know better."

"I have to win, it was the way I was raised. That meant I had to learn any technique that would give me an edge. Genma believed in sacrificing anything and everything for he art, unfortunately that only applied to me. You've seen how fast I eat and even concentrating on slowing down it is still difficult, if I couldn't eat fast enough I didn't eat. Home, school, friends were all a distraction to the art so Genma made sure I avoided those distractions." Ranko shrugged her shoulders. "Mother wants me to finish my schooling, being here showed me it is something that I not only need but that I want. You're responsible for a good bit of that." Reaching over she gave her a hug.

Maeda-san and Dr. Akira came in together still in deep conversation and Kasumi quickly set the table. The conversation barely touched on the upcoming surgery, focussing on Ranko's tests and the new technique. After dinner she had to model the dresses and Kasumi showed off his new ward robe.

When they both came out in formal kimonos they blushed at the comments. Kasumi had the appearance and bearing that Kuno strove for but never acquired. Ranko's blush and downcast eyes reminded one of a porcelain doll, tiny, fragile and nothing less than beautiful. Her blush deepened as Maeda-san ask Kasumi if his attentions were honourable toward his daughter. The ensuing laughter did nothing to erase the blush as a very flustered Kasumi stuttered his attentions would never be less than honourable.

Dr. Akira gathered with the girls around Ranko and complimented her about how well she looked and soon had her relaxed. Kasumi on the other hand was still being gently ribbed by Maeda-san and Miyoshi. Soon Dr. Akira reminded them that she had test in the morning and needed to get rest to do well on them and everyone pitched in to set house back to its proper state.

Maeda-san and Ranko talked after everyone had left about the upcoming surgery and the sake she had had after dinner soon had her drowsy and broke down her control of her emotions. He gathered her into his arms and let her cry. She couldn't remember much from her early childhood, but she knew she had never been held this way while on the road with Genma. A need she hadn't known she had was finally being met.

Namiko had heard her sobbing and started in but at sight of her father gently rocking Ranko in his lap she stopped and started to close the door before her father beckoned her over. They talked quietly and she added her reassurances to that of her father. A half hour later Ranko finally relaxed and was sound asleep. Maeda-san gently carried her to her room where Namiko changed her into her nightclothes. Her sleep that night was free of the nightmares that often plagued her.

Kasumi's training had not slowed much. Ranko couldn't show him the moves but was able to correct the flaws as he did kata after kata. Namiko and Maeda-san had taken to joining him for the early morning work out and had quickly adjusted to having Kasumi shift from male to female and repeat the kata. The second day Maeda-san had sparred with him lightly and soon Namiko was convinced to join in.

Namiko was amazed that Ranko could apparently be concentrating on writing and still call out corrections when Kasumi over extended. Cooling off was accomplished with tai chi starting off in female form and they soon learn to expect the brief shower or dew laden leaf that had just enough moisture to cause the change. In either form Kasumi was graceful catching and holding Ranko's eyes before she would force them back to the work she was doing.

This morning Ranko joined them for the first time, heeding Dr. Akira, she restricted herself to the less strenuous kata and didn't join in the sparring. When it was time for tai chi she ranked herself with Kasumi and Namiko leaving Maeda-san to lead as he had been doing while she was restricted from participating. All too soon it was time to leave for the testing with Namiko.

The work crew Kasumi was to join came by to pick him up just before she left and both were soon blushing from the comments about his beautiful girlfriend.

Ito-san had been amazed at her progress, so much so that she had convinced the other teachers not to give the regular placement test but one that was reserved for gifted students. Open-ended it was more comprehensive and required the student to write out the answers instead of using multiple choice.

Ranko's study under Ochi-san and Namiko's insistence on her writing paid off as did the brush up on history that Kasumi had insisted on. Ranko was amazed she thought she was prepared but his test was hard, much harder than her friends had led her to believe. She was fairly sure she had passed it but didn't expect a high ranking in the class. If this was what the students in her grade level did she was apprehensive about the next school year. At least she would have a chance to get accustomed to this course work before her last year in school but knew she would have to study extra hard. She was also worried she had thought the tests would only take a few hours but she hadn't finished until three o'clock, she hoped taking the extra time to finish wouldn't count against her too much.

Maeda-san arrived to take her home before she had time to worry about it too much and she barely had time to thank the teachers for their trouble and apologise for taking so much longer than expected. She didn't see the shocked expressions on a few of the faces as she had kept her eyes on the ground, nor did she see the smile on Ito-san's face as her request for the special testing was vindicated.

Ranko's fears seem to confirmed when the school called later that evening for Ranko to return the next day for additional tests. Ito-san called right after though and explained that she had done well and the tests were only to make sure she was accurately placed.

"Tonight we celebrate you being able to move around again and having successful tests. Now come on, you can tell me about your tests while we get ready." Namiko grabbed her steering her to the furo.

"It was awful. I thought it was going to be easy we covered everything but it took hours. Are you sure Kasumi studied the right things? Some of the math I did I really had to work hard on and a lot of the math was what we were helping Kasumi with. I glad we went over that together. I don't know what I would have done if Keiko hadn't shown me how to write proofs." Ranko was shaking her head as she stripped to rinse. "As easy as the work we studied was I thought it was going to be so easy. AHHH! Did you put ice cubes in that?"

Namiko laughed and dodged the sponge. "I don't think you took the normal test. I think I know which test you took, I haven't taken it, I didn't qualify but someone must think you do."

"Qualify for what?" Ranko was perplexed, some students had to take a harder test to get into school? That didn't seem fair.

"You're a genius, dummy!" scrubbing her back.

"Well, ya I know I'm dumb, that's no reason I should have to take a harder test though." Not really paying attention as she was trying to avoid the fingers trying to give her a good tickling.

"No, I mean you are a genius. Just like Gadget." Finally pouring rinse water over her.

"Who's Gadget" Ranko was perplexed.

"Keiko, there was an American cartoon about some mice or something but a cute little girl mouse was a genius at making things and figuring out complex problems. At the time Keiko was making model airplanes and working on the principals of aerodynamics and a serviceman from Okinawa tagged her with it and it stuck." she grinned "It was the simple problems that caused the trouble, you always look for the hardest solution."

Ranko stared at her. "You're joking, right? You can't be serious. I'm no where near as smart as Keiko" sure she could do the math but that was just because Ito-san showed her how to and of course Keiko helped. That should be proof right there.

"Nope, not joking. You even have two advantages Keiko doesn't have, an eidetic memory and you speed-read faster than anyone I have ever seen. I'll have to talk to Keiko you might be even a few points over her but I doubt that as smart as the two of you are that it makes much difference and Kasumi is up there, too. She should have been in college a long time ago. That accident while horrible was maybe the best thing that happened to both of you. I haven't seen or heard her this happy since we were freshmen." Namiko sat and laughed at a sputtering Ranko who couldn't believe she was smart.

"Come on we need to get finished so we can get dressed." Namiko grabbed a big towel tossing one to Ranko. "We are dressing to knock the men to floor tonight, Jiro, my intended, is coming with us." Namiko was a whirl wind, Ranko was dressed, make up applied, and she was half finished getting dressed before she noticed Ranko was not moving.

Namiko had a set of three mirrors in her room and Ranko was in the middle of them, frozen except for her eyes, with a look of horror on her face. Her eyes were flickering from one image to the next and then she started crumple. Namiko caught her and lay her on the bed and quickly called her father.

Ranko was curled in a tight ball when he arrived and Namiko told him what had happened. He gathered Ranko in his arms and realised she was mumbling "NO" over and over. He simply held her, and as he comforted her softly she uncurled and clung to him and began to sob.

Through the sobbing he could here a litany "a boy not a girl, a boy not a girl" and he remembered she was Ranma, a boy, even if he had never seen him in male form. And changed from telling Ranko that it was alright to telling Ranma that it was alright.

Disjointed at first, the honour pledges, the insults, the fears, trying to do what everyone wanted, trying to be what everyone wanted. When he had looked in the mirrors Ranma was gone. Back and forth he had looked and there was no trace of Ranma, all that he saw was her, the epitome of all he had been taught was bad, weak, emotional, useless except for one purpose, a purpose that had really escaped explanation until Dr. Akira. Forcing himself to become a girl because that was what everyone he cared about wanted.

An hour later she was still in his lap but listening now as Maeda-san talked. Quietly tackling every point, refuting Genma's assessment of women, refuting his denial of emotions, refuting Genma's disdain of schooling, acknowledging that, yes, he saw him as a girl because he had never seen her as boy. But when he was able to change then he would still accepted.

Namiko filled a spot that Ukyou could have filled if she had been allowed to travel with them. A spot that Kasumi had come close to filling before a jar of water led to a change in their relationship. She was not a rival or a suitor , she was not scared of her, she corrected her when she did wrong but didn't abuse her and she did something that no one had really done before, she praised her for doing things right. Namiko was her sister.

Maeda-san didn't threaten, didn't insult, didn't abuse , he listened, he asked, he accepted, he helped without demanding anything in return, and something that Ranma did not remember Genma ever doing, held and comforted him. Something he had seen other parents do for their children he had just experienced for the first time in conscious memory. He felt safe, and he felt the same thing from Maeda-san that he felt from Namiko, love. No seppuku pledge had the force their expectation that he would do his best had, Ranma would do his best. The affirmation of acceptance, quiet and undemanding calmed Ranma down.

Maeda-san held a child that was starved for affection and emotional support and let him know that the support and help was there. His/her name may depend on his/her form, but the only effect his/her form would have here was one of designation as son/daughter, sister/brother.

Ranma looked at Namiko as she sat up. "Is it too late to go out like you planned?"

"No, I was really getting us ready early. We can change your clothes while Kasumi gets dressed."

"Will you come with us?" her smile was a bit tremulous but it was there.

Maeda-san wrapped her in a hug. "Of course. It might take me a few minutes to get ready but I would love to." He was smiling as he strode through the door.

"I think I need your help replacing this makeup." she couldn't change back yet but it was no longer the pressing need it was moments before. The problems had not disappeared but they were no longer looming monsters to be faced alone. Maeda-san had said son and daughter and right now Ranko was here.

An hour later with several impatient people waiting they came out of the room. Namiko had changed them both completely. Keiko stared for a minute and then laughed at the frozen expressions on Kasumi's and Jiro's faces. Namiko's father followed her gaze and joined her before nudging both men to collect their dates. Kiyoshi and Haru joined in the general laughter and led Akino and Cho forward to compliment them.

Namiko had redressed them to accentuate their differences. She wore an iridescent silk skirt that shimmered with blue and green and a severe black silk blouse. She was tall and now she appeared even taller. Beside her Ranko was wearing a black silk sheathe and an iridescent silk blouse that changed her from a small to a petite woman. Judicious makeup covered any traces that she had been crying earlier.

She watched as Namiko held her arm out for Jiro and she did the same to Kasumi, both required a slight shove to get them moving. Kasumi was stunned, but copied Jiro's action and they made it to the limousine. First stop was dinner and Maeda-san had used his name to secure reservations for them. Only years of training allowed him to not break into laughter as the reactions of the other patrons were as Namiko planned. The men were stunned and the women openly envious. Jiro had come directly from base and was in still in his officers uniform. Kasumi had the bearing that Kuno strove for, copying Jiro and Maeda-san he assisted Ranko at the table. His attention to Ranko left doubt of the connection between them and her actions mirrored his. Only a Kuno would have been stupid enough to interrupt and fortunately was not here.

Dinner was followed by Aya no Tsuzumi (the 'Damask Drum' a Noh play). Ranko was enthralled, this was her first time, entertainment of any type was considered frivolous by Genma and was rigorously discouraged. Maeda-san took his leave soon after escorting a gently protesting Keiko home, she was a little too young for the drinking and dancing that followed.

Ranko sat at the table sipping sake and watching people dance, she soon had the moves down. A little prompting from Namiko and Kasumi had her on the dance floor. Several dances later she was rotating through the men at her table while the ones sitting commiserated with Kasumi.

Dancing was fun! Jiro and Namiko tried to keep up, Kiyoshi gave it up as a lost cause and Haru soon after. Ranko noticed that several girls were dancing together who had been dancing with boys before and asked about. When it was explained that their partners were probably tired and that it was acceptable for some of the dances she pulled Namiko out on the floor. Before they finally convinced her that they really had to go she had danced with everyone and danced nearly every dance. She was tired but exuberant.

The alarm the next morning was unwelcome but she quickly made use of the furo and had Namiko show her how to apply makeup. Half an hour later she was demurely dressed as a student and would not have been recognizable by anyone in Nerima. There was no hesitation as she gave Maeda-san a cherry good morning and received a hug and well wishes for her success.

Akino was there early to take her for the testing. She tuned Ranko and Keiko out as they went over the problems she had had which ones she may have missed. The few times she even tried to catch what they were saying she would sigh and return her attention to the road. They had already developed a shorthand language to express concepts in that had her lost.

The test she had had the previous day were not there, instead she was facing the teachers and answering questions. Questions that forced her to slow down and think before answering several times she was ask to solve a problem and show the steps to the solution. A question on English would be followed by one on history as the teachers took turns questioning her. The number of people asking her questions had been daunting at first but she soon learned to focus on only the questioner.

When it was over the smiles she received made her feel that she had passed while Keiko's hug and smile confirmed it. The trip to the hospital was quick and although her stomach was growling she knew it would be awhile before she could eat. She was following Dr. Akira's instructions to the letter.

Kasumi and Maeda-san were waiting for her when she arrived and she was taken quickly to surgery. Dr. Akira explained each step as the medication began to work she drifted off. It would be several hours before she woke again.

Kasumi roamed the corridor outside of surgery sometimes with Namiko sometimes with her father. Kiyoshi forced him to drink and eat and Keiko described in detail the testing and how she had faced he questioners. She checked her E-mail and shared it with Maeda-san who borrowed the computer for some quick e-mails of his own.

Finally a still from was wheeled out of surgery into recovery. And Dr. Akira was instantly surrounded. The length of the operation was explained. The surgeons had gone over the MRI carefully and removed all the foreign matter from her bones and joints. Then double checked to make sure they had corrected everything they could. Scar tissue around the appendix had led to an extensive search and several shards of glass were found. As a precaution the scarred appendix was removed. A tray held the material they had removed, almost a half pound of assorted material, none of it normal to the human body. After slicing the clump of accretion that had been behind his ear it was found to be a piece of a nail.

Only one person was allowed with Ranko at a time and Kasumi spent the time she had outside to let Nodoka know that Ranko was alright.

Ranko was still very groggy from the anaesthesia but did remember a bit about the wire. By this time Dr. Akira had decided to let Kasumi to stay and the others took turns sitting with him. Maeda-san was there when Ranko told about the wire and he had gave Kasumi support as they listened to what Ranko considered a normal bit of training. He convinced Kasumi that an upset visitor would not help Ranko and as she had slipped back into sleep Kasumi took a walk in the hall and updated Nodoka about the surgery and Ranko's condition.


	6. Tattered Mist 006

DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor make any claim to **Ranma Nibunnoichi by Takahashi Rumiko. **I just enjoy it. I also enjoy making up stories about the characters. I do not claim to be writing an official continuation of **Ranma,** if I did I'm sure the laughter alone would cause an earthquake. My characters will have a 'slight' tendency to be considered Out of Character and possibly a bit AU.

If I have spelt something terribly wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy reading my attempt at writing. If you hate it then the correct option is to simply not read it. This story is fantasy and makes no attempt to be bound by the realities of life; if it did it would not be fantasy or at least not my fantasy.

I write for fun, I will update when I have the next chapter finished. I will do my best to make updates regularly but will only update when I am satisfied that it is ready. Namiko is a composite character of the big sisters of several of my friends and a second grade teacher I knew, most tend to be slightly controlling but in a supportive manner.

Letters is a companion piece or is it the reverse, I have the letters and now I'm trying to write the fill in story. I am hopeless when it come to writing conversations but will hopefully become better at it. I do much prefer using a narrative but some readers have asked for more and I shall try to deliver. I am uncomfortable writing conversation so much of my writing will be narrative. If I have made big errors please don't be shy about pointing them out, I'll correct them if I can. I use Microsoft Works with spelling and grammar: English (United Kingdom), I disagree with it at times so errors are likely.

A few missives have questioned Kasumi's and Ranma's relationship, Namiko explained Ranma very well, I hope, and Kasumi did not take the antidote. She will be much more aggressive and Ranma takes his lead from her. I will notwrite lemon scenes and the few lime scenes will leave much as much as possible to the readers imagination, which I'm sure is more active than mine.

WARNING EXTREME GENMA BASHING WILL OCCUR IN ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS. Genma lovers be warned. This chapter encountered a problem of growing unexpectedly. This is about one-third and I haven't reached the scene that was to end it yet. I hope you enjoy it.

Tattered Mist

Chapter 6

Thanks to Maeda-san, Kasumi slept in a chair near Ranko. She was sleeping peacefully, the anaesthesia having worn off and just enough analgesics to allow her to rest. His sleep came to an abrupt end with a panicked cry from Ranko.

The nurse came running in to see a terrified Ranko clinging desperately to Kasumi crying about something being gone and immediately called Dr. Akira.

A slightly dishevelled doctor was there a few minutes later. Kasumi had not been able to calm Ranko down and she was now in Kasumi's lap squeezing him so hard that he was having difficulty breathing. The panic attack she had experienced evening before was back in full force. Change was a constant in her life but this was one too many, too quickly and she had had no time to adjust.

Dr. Akira quickly administered a tranquilliser. When they finally convinced Ranko to tell them what was wrong she called a friend of hers who was a specialist in trauma cases. The secession of pain that had been part and parcel of her life had set her off. She soon dropped back to sleep and Kasumi was able to slip her back to bed, eat and take care of his morning toiletries while Dr. Akira monitored Ranko.

Dr. Kino arrived as Ranko reawakened and immediately grabbed Kasumi again, fortunately not as rigorously as before. Ranko answers to her questions were hesitant at first but soon under the influence of the medication she began to speak faster and recounting one event led into another. Each event she described was bad enough on its own, the sheer number had Dr. Akira and Kasumi in shock.

Dr. Kino added medication to the saline drip that had not yet been removed and changed the tape in her recorder. One good look at Dr. Akira and Kasumi and she had both take mild tranquillisers.

Ranko calmed down as the medication started to work and all Kasumi could do was hold her as she talked and offer her water as her throat became dry. Describing one event led into the next which would key another. Kasumi felt ill and glancing at Dr. Akira was enough to know that he was not the only one.

Dr. Kino was tight lipped as the medication took its toll on Ranko and she dropped back into sleep. Dr. Akira took Ranko from Kasumi while Kasumi took a much needed break. Ranko wrapped her arms around Dr. Akira and resisted her effort to put her back in bed so she wound up in the chair Kasumi had just vacated.

The story Ranko told had been horrendous and only training and duty had kept her there. It was going to get worse as Ranko had described a murder and other acts that she had to report. The way Ranko had talked led her to believe that many of these were blocked memories and if they were then treatment was going to be long and hard.

Dr. Akira was on the telephone to Maeda-san before Dr. Kino made her first call. They gave each other sympathetic looks as they knew what they were going to be going through. Dr. Akira had more than her share of abuse cases and often had to work with the police, this was several magnitudes greater than any she had handled. Ranko's guardian was on his way moments after she hung up and she was duplicating Dr. Kino's call to the police . Some of what Ranko had said led her to believe that much more than physical abuse had taken place and she knew the officers she wanted here. Life had been monotonous prior to Ranko and she was beginning to wish for the monotony to return.

Kasumi looked up at the rapid approach of footsteps and throwing decorum to the side was in Maeda-san's arms. "Namiko is on her way. How is Ranko?" Maeda-san wrapped his arms around Kasumi and he started telling him some of the things. He told him about the email that had just came in with information from Ichiro and briefly what was happening back in Nerima.

Dr. Kino caught the bit about Ichiro and leaving Kasumi to sit with Ranko she and Dr. Akira introduced Maeda-san to the officers who had responded. Two hours later a very tight lipped group made their way back into Ranko's room. Kasumi shared the email with them and then Dr. Kino suggested he have Ichiro-san send an email with confirming information.

Kasumi had only been out of the room before they had to call him back, fortunately she was almost finished and quickly sent it and returned to calm an upset Ranko, who was just beginning to reawaken.

Kasumi's place was quickly supplanted as Ranko realised Maeda-san was there. Dr. Akira made the introductions and then Dr. Kino explained why they were there and played part of the tape. Ranko's reactions confirmed her suspicion that these were from memories blocked either subconsciously or through external sources. They had only been talking for a few minutes before Kasumi received a response from her request and he went to the desk and printed it out.

Ranko was sitting on the bed when he returned and read the missive. Everyone began to back away from as she began to manifest a palpable aura as the significance of the time lapse registered she flared brightly blinding everyone and an intense burst of heat sent everybody stumbling back. When they were able to see again Ranko was bare, was sitting on the metal springs of what had been a mattress and the paper was ashes filtering through her fingers.

Maeda-san held the shaking bundle and Dr. Akira quickly covered her with a blanket. Ten minutes later she had calmed enough to allow herself to be dressed and sit in Kasumi's lap and the others had calmed down from the pyrotechnics show . It was another half hour before she mentioned the email and asked what information the detectives needed.

"Dr. Kino can you help me recall those things? I can remember a few things now after listening to the recording you played but it is fuzzy." Kasumi shivered, Ranko was employing the 'Soul of Ice' technique, her face showing her grim determination. "I knew there were a lot of things I could not remember but it didn't seem that important, now I have to remember. Even if it puts me at risk, I have to remember."

"I can, Ranko, but only with Maeda-san's permission." she motioned the others out the door. "I will get the things I need while you talk to him. I agree, these are things you need to recall not just for these officers but for yourself as well."

Maeda-san had been re-evaluating those 'impossible' reports that had been mixed with the others. They did not seem so impossible now and he wondered how many things had occurred that agents had thought even to farfetched to write reports on. He quickly gave his permission and Dr. Akira came in describe the safety precautions. Ranko's desire to have Kasumi, Maeda-san or Namiko present was quickly granted given the demonstration of what she could do when angered.

Kasumi's recognition of the technique as one described in one of Dr. Tofu's manuscripts settled who would assist Dr. Kino. The part of the technique that had bothered her was the pressure points involved but Kasumi was confidant about their location and the required pressure. Ranko seconded him on his knowledge and admitted that she would be more comfortable if Kasumi helped.

Given the damage done to the room and the number of people involved, Ranko was shifted to much larger room. Fifteen minutes later Ranko was in a semi trance with a glucose drip to keep her hydrated. The more experienced officers provided questions to guide them as they started but few prompts were needed. It was still a crowded room and as it became apparent that it would be along session the officers arranged to work in shifts of two hours each.

Not relying on hand written notes, recording equipment was set up in triple redundancy one against the far wall just in case. Ten minutes after it had started Namiko had already made a trip to the toilet to empty breakfast, followed by a supposedly hardened homicide detective.

Ranko's voice never wavered, never showed emotion and never stopped. From the first sale and its aftermath the pattern was established, by the third sale names descriptions and locations were provided with out prompting. The fact that Ranko was not unconscious of what was going on happened when she requested Kasumi and Namiko leave. When they came back in the faces of those present set in grim lines, several had a greenish cast, and Dr. Akira was handing out tranquillisers. Once more they were ask to leave, this time Dr. Akira joined them. When they rejoined them the other team was asked to take over early.

The only indication they received was a comment froman officerto the one beside him that at least someone got what they deserved as they left. Nine and a half hours later it was done. Kasumi and Dr. Kino reversed the technique and at Kasumi's suggestion used another that would blur the memories and allow a slow recall while under Dr. Kino's care. The cluster she pressed was larger than it should have been and answered the question of whether an external block had been previously used.

When Ranko woke the next day she remembered what they had done but not what she had said. Dr. Kino was there and explained what they had done and why. When she started to get upset about not recalling the memories Maeda-san agreed she had a right to them and explained that he would prefer she regain them under Dr. Kino's care. Faced with the fierce determination of everyone she trusted she accepted with the provision that she would recall everything.

Dr. Akira set up Saturday morning appointments and insisted that Kasumi attend them too. Ranko was still upset but could tell the others were greatly relieved when she agreed. She was surprised to learn that she had slept nearly twenty-four hours and that they would make it home in time for dinner.

By the time they arrived Ranko had put her aggravation aside. 'If everyone thought it for the best then there must be a reason and they hadn't tried to say that it was nothing to worry about. Then I'll wait and see.' with that thought she concentrated on the important thing, she was hungry.

After her third plate Ranko blushed. "That was very good Oneesan, I enjoyed it and I was very hungry."

"Did you even taste it?" Namiko laughed. Ranko blushed even more. "I'm joking Imouto, you have really slowed down and you do have to make up missing a few days." a general round of laughter followed.

She helped clean the table and had just washed the dishes when Maeda-san called her into the study. Ito-san was there with a large smile on her face.

"Sensei." she bowed and wondered what was happening.

"I won't be your sensei, Ranko." noticing the look of disappointment and worry that appeared on Ranko's face she hurried on. "You have far surpassed the level I teach. You will be in a special class with others that have exceeded my poor skills." she brought out Ranko's schedule, and began to elaborate. She would have only three classes at the school, language, chemistry and history. She would then leave and go to the college where the school had an agree for advanced students to study. The beginning computer class at school had been filled but the professor thought she would do well with a little tutoring and she was to take the college course he also taught right after her advanced calculus course.

Ranko was incredulous. "Advanced calculus? But I don't know enough." she wanted to continue but Namiko had her fingers over her mouth.

"You know enough to learn what they teach, I told you the other day you were a genius. You'll still have to work hard, and I believe you will enjoy it." Namiko gave her a hug.

"We're going to be in the same calculus class, Ran-chan, so I expect some help from you." Kasumi smiled brightly and gave Ranko a hug that had her blushing.

Ito-san added her congratulations and then reminded her that she had two weeks before school started. As she left she was feeling well satisfied that Ranko had exceeded her expectations and had loved the look of amazement that some of the teachers had had over her rapid improvement between tests.

Ranko's blush was mirrored by Kasumi as he and Ranko noted that close proximity affected him as much as her and that his was much more noticeable. Maeda-san laughed and pulled Ranko into his lap as Namiko returned with some sake. The general laughter set Kasumi at ease and Maeda-san's admiration for the two grew.

Ranko was sure that having slept as long as she had that she would be up late, the cumulative effect of the past few days, the full meal and the sake however took its toll and when Namiko turn to ask her a question she noticed her head nodding. The nodding was quickly followed by a slight change of position and then she was sound asleep.

They continued to talk quietly not disturbing Ranko, Namiko and Kasumi were on the same work detail the next day and they talked about some of their fellow workers. Maeda-san had heard the others talk about Kasumi and was impressed, several young workers were put out by the obvious attachment between the two but Kasumi had taken the teasing in good sport and even the one trouble maker he had noted had not been able to make him angry.

He had enjoyed an overheard conversation two young ladies had about Kasumi's seeming obliviousness to their advances and their frustration at his adroit ability to avoid them.

When the bottle was finished he carefully carried Ranko to bed and left her to Namiko's care. Ten minutes later he was getting reports on several investigations reopened due to Ranko's revelations. Several groups of slavers that had dropped from view were dropped from on hold files to finished. Her description of several of her buyers matched existing profiles and due to the exactness of her information those were now active.

He had retired on the death of his wife to raise his daughter, appreciation for having done his duty to country, his influence and his ability had placed him here. It was no surprise to his friends or former employer that he kept active contacts. That he was now upping his status surprised only a few of the newer members who served their emperor in hidden ways. As good as condition as he kept himself in he knew it was not enough to go back into the field although he could and still did on occasion monitor and direct special operations. His new daughter was making retirement much more interesting.

The sounds from the courtyard woke him instantly and the sight of Ranko working out brought him to full awareness. He reached them as Kasumi complimented her for keeping her work out to such levels.

"Well neither you nor Dr. Akira want me to stress anything for another week at least. Now show me the kata I did." Ranko stepped back beside Maeda-san as Kasumi began to flow through the kata. "I'm sorry if we woke you. We need to find an area to practice in the morning where a few ki blast won't cause any damage or draw too much attention."

Maeda-san decided since he was up a workout would be nice and began to stretch. He began his own forms and was only slightly surprised when Ranko began to mirror him.

"Kasumi is getting really good. He isn't pushing himself hard yet but I haven't been able to show him some it before this morning." The pride and esteem Ranko held for Kasumi was evident in her voice. "She still has trouble with a few of the moves in her female form. She tries to over compensate for her lack of reach and strength instead of using her added speed and flexibility. I adjusted a few of my moves because of that and I think I need to modify all the moves to take that into account."

Maeda-san observed Kasumi in the air, upside down, punching downward, flipping and hooking his heel to where his opponents head would be. "It would make sense. The different centre of gravity alone would change the move he just did." as he warmed up he began to increase his speed flowing through actions that took no conscious thought. "A short distance from here is an abandoned quarry. It is an area not open to the public nor easily accessible by any route except one behind the maintenance depot."

"Kasumi and Ichiro-san wish me to train someone. Kasumi, I'm fairly comfortable training but we don't spar, he wasn't to that level and then I became injured. I'm worried about sparring with him, I don't want to hurt him and I can't spar with her at all. As far back as I can remember my sparring has been against those who were almost as good as I am." Ranko was troubled, Saffron haunted her mind, the possibility of hurting Kasumi sent shards of panic through her anytime she thought about it.

"Ranko, you are a skilled martial artist. By not sparring with Kasumi you hurt him even more. Of course you would not use your full strength, but both forms should learn to accept hits and keep on fighting. You adjust your power depending on what needs to be done and this is no different." He paused as he changed styles to a variant of tai chi that Ranko shadowed barely a heartbeat behind. "I spar with Namiko, and I'm proud to say we both get bruises, when she is hit she comes back all the stronger. It shows that I respect her, and care enough to make sure she can defend herself if I'm not there. Teaching is not being abusive, it takes more control to spar with a student than to fight. Ideally your blows should show what they need to work on. It's a joy to see someone learn your art and know that you are fostering a love for the art."

Ranko decided to take it up a notch and began to exploit holes she saw in his defence, touching lightly until his foot located a hole in her defence and touched her more than lightly. A smile appeared on both faces as they sparred for nearly five minutes then broke on Maeda-san's signal.

"I haven't had the pleasure of sparring with a master for a long while, thank you." Maeda-san smiled as they bowed to each other and turned to watch as Kasumi went through his forms faster and harder than before.

"It was my pleasure, I would ask to learn your school. I have only fought one opponent who used the variation you used and he did not fight at your level." Ranko bowed again.

"We will talk later." Maeda-san said with a smile as he turned to greet his daughter. "Are you joining us this morning."

"Yes Sensei." Bowing, she set the distinction between sensei and student then she began to stretch and warm up.

Ranko went to talk to Kasumi, explained the flaws she had noticed and what could be done about them. Then facing him she began to spar. At first she lightly tapped through the openings given, gradually she gained confidence and stopped avoiding him and began to block and return strikes with enough force to be felt. The shock on Kasumi's face almost caused her to stop but then his face split into a smile and he began to use more power in his hits also.

Namiko was outraged at Kasumi and stormed over to berate him before the resounding laughter of her father and Ranko stopped her. Kasumi changed forms for her next exercise and explained that this was the first time Ranko had actually sparred. When she discovered that Ranko didn't spar because she wouldn't hit women her target of anger changed and her sensei had to call her down. The look she gave Ranko was a promise that it was just delayed.

After Kasumi had finished her katas going over parts several times to set the changes in place she once again faced Ranko. She started it off this time and Ranko tentatively responded with light taps until Kasumi followed a kick toward Ranko's head with a resounding thwack as her other foot just slipped under the arm coming down to block. The blow was no harder than Shampoo could have delivered but it managed to drive the point home. Kasumi's grin grew as Ranko proceeded to hit harder. The last kick ended the spar as Kasumi blocked it sending it against her head.

Ranko was frozen for a moment then rushed to her side in panic. She had hurt her. A bare second later Maeda-san had her in his arms as Namiko tended to Kasumi. Several moments passed before he was able to get her to listen.

"Calm down my little one. She is alright. Watch Namiko, this happens often enough that she is very experienced in how it feels and how to treat it." Maeda-san held her as she watched. Namiko did not appear worried so she calmed even more.

Kasumi soon sat up. With a grimace she opened her eyes. "What did I do wrong, Sensei." looking directly at Ranko. "I'm sure I blocked with my arm in the right position, your foot barely touched it then…. Oh! I didn't tilt my head to the side at the same time. So I really hit myself with your foot. You may need to help me on that one a few times, being in the air when it happens is different." Kasumi wobbled to her feet. "I'll be certain to tilt my head the next time. I don't want to gather too many reminders. Namiko, remember when we knocked each other out sparring in the gym. I didn't lose consciousness like we did then. Maybe her hard head is contagious." Kasumi laughed weakly but it was a laugh.

Ranko had her sit down and when she objected Maeda-san and Namiko backed Ranko up. "Safety first. In a fight you have no choice but sparring is not fighting."

Maeda-san had Ranko spar against Namiko. Namiko pointed out that she was more use to taking hits than Kasumi and Ranko had best spar seriously. Ranko kept the spar a bare level above Namiko's and did strike her but avoid a striking a few spots she didn't have well covered. Maeda-san started to say something and Namiko ask him to let her handled it.

Fifteen minutes later in the furo Ranko was red faced apologetic and in pain. She had known those areas were tender, that was why she had avoided them. Namiko then hugged her and as they got undressed showed her the padding that was built into her clothing.

"It doesn't stop it from hurting when you get hit but it helps. We'll have you and Kasumi a set made. It won't hinder him in male form and will give you both confidence when you spar as females." she put a hand on Ranko's shoulder and one on her chin to make her look her in the eyes. "We are not fragile flowers. Sure some girls a weak but then so are some guys. If we get into sparing with someone then we know we can get hurt and accept it. You did well, I know you pulled your punches but you hit hard enough to let me know I left a hole. Thank you." then she pulled Ranko into a hug.

As they soaked Namiko watched in amazement as the bruise on Ranko's side faded and disappeared. As they finished bathing she examined her knowing where the surgeon had made the incisions and was awed to find them gone. Even the abdominal wound from the appendectomy and glass removal was a pale scar she would have sworn was years old if she hadn't known when it was made.

"How? I know I heal faster than many of my friends but this is like magic. Is it a side effect of the curse?" she asked while turning Ranko around.

"No. it's just that I have a lot of ki. Kasumi heals fast too but not as fast as I do yet." she hesitated for a moment. "If you want me to and your sensei agrees I'll teach you how to increase your ki."

Namiko hugged her and promised to ask, then they finished dressing. The work crew would be by soon. Ranko could not officially work for the park for another year but she had been inactive for so long that she just had to get out and do something. Maeda-san had relented. If she followed instructions and wore proper safety equipment then she could go but if Kasumi thought she was doing to much then she had to rest.

Trail maintenance was a never ending job that guaranteed the young men and women from the college had continued employment. Small earthquakes and tremors abounded and took their toll. Clearing rock slides and restoring trails that became precarious due to slippage were labour intensive where most places were inaccessible to heavy equipment.

Not a place for a petite redhead who was obviously being babysat by the boss's daughter was the general consensus. She was fun to pick on and hilarious when she started to get angry and Namiko or Kasumi would have to chide her about it. A large boulder firmly embedded in the trail resting against the rock face on one side and hanging over a ten metre drop on the other finally gave her something to vent her frustration on. The trail was too narrow to allow more than two to work at a time and Ranko was told by the team leader to stay out of the way.

Namiko and Kasumi watched as the boiling point was reached. Both had tried to defuse the situation several times but the sly digs, the comments on her size and age continued. The comment about this being a mans job made Kasumi and Namiko wince, Ranko on the other hand smiled. When they began to move back several of the men joined them and all the women,

Ranko shoved past, eliciting a comment that she needed a lesson in behaviour and a rough hand landed on her shoulder. Namiko winced, Kasumi stopped two of the group from going to Ranko's aid and Ranko acted. Grasping the offending hand, she twisted, planted her feet, and threw.. It did not dislodge the boulder although it shook.

It did bring the realization that he was in a world of pain. Reflexively he reached out to grab anything to keep from falling down and his hand found something, something soft, something his fingers sank into, something he wished he had never touched.

"You pervert!" was the last thing he heard before he experienced pain. Even enraged Ranko held back, she did not strike with full force, she was careful not to break any bones. Even the women winced as the knee lifted him in the air, her grasp on the offending hand kept him from rising to far and the foot impacting his emerging beer gut propelled him toward the wide area where the group was standing. Everyone stepped out of his way as flight ended abruptly in an old mud slide which being old was also no longer mud but it did cushion his landing, somewhat.

Kasumi and a third year medical student did a quick examination and reported that he was relatively uninjured and should recover in time not to be carried back. There was a remarkable lack of sympathy for his condition and any of the men who might have said something were wise enough not too.

Ranko walked up to the boulder and examined it, "Kasumi would you please get everyone behind the slide. Some of the rock may fly that way." remembering Maeda-san's admonition about safety, she buckled the helmet firmly in place making sure the area behind her ear was protected and put on the safety goggles Namiko had insisted she have.

She really had not intended to break it into so many pieces, she only wanted it small enough to be manageable. She was still steamed and when she used her finger on the boulders breaking point her ki spiked, slightly. The resulting explosion blew her back to the mudslide. When Kasumi picked her up she only said one thing. "Ouch".

Fifteen minutes later she had finished her lunch and part of Namiko's at Namiko's insistence. The disparaging comments had ceased instead there was a multitude of how's. When their team leader returned to awareness he found the job almost done with the trail widened slightly. Excess stone had been stacked for future need as had the gravel. Ranko was a little further down the trail where it had become dangerously narrow and with much more control was widening it and adding to the growing pile of fill material.

Two of the workers were geology students and after each effort by Ranko would examine the area and make comments about the crystalline structure and where the most effective pressure could be applied. Ranko listened and asked questions. An architectural student explained stress and load bearing and what could make the area more secure. When finished the area over the trail had been slightly restructured so that new falls would be directed over the trail instead of on to it.

Ranko was tired after the long day but happy as they make their way back that evening. When school restarted the shifts would become much shorter but until then they put in as many hours as they could. With one exception, a jubilant group put up their tools and accepted an invitation for soft drinks before heading back to their living quarters.

Maeda-san was understandably upset at the team leaders request that Ranko not join them again. The laughter he heard as he entered his neared the courtyard slowed him down and he stopped and listened. The obvious camaraderie of the group gathered around Ranko was at odds with the team leader's summation. Their eagerness to know if she was going to be with them tomorrow raised questions in his mind and he joined the group to settle those questions.

He would get the entire story out of them tonight but with several of them pleading that he provide Ranko with a waiver to work, stating that they could help tutor her, he was fairly sure that he could and would allow it. The amused glances that Kasumi and Namiko kept shooting at Ranko had him watching her. Then it struck him that there was nothing unusual in her interactions with the others, her posture was relaxed, comfortable. Gone was the wariness that had betrayed her worry of doing or saying something wrong.

That evening Ranko made use of the little water proof soap remaining and indulged in a long hot soak. Namiko joined her and asked if it was possible to get more, hot baths were much better than the just better than lukewarm water she had been using.

Ranko thought for a minute, Ku Lon was being supportive and if it was sent to Namiko in care of the college it should be safe. "I think so. I hadn't thought about it before because of the trouble I had with the person who can get it for me. Now that we're not currently at odds maybe she will help."

"Good, that means that with a hot bath Kasumi can join us." Namiko burst into laughter as Ranko blushed brightly but didn't say no.


	7. Tattered Mist 007

DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor make any claim to **Ranma Nibunnoichi by Takahashi Rumiko. **I just enjoy it. I also enjoy making up stories about the characters. I do not claim to be writing an official continuation of **Ranma,** if I did I'm sure the laughter alone would cause an earthquake. My characters will have a 'slight' tendency to be considered Out of Character and possibly a bit AU.

If I have spelt something terribly wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy reading my attempt at writing. If you hate it then the correct option is to simply not read it. This story is fantasy and makes no attempt to be bound by the realities of life; if it did it would not be fantasy or at least not my fantasy.

I write for fun, I will update when I have the next chapter finished. I will do my best to make updates regularly but will only update when I am satisfied that it is ready. Namiko is a composite character of the big sisters of several of my friends and a second grade teacher I knew, most tend to be slightly controlling but in a supportive manner.

Letters is a companion piece or is it the reverse, I have the letters and now I'm trying to write the fill in story. I am hopeless when it come to writing conversations but will hopefully become better at it. I do much prefer using a narrative but some readers have asked for more and I shall try to deliver. If I have made big errors please don't be shy about pointing them out, I'll correct them if I can. I use Microsoft Works with spelling and grammar: English (United Kingdom), I disagree with it at times so errors are likely.

Help this was supposed to be the second third of what should have been chapter 6 now it is maybe, hopefully, the second quarter. Everyone tells me to flesh out the story now it refuses to stop.

Tattered Mist

Chapter 7

Dinner preparation was a show that night as Namiko stood back and watched Kasumi and Ranko work in the kitchen. Kasumi cooked and Ranko prepared. Vegetables were washed, tossed in the air and sliced. She watched in amazement as Kasumi rinsed the fish and it was boned and sliced in seemingly one motion. When Kasumi began to get ready to serve, Ranko loaded herself with dishes and began spinning them toward the table where they landed perfectly in place. Kasumi's comment 'show-off' was affectionately delivered and it was time to eat.

Dinner was lively. The day's events were recounted with laughter. When he heard of the team leader's misfortunate comment and actions he laughed. Maeda-san didn't say anything about the conversation he had with the team leader but decided there was a need for another team leader. He was delighted to know that what had been a recurring trouble spot had been fixed and was delighted at the excitementRanko was exhibiting. Her questions about some of the things she learned about rocks and their structure settled the question of whether she would get a waiver, it was without a doubt educational.

After dinner had been cleared away they gathered in the den. Kasumi's request for her training Mai was broached. As well as Namiko's request that Ranko teach her to increase her ki.

"Ranko, I would be delighted if you taught Namiko that technique. In fact I would like to learn it myself. I think you should teach MaiandI have also received a request to ask you to teach some police officers. I have observed your instruction of Kasumi and think you would do well. It also reinforces your own training as you teach others. In exchange I will teach you my school and would greatly appreciate you teaching me yours."

Ranko was flustered. When Namiko and Kasumi mentioned that several of the crew wished to learn also it ballooned past what she had been expecting.It did not help that they used the same argument that it would reinforce her training. She did not want to turn down a request from Maeda-san. Their reasoning that it would reinforce her own training gave her the perfect revenge. If it reinforced her training then it would reinforce theirs.

"That is too many, I can't teach that many and still do everything else." Maeda-san was going to teach her but that left two very good targets and would show what confidence he had in Namiko. "The students that Kasumi and Namiko want me to teach are mostly novices. They would need to learn from the ground up. Kasumi is dan rated and from sparring with Namiko I'm sure she is at or at least near that level in your school. If teaching reinforces my training then it would reinforce theirs and together they can teach the fundamentals. If you help me, I'll teach the more advanced. Other than their friends, I do not think we should have beginners. A black belt in another discipline should be at least the minimum and they would need to prove their proficiency."

The smile on Maeda-san's face was large. He realised that Ranko had neatly boxed Kasumi and his daughter in the same trap they had used on her. "Oh! Most certainly I approve. They did mention teaching reinforces knowledge." carefully excluding himself. "I agree with you that they need a firm grounding in another discipline. The school will overlook your classes as they could be considered in the public interest, but you will have to be sure to keep the high standards you have already set at the school.

Kasumi and Namiko both started to object but realised that they had been had when they saw the smile on both masters. "Yes sensei." came in unison.

Their days were filled after that. Five o'clock saw them on their way to the quarry where they warmed up and began to practice. Namiko was excellent and Kasumi and Ranko picked up tips from her interaction with the students. Everyone did the beginning katas and then Maeda-san and Ranko moved to another area and began to test the instructors the police and to her surprise the JSDF had requested be trained. Mai was a pleasure, Sergeant Abraham on the other hand thought it was a joke a mere child presumed sheknew enough to aspire to teach him something.

"This is ridiculous a little girl like you is going to show me how to fight." He started out and promptly was on his back. Ranko stepped back and motioned him up. He came up with a rush intending to overpower her but she was not there and then he was face down with her heel resting on the back of his head.

"Do you even know how to fight or are you just bull rushing around." Ranko smirked and motioned to him again. This time he approached with more caution and Ranko took the time to block a few punches to evaluate his strength and skill. Then she disappeared, flickering behind him striking pressure points immobilising him before reappearing in front again. "This ridiculous little girl is waiting for you to show what you can do."

The other instructors stared in amazement then noticed Ranko had her hand up closing one finger at a time. When the last finger closed Sergeant Abraham crumpled to the ground. "Appearance and size do not signify anything. I believe Sergeant Abraham said he was six feet and two hundred forty pounds." She walked over and picked him up easily and took him back to the group. "He had absolutely no chance against me." She walked back to the front. "I will endeavour to teach you the art of anything goes. Mai can tell you of my last fight and whether I am telling the truth. There may be other disciplines that are more deadly than mine but if there are I have not had the opportunity to meet them. Warm up and Maeda-san and I will spar against you to gauge your skill." She walked over and hit a different set of pressure points releasing Sergeant Abraham.

While they were warming up Mai told them of the fight. Maeda-san and Ranko were also warming up with some light sparring and he congratulated her on remember the opening lines Namiko had suggested she use. Sergeant Abraham was a bonus, he was good and two years agomaye have been able to avoid her but not now. Mai, she had seen fight and had good idea of her level, the others were unknowns.

By the end of the first week Kasumi and Namiko had a more manageable size class as many dropped out. Mai and Sergeant Abraham were proving to be adept at picking up the new moves.

Ranko talked with the police and she and Maeda-san reviewed several cases that did not end well. She decided that until school started they would have extra training in the evenings. She refused to tell Kasumi what they had talked about or what she was teaching in the evenings but for three nights in a row she had wound up in Namiko's bed after waking up crying.

Maeda-san talked to Kasumi and let him know it was alright. Kasumi and Namiko started receiving extra instruction from a Ranko who was much more serious and short tempered and from Maeda-san who was just as serious if not as short tempered. Ranko began to teach the Amguriken to the three of them and they soon began to work on ki blasts.

Their first session with Drs. Akira and Kino explained why it was a joint session as Ranko related some of the cat-fist training. A video about cats started her to panic but she clung to Kasumi and the panic receded. By the end of the session Ranko was laughing at the antics of the kittens. Another physical followed as Dr. Akira quickly checked the results of the surgery. Even expecting the rapid healing it came as a shock to see the extent of it. The abdominal scar was almost totally gone, only knowing it had been done allowed her to find the faint remnants of it.

While Dr. Akira and Kasumi talked, Ranko asked Dr. Kino for help dealing with her feelings from viewing the police tapes. She wasn't happy that she had viewed them but knew Ranko was committed to helping the police and took her back into her office. She related some of the cases she had had to deal with in her role as a trauma specialist and what she did to offset the effects on her. Ranko was very subdued as they made their way back home.

They joined the crew at a rest area they were trying to restore after a temblor had struck the area. If anyone noticed her sombre attitude they kept it to themselves. She put extra effort in moving stones and rebuilt much the shelter herself. By the end of the day she was back to her old self, the architectural student said she was as bad as his niece, everything was 'why'. After the teasing she had received the previous week she had become more comfortable asking questions.

Saturday night was decreed to be reserved for relaxing, on doctor's orders. Remembering Ranko's delight at dancing it always ended in a dance.

"Father, are you busy tonight? I made reservations for six the other day but Jiro just called and can't make it. Haru and Cho are going with us and should be here in an hour." Namiko was upset, the military just had no consideration of people's private lives. She smiled thinking about what Jiro could do to make up for it later.

Maeda-san performed a quick check, noting he had nothing in his queue. "Where are we going? I need to know how to dress." He smiled, it had been a difficult week and Ranko's appreciation of the previous Friday had been hard to ignore.

"Ranko liked dancing so much I made reservations at a dance club. They don't allow singles, they do not want the reputation that brings. Their dress code is semi-formal, the owner doesn't want the reputation a few dance clubs have earned. Akino heard that he remembers the trouble he had finding nice places to take his intended to when he was young." Namiko returned his smile. She liked the idea herself. She remembered several places she and Jiro had hadto leave because of the rowdiness of the patrons.

"I better get ready then." his thoughts mirrored those of his daughter. His life and his courtship of her mother had been chaotic at best and finding places to have fun and relax without trouble had not been easy.

Namiko knocked on Kasumi's door and went in check on his progress. She adjusted his tie and grabbed the brush. Ranko had agreed with her about Kasumi's hair. It was much too nice to cut. She drew it back into a loose ponytail and tied it examining his right ear to be sure the bruising was gone. Ranko was still hesitant about hitting with force but her father was not and both had earned a few bruises that morning. After she examined the ear something kept nagging her, causing her to examine it again.

"Didn't you have pierced ears, Kasumi?" The earlobe was whole.

"Yes. I wore my earrings at dinner last night. Why?" Kasumi reached for his jacket.

"There isn't a hole in them." She handed a mirror to Kasumi. "The clips on earrings bother Ranko some but I didn't want to suggest piercing her ears. I don't think he would appreciate them when he changes but if his does the same as yours she might be agreeable."

"You're right, he would not like pierced ears as a male." He grinned. "Want to go talk to her. I have a pair that would go great with the dress you picked out for her." Kasumi grabbed her case and pulled out a package. "I was going to have clips put on these. I found them the other day on the way back from picking up my text books. They were in an antique shop that was next door."

Namiko open it up and there was a pair of golden phoenix, a larger phoenix was just below with sapphire eyes with red gold worked throughout to give the impression of flames. "They are exquisite! I wouldn't think of doing it now if she didn't heal so fast. Let's go."

Ranko was dressed and looking through the purse she was to take with her. Her new identification was in it including her new school ID she had received the day before. She was still in shock, everyone said she was a genius, she was going to be in one class with Ka-chan, it didn't feel right. She knew she wasn't that smart, Nerima was proof of that, she wrinkled her mouth at Namiko's promise if she put her self down again, soap did not taste good! She guiltily started when the door opened, glad she hadn't said it out loud.

Turning around she saw Namiko holding a small cherry wood chest.

Her examination of Namiko came to an abrupt halt as Ka-chan came in right behind her. She blushed, remembering sitting in his lap when they ate lunch today and the teasing they received.

Namiko saw the blush, correctly guessed its cause and snickered. They were both getting better and giving as well as they got. She handed the box to Kasumi who stood in front of Ranko now just as obviously entranced. She elbowed him and he opened the box and showed Ranko the jewellery.

Ranko's objection never made it past her lips as Namiko started right off. "Look at Kasumi's ears. You know 'she' has pierced ears but 'he' doesn't."

The implication was immediate and she rubbed her ear as she continued to gaze at the box. She lifted her eyes to Kasumi and smiled.

"I bought these for you yesterday. When I saw them I knew they were for you. Like the phoenix you are never defeated, you rise again stronger and more determined than ever." Kasumi stopped talking as Ranko showed her appreciation.

After a few minutes Namiko spoke up. "If you want to wear them you are going to have to stop kissing long enough for me to put them in." Ranko pulled away from Kasumi who stood there with a bemused look on his face. "He'll be there for a while, lets get these in."

Namiko laid a towel over her shoulder and not giving Ranko time to think about what was happening quickly ran the needle in, out and the first earring in before her rapid healing could close the small puncture. The second earring went in just as fast and she cleaned her earlobes gently with alcohol to remove the few drops of blood on them.

Ranko walked to the mirror and clasped the necklace around her neck. She was still leery of wearing jewellery but with the look in Kasumi's eyes, that concern melted away.

Maeda-san's voice reminding them of the time brought them out of the room. Ranko was holding Kasumi's hand and glowing gently. He shook his head and smiled, Kasumi was just as besotted with Ranko as she was with him. He held the door as they exited and a passing shower swept over and was gone before any could reach for an umbrella. Yes, he thought, their wedding would have to be held indoors, it wouldn't matter to them but the guest might prefer not to get wet.

Dinner was light, at least for them and he noticed that Ranko had further slowed down her intake. He knew she was really making an effort to conform to acceptable standards. Even eating as slow as she had she had finished before everyone. Maeda-san took a last bite and wiped his mouth.

Ranko was starting to fidget a little, glancing at the dance floor with older couples enjoying dance music from a bygone era. Maeda-san smiled, he was not up to date with the modern dances but he remembered this one. His late wife's mother had enjoyed it and he had danced it with her more than a few times. Ranko was mesmerized watching them and moving in place as if dancing in her mind.

Rising he approached Ranko. With a courtly bow from his youth he addressed her formally and requested the pleasure of her company for the dance. Ranko coloured and taking the proffered hand rose. Namiko and Kasumi watched as they stepped onto the dance floor and moved together seamlessly as if they had been dancing this way forever. Two more dances followed before Maeda-san escorted her off the floor and back to the table. She thanked him demurely and reached her hands out to Kasumi as another dance started. This one was not as old and Kasumi fumbled for only a moment as he shifted from the thought of being led to leading. Dance followed dance with older dances being interspaced at regular intervals.

Maeda-san was amazed that several of his friends were here also and their party grew. Their wives were talking when another older dance started and Cho, Namiko and Ranko found themselves on the dance floor with new partners. They came back to the table delighted to find that their boyfriends had been grilled unmercifully to the vast amusement of Maeda-san who had adroitly diverted their attempts to match him with some of their friends.

When the night ended, much too soon for Ranko's taste, she was still floating on air. Dancing, dancing was so much fun, she didn't realise how tired she was until she yawned unexpectedly. A soft glow still encompassed her as she made her way to her room and bed.

Sunday morning the only one not groaning about the early hour of practice was Ranko. Kasumi and Ranko were wearing their new gi which she appreciated quickly. The speed training she had started them on was paying off although it was not up to the Amaguriken level yet.

Although she allowed Namiko and Kasumi to land occasional strikes that did not apply to Maeda-san, any strike was earned and they had a furious ten minute spar. Tai chi followed and they began to get ready for their day.

Namiko and Kasumi found learning the 'Soul of Ice' taxing but they were progressing. When Keiko arrived study time was decreed, much to their relief. Kyoshi and Haru arrived soon after with Cho to find Keiko and Ranko deep in a discussion on mathematics and Akino and Shinji huddled with Kasumi talking medicine.

Ranko and Cho broke from the group to prepare lunch and Kasumi and Namiko gradually drifting in. Lunch was boisterous and even Maeda-san joined in, recounting the dance. Cho suggested that an establishment that featured ball room dancing owned by an eccentric English expatriate would be of interest and Namiko decided to check it out.

Lunch over and cleaned up they went back to study. Keiko and Ranko were soon called over for a strategy session. Haru and Keiko were drafted to bring Ranko up to where she needed for her computer class. Everyone else including Ranko's group would quiz Kasumi on various topics. Kasumi and Ranko needed to work on their English and Namiko pointed out that they could do that on the work crew and with each other. Ranko had an impressive vocabulary stored in her head but had trouble with syntax and Kasumi had the basics she just needed more practice.

Before they headed back togiveRanko what she needed for computers she mentioned an herbal salve for sore muscles. She had used it on a few occasions and not knowing the name of the plant had to describe it. That led to having to work with Shinji on taxonomy and botany so she could identify plants properly.

Keiko commenting on her earrings and necklace brought the session to an end as groups shifted and reformed. Akino remarked on the unusual detailing and subject noting that it was not hammered gold but appeared to be carved. She sketched it, the earrings and the box they were in to see if she could find out more about it. Ranko was very reluctant about taking them off and simply sat still until she was done.

Study ended as it had the last time with Ranko and Keiko curled up sleeping a physics book lying between them. Keiko merely mumbled as Shinji lifted her and took her to the car. And Ranko never really woke as Namiko helped her to her room and got her ready for bed.

Teaching the 'Soul of Ice' had brought Ranko to the realization that she had a problem. When she woke it was earlier than usual and as she let her awareness expand she realised that only Maeda-san was up. She made her way to the kitchen and prepared tea just as he came in and they sat quietly drinking their tea.

Putting his cup down Maeda-san studied her. "Ranko, you're troubled this morning. Talking about your problems may bring them into to focus and allow you to deal with them or the person you talk to may be able to present a different perspective or path that will lead to the same goal."

Ranko was quiet for few minutes gathering her thoughts and courage. "I have had the fear since Josenkyo that I would cease being 'me'. Now that fear has come true. What is worse is that I would not go back to the 'me' that was even if I could. The problem is that I don't know who the 'me' now is. Ever since beating Master Happosai I have had trouble finding my centre. He named me Grand Master, in both forms, but I don't know how to be what he named me. I was brought up to be a man among men, Ineither look nor act like a man now. Outside of the art I find that almost everything I was taught was a lie. The 'me' that I was, that 'me' was based on lies." She sipped some tea. "I'm afraid that if I go back to being male that the old me will return and I'm afraid of the thought of staying female the rest of my life. No matter my opponent, I have never given up but now my opponent is myself. How do I fight myself and win when winning means that I must defeat myself and lose."

"The answer is both simple and complex, you win by not fighting yourself. You are still you. Your opponent is not yourself but the untrue concepts that you have been taught and the way you view yourself and others. Despite Genma's teachings you have developed a degree of honour, of right and wrong, that is far above anyone I have ever met. You surmount obstacles that most would not attempt. By viewing yourself as an opponent you create the problem. You are an intricate puzzle whose pieces are as yet not joined and like a puzzle it can not become complete if you throw parts of it away. You are not two people, you are two parts of one person and you must bring those parts together to make yourself whole." He poured himself some tea. "When there is something that can not be changed then you accept it and move on. If at some point you acquire the means to change it, you must re-examine it to be sure that it does in fact need to be changed."

The smell of food brought Ranko out of her contemplations. The problem was not solved but it was more defined. From working with Keiko she had learned a problem defined is half solved.

Morning training was rearranged slightly as Ranko shifted Sergeant Taiki to an intermediate class with Kasumi and Namiko. He was not advancing as fast as the rest, he was very good but did not have the intuitive learning that would advance him much further. Ranko explained to him that he was an excellent instructor to bring students to an acceptable level and that he would continue to learn.

Apprehension turned to relief on Sergeant Taiki's face, he had worked hard to reach his position and was worried that he would fail. Ranko's solution assured him of his position without suffering loss of face. Unintentionally she had gained a staunch supporter as well as a competent instructor.

Everyone on the work crew quickly assented to helping Kasumi and Ranko improve their English. With the change in language the inconsistencies in their speech was finally brought to notice and they explained that they had been raised as the opposite sex. While the group still taught them English they also decided a crash course in proper speech was necessary.

Normally the crew worked together but by unspoken decree the men grabbed Kasumi and the women Ranko. The work was just adjusted accordingly.

Kasumi escaped relatively unscathed, being accustomed to social interplay. Her training under Ranko and Namiko's friends had brought her to the point that only practice was needed, practice that was gleefully provided.

Ranko discovered that there was much more to be learned and the women on the crew were not shy about instructing her. By the end of the day Namiko could barely hold her laughter in check. Ranko had inadvertently admitted newness of her monthlies and when a few comments by the others had drawn black stares they took great delight in filling her in. Her incredulous stares and the looks she gave Namiko for confirmation had galvanised them.

Namiko wished she had thought of it. Things she had not even thought to discuss with Ranko, came up and were verified by the other girls. Every time Ranko thought it was over another topic was raised. By the end of the day she was laughing with them and no longer blushing continuously.

The evening meal was spectacular for it quietness and the random blushes. Kasumi and Ranko could not look at each other without blushing. Maeda-san was mystified until Namiko explained what had happened that day. Normalcy only returned when he and Ranko left to meet with the police instructors later.

The next day the work grouping rotated depending on the job needing to be done. Often enough it would be Kasumi and a few of the other men or Ranko and a few of the women and their instruction continued. Two of the women were unabashedly a couple and the third day they talked with her quietly a few times. Ranko knew same sex couples existed but that was all. Although embarrassed about the subject Ranko asked questions and had them answered.

That night a very embarrassed Namiko answered some of the questions Ranko had to the extent she could. She realised that with their curse it was important. That morning Mai had delivered the waterproof soap that Ranko had asked for and Namiko decided to talk to Ranko's new friends and get to know them better.

Friday was the last full work day for the crews. Saturday would see most getting new books and making last minute schedule changes. Thanks to the addition of Ranko and her ki manipulation their crew had not only finished all their assigned jobs but several others that other crews had been unable to do.

Saturday was by Ranko's measure a definite A-plus on the grade scale. After viewing another film on kittens Dr. Kino produced one only whose eyes had just opened a few days before. Kasumi was ready to bolt, Ranko just sat and stared as the kitten made its way to her lap and curled up. She hesitantly reached a hand down and touched it and began to stroke it as she had seen the doctor do. The kitten began to purr and Ranko, to everyone's surprise, did too. Delight was written across her face as she held and stroked the kitten and it was only with reluctance that she returned it to the doctor.

Kasumi rewarded her with a triple scoop of chocolate ice-cream as they left the doctors. A commotion down the street caught their attention as a man shoved two ladies to the ground, grabbed their purses and ran. Ranko shoved her ice-cream into hidden weapons space and set off in pursuit. It was a very short chase. The local police officer reached the ladies about the same time and Kasumi informed him of where the purse snatcher was. Ranko had both handbags up high and the man was face down on the pavement. A not so gentle tap with the toe of her shoe was administered anytime he moved and he soon decided not moving was the best thing he could do.

Profuse thanks had Ranko blushing as she handed the purses to their owners and the officer added his thanks to theirs. Kasumi laughed when Ranko mentioned she wouldn't be as gentle next time and the man visibly flinched. She correctly surmised that he would find a new town after the police finished with him.

They stopped by a used bookstore to see if a book Kasumi had requested was in and Ranko was mesmerised by section on the occult and unusual. When they left it was with a large collection of books. Kasumi was astounded, Ranko had speed read most of the books putting them back with a disgusted look. A few she had set aside. Several were in Chinese and one in English, very old English, only a few of the ones she kept were on magic. The others were on obscure healing techniques and pressure points, one written in Chinese had brought a bright blush to her face and Kasumi was determined to try to read it.

Recounting their adventure over a late lunch, Ranko remembered about the ice-cream reached in to remove its remains. To every ones surprise it was still frozen and Ranko happily finished it off.

Jiro had the day off and Namiko decided on a movie, dinner from street vendors and then dancing. Namiko had just the thing for Ranko. Keiko had a skirt that her father decided she was too young to wear, Ranko wasn't. Black, tight and mid-thigh with thigh high black boots it fit ranko like a glove, acrimson bolero top completed the outfit. Ranko blushed when she saw herself in it and again when Namiko ask what Kasumi would think of it.

Namiko wore black satin pants, crimson top and black high heels. The two had fun applying make up with her giving Ranko tips. Jiro arrived with the requested items and he and Kasumi were dressed in tight jeans and black silk shirts. Maeda-san smiled at the expressions on the faces of the two young men, gave Namiko and Ranko a quick hug and sent them on their way.

A movie had just opened and they were able to get seats for the four o'clock showing. They made it with just in time to get seats. While Ranko gave her attention to the movie Kasumi split his between the movie and Ranko. He knew from watching her face what washappening on screen. With expressions on her face that plainly said 'I can do that', 'no way that would work' to 'if I changed this a little' he followed the movie.

Hilarity was the order of the day as they ambled toward a dance hall that drew a lot of American servicemen and had the security to keep trouble to a minimum. Ranko's ability to get extra portions without asking caused great mirth. From listening to Akane, Kasumi had been under the impression that she did it deliberately and vamped the vendors. Such was not the case. The smile she gave the vendors after serving her was almost a guarantee that whoever followed would get extra.

The stops were frequent and Ranko learned to ignore the appreciative looks and comments she and Namiko received. The first two times Namiko had to restrain her from delivering an 'Akane' greeting to them.

Two drunks had the misfortune to decide to feel their bottoms. The offending fingers were quickly placed out of joint, sobering the drunks quickly. This was followed by Jiro and Kasumi lifting them energetically against a wall which finished sobering them up. The officer who saw the disturbance was very understanding and the drunks were very happy for his presence.

Kasumi and Jiro quickly learned that if they wanted to sit a dance out that was perfectly acceptable to the other gentlemen. One became too familiar with Namiko and she slapped him and explained to Ranko that was as far as she was to go also. If it was something serious enough for more than a slap security would take care of it. After two more gentlemen were reminded that they were indeed expected to act like gentlemen the message was grasped by the others.

Jiro and Kasumi were asked to dance by a few young ladies and when not dancing found themselves the centre of attention of young men who were quite envious of their dates. Even Ranko had her fill of dancing that night and learned some new dances. The slow dances that were interspaced with the others were reserved for Kasumi and he was never too tired for them.

Home was welcome after the press of the bodies at the club. Jiro had to report at noon for duty so he dropped them off and enjoyed a few minutes alone with Namiko before leaving. Following Namiko's suggestion Ranko heated some Sake. When Namiko came in she used some of the heated water on Kasumi, and soon they were laughing at her recounting of watching Ranko during the movie.

Ranko sniffed "I am taking a bath. Besides needing a soak I stink."

Namiko handed her one of the new bars of soap. "Use this and we'll use hot water." She began herding two brightly blushing but unresisting bodies toward the furo.

Namiko laughed as they undressed looking everywhere but at each other. Under her gentle prodding they settled down and went back to talking about the movie.

"Well I could do that!" Ranko protested. They had watched a Chinese film with miraculous stunts, from running up a wall to running across the tops of bamboo plants. "I don't need wires to do it either." She was out of the tub and running around the inside of the room before they knew what she was going to do. Three times around the room and flourishing landing later they began to clap and she bowed before realisation hit her that she wasn't wearing even a towel. Blushing brightly she re-entered the water quickly.

"If the directors saw your moves they would have you in the movies, imagine what they could save on stuntmen." Kasumi laughed as Ranko slowly lost the blush.

"If they saw you run like that they would probably pay top price" Namiko quipped. Ranko's blush returned full force as the implication of the quip sank in, accompanied by their renewed laughter.

They laughed with Kasumi about some of the come-on's used by the girls at the club and some of the men they had danced with. When Ranko started to sag Namiko helped Kasumi dry and dress her then they dressed for bed themselves. With Namiko opening doors they made it to Ranko's to put her to bed before the sake hit them too.

Not intending to spend the night, the door had been left open. Maeda-san closed it gently when he woke the next morning with smile after seeing the jumble of bodies on the bed.

Maeda-san and Namiko were about to go out of their mind. "Settle down Ranko. Kasumi, the house did not get dirty in the last half hour. Ranko your school clothes are alright. RANKO! KASUMI! COURTYARD, NOW!" Namiko broke down in laughter as her father bellowed out the last. "Daughter perhaps you will show me how well you have learned your new moves." Namiko flinched, OK, maybe laughing hadn't been that good an idea.

Namiko smiled at Ranko. "These are yours aren't they." Kasumi laughed as soon as she saw what Namiko had done and then felt a sudden draft herself. Namiko realised quickly she should have started with Kasumi but it was now a three way free for all of take it back and you'll pay for that.

When Maeda-san came out a few minutes later combat was fast and furious. Teaching others and practicing during the day had paid off and they were approaching Ranma's old level of skill. They had not reached where his strength or endurance levels had been but were way above his old level of ki control.

Had Maeda-san not been training with them he would not have been able to follow the action. The laughter belied the ferociousness of the combat, when he concentrated on the objects in Ranko's hand the reason for the laughter was made clear. A slight nudge and sudden draft alerted him that he had entered game. "Hey!"

"If you want them back get them." Namiko held them up and the battle was on. Teams shifted with each passing moment, your ally for one goal quickly changed sides when the object was retrieved and another taken. An hour later the four were exhausted and trying to recover from laughing so hard. Ranko was in Maeda-sans lap and the others were sprawled near where they had been dropped from the tickling spree that the combat had finally degenerated to.

Ranko had discovered she had taught them well, too well maybe. Without using truly offensive moves, she had quickly found herself at their mercy as they began a concerted attack on her. "That was fun." It was a new experience for her. She had experienced tickling the night of the sleep over, but not the go for broke virtually no holds barred that she had just experienced.

Maeda-san couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun either. It had been years since he and his daughter roughhoused and he realised that he had missed it. That evening for the first time in a long time he tucked his daughter into bed and kissed her good night, quickly followed by doing the same for Ranko.


	8. Tattered Mist 008

DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor make any claim to **Ranma Nibunnoichi by Takahashi Rumiko. ** I just enjoy it. I also enjoy making up stories about the characters. I do not claim to be writing an official continuation of **Ranma,** if I did I'm sure the laughter alone would cause an earthquake. My characters will have a 'slight' tendency to be considered Out of Character and possibly a bit AU.

If I have spelt something terribly wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy reading my attempt at writing. If you hate it then the correct option is to simply not read it. This story is fantasy and makes no attempt to be bound by the realities of life; if it did it would not be fantasy or at least not my fantasy.

I write for fun, I will update when I have the next chapter finished. I will do my best to make updates regularly but will only update when I am satisfied that it is ready. Namiko is a composite character of the big sisters of several of my friends and a second grade teacher I knew, most tend to be slightly controlling but in a supportive manner.

Letters is a companion piece or is it the reverse, I have the letters and now I'm trying to write the fill in story. I am hopeless when it come to writing conversations but will hopefully become better at it. I do much prefer using a narrative but some readers have asked for more and I shall try to deliver. If I have made big errors please don't be shy about pointing them out, I'll correct them if I can. I use Microsoft Works with spelling and grammar: English (United Kingdom), I disagree with it at times so errors are likely. Big thanks to BlueDragon for help in correcting some of my spelling and punctuation errors.

If you haven't read 'Sexual Endeavours' by Ichinohei Hitomi do so. I haven't laughed so much in a long time. Uc-chans summation of Ranma in the second chapter explains why he can be so good in school and anything.

I am trying to slow down but a lot of things will only be hinted at and some will be explored later.

Review notes: migele: Selective amnesia is not that uncommon, when something hurts too much it is the minds attempt at defence. Ranma has not given up on learning about his past, he taking the advice he is under professional care. Namiko is dominant in the story but not abusive she is also very protective of Ranma..

Trugeta and Kyrtythren: All the people Ranma is teaching are martial artist, masters of their discipline, not "I'm a martial artist too". Ranma learned under many masters and not only their martial art skills but their teaching skills. I would hazard to say that after the basics Genma's contribution would have been emphasis on melding them into a coherent art form. Some named characters will have parts to play later on and some won't.

Thank you everyone for your reviews. Some notes: Kasumi did not take the antidote so she will be more aggressive. The action and challenges are not always physical and chaos will rear its head. Some things will be 'glossed' over some because it's not important and some very intentionally. Due to the length of my chapters I tend not to respond to reviews often. Gomen.

Tattered Mist

Chapter 8

Ranko's anxiety returned the next morning but didn't survive her first class, at least not in the same form. Chemistry reminded her of Kodachi, the laboratory was fairly large and well equipped and redolent to her sensitive nose. The focus was on bio-chemistry and smirk crossed her face as she wondered what the teacher would have thought of some of Akane's culinary creations. She blessed Kasumi and Shinji for the short but intensive course on botanicals. With only nine students there would be no crowding trying to get limited equipment.

History, history was different from any class she could remember or had heard of. "Welcome, find your seats, there is a mental trashcan by the door, throw all your notions of history in it now, they don't apply to this class." The professor's voice was laden with amusement. With that opening she was happy that history had not been drilled in her like the other subjects. She knew the basics of place, time and events and that was all.

The professor held an ornate vase and walked around motioning them to reach in and take a slip of paper from it. "On the paper you have is an event in history. You will research it, I want cause and effect, what events led to it and what events were initiated from it. Today we will discuss how the paper will be arranged and what sources maybe used. I have no objection to computers but all work will be hand written, neat and legible." A groan passed around the room. "Do be sure of your research, you will be expected to defend your conclusions and sources in class discussions."

Ranko was relieved as she left history, at least language, English anyway, was something she was now becoming moderately good at, she had even learned idiomatic expressions from Sergeant Abraham and some of her dance partners. She was looking forward to at least one class that she could relax in.

She was surprised as she walked into the classroom. Instead of the normal classroom it looked like an office, office sized desk laden with reference books lined the wall facing the centre of the room. The strange symbols on the dry-erase board sent a tremor of anxiety though her. Noticing that the expressions on her classmates mirrored her feelings she calmed down, this must be from another class.

A short, stocky, elderly foreigner walked in the room. "Good morning. My name is Professor Ulbrech. On the board is your first assignment. On your desk are a few reference books, one or two of which should contain information on what you see. Is there anyone in here that is not at least familiar with English? If so I suggest you pair up with someone who is. Be careful in copying the letters, if miswrote they maybe interpreted as another. I expect extreme clarity not only in work handed in but in your study notes also. I expect a translation of the phrase at the bottom of the board tomorrow morning. Talking and collaborating is acceptable although I expect the volume to be low enough not to disturb others." He sat at the desk in the centre and picked up an old scroll and began to examine it ignoring the students.

A low mummer from the students began and they quickly formed three groups. Only two others were new students and they gravitated to Ranko who was already flipping through the books. She realised that there was someone near her and she stopped. Both were transfer students, Haruka's father was new professor at the college and Kim a Japanese-American whose mother was a doctor at the hospital. Brief introductions aside they quickly began to work.

Some of the symbols teased at her memory and she remembered a trip to northern Hokkaido where she had seen them. That meant it was Russian. Kim grabbed the proper volume and they began the arduous job working with the Cyrillic alphabet. By the end of the period they had it translated and the alphabet copied until it met Ranko's approval.

Lunch was hurried and Ranko made her way to the college for her first class there. Finally she did have a class she was comfortable in and was able to answer questions when called upon. Of course sitting next to Kasumi had nothing to do with it being an enjoyable class.

Her computer class was taught by the first adult Ranko had met who was smaller than she was, excluding the Ku Lon and Happosai. The class would cover everything computer she could fit in but focus on integrated systems. They were expected to become familiar with several programming languages and be able to write in them. Ranko looked at the schedule for the class and breathed a sigh of relief as she realised that it was not going to be as hectic as she thought.

Meeting Kasumi after class they found a place they could have lunch together before class and made their way home. The bus was packed and noisy preventing much conversation. One stop was only a mile cross-country from home and they opted to use it and skip the extra half hour or more for the bus to reach the park entrance.

They made it with time to spare, put up their school material and had made a snack before Namiko came through the door. Namiko was shocked, she had left at nearly the same time but traffic was horrendous. The bus they rode was one that passed by where she parked.

"How did you beat me home? Did you cut your last class?" she demanded. She was not going to allow that from them at all.

"Nope. The bus passes fifteen minutes after our last class, we looked at the route and saw it would be faster to travel by foot several stops before it gets to the park entrance." Ranko was smiling. Of course the route they took could not be taken by most people but then they were not most people.

Maeda-san had come in as Ranko was explaining the route. "It sounds like it saves time and aggravation. Maybe you should join them Namiko, other considerations aside it would save what you spend on fuel. I have the new work schedules and crew rosters. Considering the amount of work your crew did I've added three more people to yours and kept the ones you had."

Changing into work clothes took but a moment and they met the full evening work force for the first time. Several young men wanted to transfer to their crew until it became apparent that Ranko only had eyes for Kasumi.

One of their new members was a soft-spoken Texan who stumbled over the introductions until everyone switched to English. Conner was a delight. While his spoken Japanese was horrendous he read and wrote kana well. His father, who was due to retire in six months, had been stationed at Okinawa and fallen in love with this area. Conner had decided to come over ahead of time finish his studies in what would be his families' new home.

Job assignments were given and the crews quickly sorted themselves out. Conner fit right in with the tutoring group. A geology student interested in plate tectonics, the seismic activity of the area delighted him.

Ranko's antics involving Namiko and Kasumi delighted the new members. The crew sped up trying to keep up with as they played tag bounding off trees and boulders heading to the new job site. Ranko included Conner anytime it was necessary to make an alteration in the trail. The older students took time to explain what was being done and the hoped for outcome. Kasumi and Namiko split off into the different groups providing the needed muscle to move the debris from Ranko's alterations.

The sporadic sparring with members of their martial arts group had them in awe, after the first break Conner asked if he could join in. Ranko tested him lightly and judged him capable and their group students expanded by one.

School was interesting. If he had time to think about it, maybe scary. Advanced classes didn't leave time to think about it being scary though. He was too frantic trying to fill in gaps that had been overlooked. Like composition, he hadn't had to write a paper since high school, a factual account of Ranko's exploits one week in Nerima took care of the fiction writing segment.. Or the first dissection, thanking Ranko for the 'Soul of Ice' technique was a priority as soon as he finished losing the last of breakfast. Human Behaviour and Psychopathology had also skipped everyone's notice; time to get Ranko to teach him how to do the speed reading, if he had enough time. Worry about making mistakes in the way he talked, he didn't have time to talk just barely enough time to write the notes.

Ranko found Kasumi cycling through depression, 'I'm never going to learn this', and anxiety, 'I'm never going to learn this and I'm going to get kicked out of school', when she met him for lunch. Ten minutes later it was down to just anxiety with Ranko reassuring him and promising to help finally bringing it down far enough for him to drink some tea.

They made it to class one step ahead of the teacher. Constant hand squeezing finally calmed him down. He left calculus only slightly more nervous than Ranma facing her mother the first time. Ranko explained his problem to Namiko on the route home and she took him aside and did some quick consoling while Ranko prepared them a snack.

Conner fit in admirably well. He was easy going and took the teasing his pronunciation incurred with grace. The only English used was to give specific instructions other than that the conversation around him was limited to Japanese. His understanding of the spoken language out paced his ability to speak it and listening to him speak Japanese in a Texan accent had everyone laughing.

Kasumi and Ranko found themselves tutoring math and Ranko was shocked to learn that even much older students wanted and needed help in math. Sachi came to Kasumi's rescue in psychology and received help from Ranko in reading a story written in kanji in return.

Namiko found herself the de-facto leader of the work crew. Her easy going pushiness and familiarity with the area and the crew had the others looking to her for direction. Even with frequent breaks they finished their assigned tasks well ahead of schedule and everyone took the opportunity to study get help in areas where they were having problems.

Namiko made it a point to get to know Dai and Sachi better. Unlike many same sex couples she had known; they were not blatant or pushy daring someone to say something about it nor did they try to hide their preference. They were quiet, worked well with the group and were likeable.

They returned to the work centre fifteen minutes ahead of schedule and had found that they were part of a search party. A child had wandered away from his parents and they needed to find them. It was late in the evening and the parents were frantic.

Maeda-san had maps of the area spread out and after pinpointing where they group was when they noticed the child missing they took off. Namiko, Ranko and Kasumi quickly split the group, each leading a portion of the search party. Careful to keep their people in sight they bounded over rocks and searched crevices.

Kasumi found his jumper hanging on an exposed root in a crevice. He was too large to enter it and Sachi quickly volunteered. Twenty feet in, she found him lodged under a boulder that he had dislodged. Unable to move the bolder or pull him from under she relayed the situation to Kasumi and then comforted him using her jumper to cushion his head.

Dai relayed the information to the others and Kasumi took to the high ground so they could see them. With no way to get equipment in Ranko took the initiative and took a lantern and she and Sachi studied what was holding him. Had they not been in such a precarious situation Ranko would have been blushing. Sachi was lying head to head with the boy; covering his and her face with Ranko's jumper and Ranko was lying full length on her using minute amounts of ki to chip pieces off the boulder. After each ki blast she studied the rock again and then another small piece removed. An hour later they were able to slide him from under it.

Ranko was exhausted, she expended much more ki in one blast in battle than she had the whole evening but the meticulousness she had used to be sure that she didn't disturb the boulder had drained her. Kasumi and Namiko were amused at the solicitousness of Dai and Sachi toward Ranko. The rest of the crew refused to leave until Ranko sat up and proved she was alright.

"I didn't do anything that brave." Ranko was embarrassed by the concern and praise being directed at her. "Sachi was braver than I was. She lay there protecting the child while I freed him. She was in as much if not more danger than I was. She's the one you should be praising. I couldn't have done what I did if it wasn't for all of you, you taught me what to look for and how to keep it from falling." Ranko's sincerity was obvious from her tone of voice.

This started a denial from Sachi that Dai stopped by the simple expedient of kissing her. Sachi had no real choice to accepting the praise.

Ranko was very glad that she had been able to do her assignment in Professor Ulbrech's class instead of waiting for later. Hopefully she would have time to study some more for computer science before she reached that class. But she was really too tired to care and went to sleep sitting on her bed undressing. Namiko quietly finished putting her to bed.

"Father may our group use one of the meeting rooms in the work centre to study after we finish our job assignment. We almost always finish early and we always do a good job." Namiko broached the idea she had intended to talk to him about before they had perform the search. "Ranko said she couldn't have done it without what she had learned from the others in the group."

Maeda-san sat quietly for a moment. "If you finish your work ahead of schedule and nothing else needs to be done then I see no problem with it as long as the option is available to all work crews." The press had been there as soon as they found out about the boy being trapped and he had had a difficult time getting them to not use names in their stories.

If he stocked the centre with more technical material about volcanic action and related subjects than just the handouts maybe more of the workers would become interested in it. He would have to make the job assignments random so no one could say that they were being favoured with easy tasks.

The smell of food woke the household; Ranko woke ravenous and prepared breakfast. Kasumi walked into the kitchen and teased her. "Did you make some for the rest of us or is this just a snack to tide you over?

"If you're hungry I'm sure there might be a little left over." Ranko smiled back. The easy give and take of the work crew had done wonders for her ability to accept teasing and tease back. Moments later everyone was gathered at the table eating. With the increased training had come increased appetites and the amount of food she ate no longer seemed unusual.

"That was very nice of you to direct praise at Sachi last night, she earned it and you did too." Maeda-san sat drinking his tea. "We have had a problem with tourist getting lost and injured, especially those who leave the marked trails. I have tried to think of ways to prevent it or to make finding them after it happens easier. So far I have been unsuccessful. Why don't you propose it to your group and see what they can come up with. It is likely had it not been your group to find him that he would have died or been severely injured along with who ever went in after him. If we can't stop them from wandering off the trail then we need a way to find them fast when they do."

Ranko wanted to deny the praise but the rest of it short circuited her response.

"I've thought of the problem for a few years and haven't come up with a solution. Maybe you can see it from a new prospective. I'm setting a library up in one of the unused meeting rooms. It will have detailed maps of the park and you can add to it if you think of something it needs." He drank more tea. "I'll tell the other groups tonight. Once you finished your scheduled work you will be free to use it. Any suggestions would be welcome."

"Are there areas where these incidences happen more often?" Kasumi asked. "It would help if we knew which areas to concentrate on first."

"If there are then we could make stations near them with the equipment we might need." Namiko added.

"We have a list of all the locations for the last fifteen years." Maeda-san stood getting ready for the day. "I will provide as much support as I can."

The table was quickly cleaned and they started their day.

Conner was much better than students Kasumi and Namiko were teaching and he was put to training with Sergeant Taiki. Sergeant Taiki proved he was a good instructor teaching the first moves quickly and Namiko could not find anything to correct. Conner learned the first two forms that morning and received smiles from Ranko and Kasumi.

Chemistry focused on lab safety. Simple compounds safe and easy to make but requiring the mastery of the equipment were made. Ranko was careful to follow the teacher's instructions exactly and was rewarded with a smile. By the end of class she was confident that at least she wouldn't blow something up.

History was frustrating. Her event was a minor war in Africa. Every time she thought she had traced an event back to what caused it she found it was associated with something else. By the end of class she had a chain of twenty small events each seemingly should have been settled easily but hadn't and she still had not reached what started it. Every time she thought she had, the professor would ask 'why wasn't it?' and she was back to more research. Only the fact that everyone else apparently had the same problem kept her going.

Professor Ulbrech collected the papers and pointed to the board where the next assignment was written in Cyrillic again. The assignment? Translate 'Jabberwocky' by Lewis Carroll into Japanese. It did not take long for them to decipher the assignment nor to find the work they were to translate. Professor Ulbrech sat quietly listening to the quizzical conversations at the different desk and smiled as the period ended. This would indeed be a fine class.

Kasumi looked around again, he was sure Ranko was out of class and she was supposed to be here. Finally, 'what was she doing, she just walked past'. Kasumi took a few steps and grabbed her by the arm and led her to the table. Two more minutes with book in front of her was enough for Kasumi. "Ranko, it's time to eat."

"Sure." Not raising her eyes Ranko hand found Kasumi's coffee and she took a swallow and set it back down.

Kasumi stared. Ranko did not drink coffee laden with sugar. This time she reached out and took the book. "What is wrong?"

Ranko blinked. "Oh! We're supposed to read that and translate it into Japanese. But it doesn't make sense." Ranko finally realised there was food in front of her and began to eat. "And I forgot to ask whether he wanted it in romanji or kana." Kasumi started to laugh. "What's funny Ka-chan?"

"You are. I have never seen you not interested in food." Kasumi chuckled, putting some food in Ranko's mouth.

"But I can't even find the words in a dictionary!" Ranko was agitated. "How can I translate a word that I can't even find the meaning for?"

"Eat!" Kasumi commanded. He picked up the book he had taken from her and started to read it. "Are you sure the words are English?" He was perplexed; he could read the words previous to the highlighted section, some of the words in it and the words following. "Never mind." Eating quickly he finished his food. "We have to get to class!"

They made it just in time. The class discussion that followed was lively and Ranko had to concentrate her attention follow the proofs and look for flaws.

Kasumi was fuming while they waited for the bus. "A '70'! He only gave me a '70'." It didn't matter that his was the top score. "Why did I let them talk me into taking the accelerated course? He only gave me a '70'!

Ranko laughed, she had met him coming out of the door from his last class and heard the other students complaining about the same thing but about much lower scores. When Kasumi glowered at her for laughing, she quickly kissed him. It shut him up but also left him rather immobile. A boy at the dance had begun to start an argument and his girl friend had stopped it by kissing him that way. Ranko had wondered if it would work, it did. She blushed; maybe she should make it shorter next time.

Namiko joined them just as the bus approached and was able to get Kasumi to board. She looked at Ranko for an explanation and all Ranko could do was blush again. The bus was more crowded and noisier than usual and it was big relief when they stepped off and started home. Namiko really wanted to probe Ranko about the blush but hurtling boulders and streams did not lead to easy conversations.

Arriving home Ranko went the dictionaries and thesauruses, any entry she found merely referred one to the poem. By the time Namiko and Kasumi had were setting food on the table she was thoroughly annoyed and very frustrated. She was still fuming when Maeda-san joined them.

After her explanation he smiled and suggested she talk with her co-workers. There was no way he was going to aid her in this. He recognised the work and the assignment and knew immediately who her teacher was. He was amazed, he hadn't known he was still teaching. Leaving them to change he headed to the work centre and safely out of hearing range began to laugh with abandon.

His announcement of the new workroom library and that anyone could use it after their job assignment was done was enthusiastically received. The problem with tourist prompted a lot of thought. Having job assignments drawn out of vase was new and not appreciated by some as they liked working in particular areas.

A temblor the night before had shifted some boulders blocking access to their work area. Everyone moved back to avoid flying gravel when Ranko slowly put up a copy of her assignment. "Mimsy were the borogoves?" she muttered darkly as she passed everyone on the way to the boulders. Her aura was flickering into the visible range and did not stay one colour but was rapidly shifting.

"Everyone move back further, now!" Kasumi shouted and began to pull some of the slower ones along. They reached safety behind a massive up thrust of basalt just as they heard a cry of "MOME RATHS OUTGRABE" followed by a momentous explosion. Kasumi and Namiko were sprinting toward Ranko before the rocks had finished falling.

"Ran-chan!" Kasumi ran to the prone figure. Ranko was limp with a dazed expression in her eyes. All around was gravel, where seven large boulders and numerous smaller ones had been there was nothing but gravel. No boulders, large or small were left on the path. Some that bordered the path had been moved back but not harmed. The gravel appeared to have been through a sieve, nothing larger than Ranko's fist was visible as far as the next bend in the trail.

"What happened?" Ranko asked, bewildered.

"That's what we would like to ask you. What kind of attack is "Mome Raths Outgrabe"? Namiko was there in front of her while Sachi was at her side and was cleaning a myriad of small cuts.

"Oh!" She cast her eyes down and mumbled. "I'm supposed to translate them for class."

The sound of Conner laughing in the back ground finally penetrated to Ranko's consciousness. "What's so funny?" she growled at him.

He slowed his laughter to chuckling. "I just realised what you said. Your pronunciation is off some. But I think it goes like this.

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe._

Lewis Carroll's poem 'Jabberwocky' from 'Through the Looking Glass'." His smile disappeared as Ranko was in front of him in an instant.

"Whatdoesitmean?Canyouhelpmetranslateit? Please!" Ranko was excited and her eyes full of entreaty. Unfortunately only one person understood what she said.

"Conner, I think she asked if you knew what it means and could you help her translate it." Dai came forward after helping Sachi and Namiko to their feet.

"You understood her?" Came from several sources.

"My little brother talks that fast, too."

"I'd like to help, but I don't think it's translatable. I don't even know if the words actually mean anything. We had to learn it in the sixth grade but I don't think any of us knew what it meant." Conner looked at a crestfallen Ranko. "I remember someone saying the start of it was an old Anglo Saxon poem, if that helps."

Ranko nodded: at least she had a possible lead.

"Now how did you do that?" Kasumi asked. "We heard one explosion, louder than normal admittedly, but only one."

"I don't know." Ranko was just as much in the dark as they were. Had some one been looking at the scene when it happened they would have seen her touch the boulder and lines of ki reaching out from it to all the others. But no one had seen it.

The outburst had released her frustrations but it had left her weak and she stumbled when she turned to Kasumi. Instantly four pairs of hands were on her. Seeing that she was alright just weak and tired from the outburst Kasumi and Namiko released her to Sachi. Conner ran ahead and checked the path to the end of their maintenance area and returned to report it was clear. While Sachi tended to Ranko everyone else moved the gravel to the side. There wasn't much of it left on the path so they finished early.

When they returned Namiko explained what happened to her father. Kasumi, Sachi and Dai took Ranma back to the house for a snack after hearing a slight rumble in her stomach and everyone else began to study.

Namiko came through the door just as Kasumi was bringing out a pot of tea. Namiko went down, Kasumi went down and the teapot went flying toward Ranko. Sachi jumped trying to catch it and managed to knock it back to Kasumi. Well more like over Kasumi and Namiko. Namiko got wet and Kasumi shrunk. Sachi and Dai froze. Ranko sighed; everything had been going so great.

Half an hour and three changes later Ranko was sitting in Kasumi's lap telling her story. Kasumi had her arms wrapped around her to give her what comfort she could. An hour later Sachi and Dai wrapped them both in a group hug.

"If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't believe it. We'll keep it a secret but you have to tell us more of your stories, they're fantastic. Could I use some of them for my creative writing class? They beat anything I could think up on my own." Dai exclaimed sitting back down.

Kasumi started to laugh and explained. "I had to write a fiction story my second day so I wrote about Ranko's exploits." Everybody laughed. "I'm sure she won't mind just don't use her name or Nerima."

Maeda-san came in just as she was saying that, and realised the secret was no longer a secret anymore. Namiko hurriedly assured him that it was alright.

Namiko looked at the clock. "Oh no! You missed the bus, why don't you spend the night. If you can't I'll take you home." Dai asked to use the phone and let house mates know they were alright then helped Kasumi in the kitchen. Sachi wrapped Ranko in a quilt and monitored her since she was still not feeling normal.

"Maeda-san, some of the patients who are waiting for donors wear locator tags. They act as beepers if a match is found and they need to be called in but once activated they can be used to find them if they are incapacitated. Could something like that be required of visitors as a safety precaution?" Sachi ask hesitantly.

"It would be great! But how could you be sure they would wear it?" Maeda-san inquired, this was a possibility.

"Incorporate it as a visitors badge and require everyone even employees to wear them as identification badges. Seismologist and volcanologist shouldn't be a problem. The only problem other than procuring them is they do not transmit over long distances." Sachi answered, gaining more confidence.

"What about using system similar to what the seismologist use to collect information from their remote sensors?" Ranko had had their function explained when she found some damaged in a rock slide. "They receive information on several different wavelengths, perhaps they could be set to receive a few more. You already have a receiver here that is used for those." Ranko thought for a moment before continuing. "The relays are mounted high and could have picked up a signal even from within that crevasse. There should be a way to activate the transmitter in case of an emergency too. That way if someone was injured they wouldn't have to wait for anyone to notice they are missing."

"A very good job, both of you. What do you think Namiko?" Maeda-san looked very pleased.

"Why not let them put it to the group and see what they can develop? I'm sure as a group we could come up with a something. I think we should think about it for a few weeks. If after we study it we decide it's feasible then we can bring it back up." Namiko smiled at her father. "It isn't exactly my field of study, but I'm more than willing to help. If we could get surplus equipment to test it on it would help."

Dai and Kasumi found them listing what would be needed when they brought the food out. Ranko had regained her colour and lost her listlessness, Kasumi observed as she checked her ki levels to see how well she was recovering. Food helped Ranko recover even faster, food that she ate at a steady pace.

They explained what they were doing while they ate and soon after were re-examining what they had listed. When the ideas and comments started to slow down Kasumi suggested they do homework and think about the project overnight.

Sachi and Kasumi cautioned Ranko to switch to another subject when she started to become frustrated and she found herself switching often. Dai provided the distraction needed to take her mind off what she considerer two impossible subjects.

Closing the manuscript she was trying to read, Dai muttered. "Damn!" and picked up another and did the same thing.

"What's wrong Dai?" Ranko was sitting next to her as she finished checking Kasumi's math paper.

"I'm supposed to read some of both of these but one is written in old kanji. I thought taking a literature course as an elective would be relaxing, I never expected this. I know basic kanji but this is way beyond what I studied and the hiragana in this is some what different but I'm sure I have a modern copy at home." Dai handed them to her, the title of the first one, a copy of 'Makura no Soshi' by 'Sei Shonagon' written around 996 created a faint blush on Ranko's face. It turned out to be a collection of essays belying the name 'The Pillow Book'. The second was a collection of Noh plays by Kan'ami. Fortunately she wasn't required to read them in their entirety and Ranko agreed to help her.

Study came to a close as Ranko began reading one of the Noh plays and everyone listened and watched her obvious enjoyment as she read. Several times she had to look up a meaning where the usage had changed. This was much easier than trying to read and interpret an old martial arts scroll since she had reference books and now knew how to use them. After reading the play she began to read 'Makura no Soshi' and the expression of enjoyment turned to one of pure delight.

Reluctantly Maeda-san pointed out that they did have school the next day and the evening ended. He watched as Ranko reluctantly put the book down, it was hard to bring to mind the Ranko that had arrived with Kasumi those few weeks ago. He resolved to get her a copy of her own and maybe a pillow book to write her own thoughts in.

Neither Dai nor Sachi were martial artist and they were amazed at the display as the family did their normal morning sparring. They did loosen up with Kasumi's group later and watched from the sides until the class was over. It was an animated group as they walked to the bus stop, they shared what they had talked about the previous night and everyone provided input for consideration.

If Ranko had not blown off the excess the evening before she would have blown off this morning as she sat in history class. All that work was only to show how far back and how inconsequential the origins of a conflict could be. He did say that the next assignments would be much more specific as to goals.

When she walked into her language class the gloom was almost palpable. The other students had had no more success than she had and everyone was nervous and expecting the worse. He questioned them about the research and their conclusions. The only information that Ranko had that was different brought a smile to his face.

"I would love to see it translated, I haven't been able to either. Some works are not easily translatable and when translated don't necessarily mean the same thing. Translating from a dead or near dead language is tedious and often full of errors. Even writings from relatively recent times are subject to misinterpretations as the context of the words change in time." Seeing the smile on Ranko's face he stopped and asked her what brought it.

She related her experience reading from the Noh play, and having to look up the different meanings. When she quoted the passage she was referring to he ask her to write it and then approved of it. The assignment that evening due the next week was to translate a short document from Chinese; he assured them that this one was indeed translatable.

Ranko was in high sprits as she ate lunch with Kasumi whose morning classes had been on par with hers. True the others in the accelerated schedule had had some courses she hadn't but she was keeping up with them. Even taking an unannounced test didn't dampen their spirits as they hurried to their last class.

Saturday morning was brutal. Three against one with no special moves had everyone bruised and analysing the holes in defences that had allowed the strikes. The tickle war that followed put them back in high spirits.

Dr. Kino had an older kitten this time. After some initial nervousness Ranko began to pet it. It tired of petting after a few minutes and wanted to play, batting at her hand. When its claws accidentally caught her in the hand. She slipped into the neko-ken, startling everyone but the kitten. Over and around the table sofa and chairs they played for a few minutes and Ranko's necklace began to glow softly. When the kitten tired after the sudden burst of activity Ranko shook her head picked the kitten up and returned to the table.

"I, I remember playing with it and going into the neko-ken! I'm not scared of it, and I can remember what I was doing!" Amazement and joy in her voice. Drs. Akira and Kino were amazed at her antics during the neko; Kasumi was shocked at the ease she came out of it and that she could remember it. "I can still touch it, it's there, but I don't feel threatened by it."

"Ranko, your necklace glowed! While you were playing with the kitten it started to glow!" Kasumi was agitated, he had bought her the necklace and if it was cursed like then it would be his fault.

Ranko lifted her hands to the necklace the catch was no longer there and the chain had shortened. It was not tight but it would not allow her to slip it over her head. "Damn!" she sat in silence and tried to think back to when she put it on and anything that had happened since.

Kasumi hugged her. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was cursed." was crying softly.

"It's alright Kasumi. You didn't know. It's alright, it hasn't done anything bad and if it helped with the neko-ken then it isn't bad. You know me; magic just won't leave me alone, at least this time maybe it is good magic." Ranko held Kasumi, trying to comfort him. "Does this mean I have to accessorise my clothes to match the necklace?" she grinned and Kasumi started to chuckle.

"Should we try to cut it off?" Dr. Akira asked staring at it.

"No, it hasn't done anything bad so far and trying to remove by force is not something I think we should try. When I have a chance I will have Elder Ku Lon examine it." Ranko rubbed it. Now that she was thinking about it there was a slight tingle, very faint but there. "We need to talk to whoever Kasumi bought it from and see if they have information about it. It feels right, it doesn't make me uneasy like some of the things I've ran across before but if it's affected me I would like to more about it."

When they left the doctor's office it was with conflicting emotions. The neko-ken was apparently no longer a curse, only time would tell. Ranko now had new magic to deal with that was seemingly benign but was still unknown.

"You sure it was here, Kasumi?" Ranko eyed the building.

"Yes! It was here. I picked up my books and left the shop; the earrings and the necklace were in the window and caught my eye. There was a lot of other stuff that I didn't pay any attention to. I ask about them and he said they were only five thousand yen and I bought them." Kasumi was exasperated; they had walked up and down the street on either side of the book store five times.

"Well, this may have been an antique shop but if it was it was a long time ago." Ranko peered through the boarded windows. A few empty shelves lined the wall and several tables were in the centre all empty and dusty, very dusty. No one that they had talked to remembered there being an antique shop in the neighbourhood and they had talked to quite a few. "It was here for you and only you. I'm willing to bet you were the only customer and that you could not have found it after it was on me if we had left right then."

Kasumi clung to her. "I should have noticed some thing!"

"No way." Ranko had her hands on his shoulders. "I have had more than my share of the cursed things, if anyone should have known better then I should have. Even concentrating on it all I felt was a little tingle, so how could you have known?" She gave him a hug. "It may be the first good magic that I've met. Let's go home."


	9. Tattered Mist 009

DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor make any claim to **Ranma Nibunnoichi by Takahashi Rumiko. ** I just enjoy it. I also enjoy making up stories about the characters. I do not claim to be writing an official continuation of **Ranma,** if I did I'm sure the laughter alone would cause an earthquake. My characters will have a 'slight' tendency to be considered Out of Character and possibly a bit AU.

If I have spelt something terribly wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy reading my attempt at writing. If you hate it then the correct option is to simply not read it. This story is fantasy and makes no attempt to be bound by the realities of life; if it did it would not be fantasy or at least not my fantasy.

I write for fun, I will update when I have the next chapter finished. I will do my best to make updates regularly but will only update when I am satisfied that it is ready. Namiko is a composite character of the big sisters of several of my friends and a second grade teacher I knew, most tend to be slightly controlling but in a supportive manner.

Letters is a companion piece or is it the reverse, I have the letters and now I'm trying to write the fill in story. I am hopeless when it come to writing conversations but will hopefully become better at it. I do much prefer using a narrative but some readers have asked for more and I shall try to deliver. If I have made big errors please don't be shy about pointing them out, I'll correct them if I can. I use Microsoft Works with spelling and grammar: English (United Kingdom), I disagree with it at times so errors are likely. Big thanks to BlueDragon for help in correcting some of my spelling and punctuation errors.

If you haven't read 'Sexual Endeavours' by Ichinohei Hitomi do so. I haven't laughed so much in a long time. Uc-chans summation of Ranma in the second chapter explains why he can be so good in school and anything.

I am trying to slow down but a lot of things will only be hinted at and some will be explored later.

Tattered Mist

Chapter 9

Saturday was always an adventure; they never knew what Namiko had planned until they were shown what to wear. She wouldn't even hint at what was on their schedule. Always it was to help with their socialization and it was always fun.

The low roar of many voices reached them before they entered, most of their work crew was there and a few new faces. The table was strewn with various electronic devices some partially disassembled, some that they recognised and some they didn't. Ranko recognised Ryunosuke, a graduate student, from her computer class from when he gave a talk on the electronics involved.

"Ranko, come over here. The channels we can use for this is limited so how do we think we should differentiate the signals from each device." Sachi waved her over.

Kasumi wandered over to Namiko who was working with Dai and several others; plotting where rescues had been made. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Conner talked to Ryunosuke, who has been on a few rescue teams, he became interested and talked to a few others and a few professors got wind of it so here we are. We have the blessings of the college and rescue teams who view this as worthwhile. If what they do here works then it will be used elsewhere." She gestured toward the charts. "We are trying to decide on a test area and how to adequately cover it. They are trying to make the electronics end as idiot proof as possible." she grinned at Kasumi. "Father is sitting back and enjoying watching us pull our hair out."

Two hours later Ryunosuke held up three pieces of equipment. "Most of this isn't needed. I believe I can reduce beeper to the minimum and put it on the back of a student ID card with out adding significantly to its bulk. These relays shouldn't be a problem I can do ten of them next week and tie the receiver into the computer to give us the location of the signal. We just need someone to put the relays up and to test the badges. I can have all of this ready next Friday and maybe we can test it Saturday."

Namiko laughed. "I think we have the people who can do that." she looked at the time. "Thank you so very much, this went much faster than I expected. We'll see everyone on Saturday then." she grabbed Dai and led her toward her room talking quietly.

"Ranko, do you need some help in the kitchen?" Sachi asked coming around the table. "This did take longer than expected. Kasumi Namiko wanted to talk to you in her room." She smiled, chasing Kasumi out of the kitchen, something Kasumi was starting to get used to.

Dinner was quickly prepared, Ranko decided that with the project taking up the day that it was just going to be a quiet evening at home and she hoped that Dai had her books with her. She wanted to read more than she had the other night. The glances she was receiving from a smiling Sachi told her that something was up but she knew better than to ask. If Namiko had something planned she would tell it her own way.

She had just finished cooking when Namiko came in a started setting the table just ahead of Kasumi and Dai. Kasumi blushed and took her place at the table and Ranko almost dropped the food.

She was dressed different than before in a pant suit that almost but not quiet made her look masculine. Dai and Namiko were grinning and when Sachi brought the rest of the food out she was grinning also. Every time Ranko started to ask what was up Namiko would put her fingers to her lips and just say later. Maeda-san was no help as he simply smiled like the rest and Ranko knew she would have to wait.

The mess from the meal was put away in a hurry and Sachi and Namiko pulled Ranko into her room. Ranko blushed as she was undressed, had makeup applied and then redressed. When she looked in the mirror she almost didn't recognise herself. There was no hint of tom-boyishness about her. The silk dress simply flowed as she moved and the black slippers would only be suitable for dancing not walking around town.

"We may have to scoop Kasumi off the floor after she sees you." Sachi laughing comment brought back to the present. They still had not told her where they were going and she was looking forward to her Ranko's reaction.

Before Ranko could say anything Namiko was hurrying them out the door and as Sachi had predicted Kasumi was transfixed. A gentle nudge from Maeda-san and not so gentle pull from Dai got her moving. Namiko's father escorted them to the door and gave them a hug before they left with a still silent Kasumi.

Usually Namiko gave them an idea of the evening before they left, this time she didn't. "Where are we going, Namiko?" Ranko asked her for the second time.

"You'll see, Imouto." Namiko answered, expertly wheeling the car through traffic.

Ranko gave her a disgusted look and sat back taking Kasumi's hand in hers. A few minutes later her disgusted look turned to puzzlement mirrored by Kasumi. They were on the edge of town and the while the parking lot was fair sized the building they walked toward was hardly large enough to have dancing, most certainly not large enough to hold the number of people the cars represented.

The building was small but sturdily constructed of concrete. Ranko paused as she entered the door; the wall the door was set in was over two feet thick. The door was beautifully veneered, but Ranko knew from the feel of it that it was steel. She looked inside and noticed that there were only six people visible other than her group, but she knew that more than a dozen had entered just before her.

"Come on!" Sachi was pulling her forward through double doors at the end of the hall. In front of her was a ramp leading down opening into a large open space half filled with people. Tables were spaced around the room with booths lining the walls. A long bar was against the far wall with a stage in the centre with a band playing.

Dai gave the number in their party and they were escorted to a curtained booth halfway between the stage and the bar. Ranko looked around and saw several people dancing, the men light on their feet and very nice looking. Then she looked again and looked at Dai, Kasumi and Namiko and realised they were not men. Remembering her quiet conversations the past week with Dai and Sachi she blushed and moved closer to Kasumi.

Moments after the sat in the booth, the wine Dai had ordered arrived and Ranko soon had a glass in hand. "Surprised Imouto?" Namiko smiled at her.

Ranko was looking through the curtains at the dancing couples and nodded. The floor could have easily held four times the number who were dancing comfortably and there was no one dancing on the other side of the band stand. She looked at questioningly at Sachi.

Sachi laughed. "No, Ranko, they aren't all into girls, some are just lonely and they are away from home and their boyfriends. Here they can have fun and feel safe. Quite a few are here for that reason, if they danced with a man that was not their boyfriend they would feel they were cheating. Some of course are like Dai and myself, and quite a few like both men and women. Of course they don't have your advantage." She giggled. "If those springs you told us about ever come back and word leaked out there would definitely be people lined up to visit them or willing to buy a casket of the water."

Namiko pulled Ranko out of the booth. "Let's dance." Sachi followed with Kasumi out right after them. Kasumi and Ranko danced rather stiffly the first few dances. Dancing with another woman didn't bother them it was the open display of affection shown by some of the dancers that caused their uneasiness.

After the fifth dance Sachi grabbed Ranko pulled her toward an empty booth. "What's wrong Ranko? Why are you so uncomfortable this evening?"

"I'm sorry. It is just so many of the women are kissing and I heard several say they loved each other" Ranko blushed.

"But you love Kasumi don't you? Do you think it's right for you to love her and show your feeling but not for others?" Sachi put a hand on Ranko's shoulders and tilted her chin so they were looking in each others eyes. "You have an advantage the rest of us don't have, with a splash of water you can walk with your boy friend. We don't have that option, if we wish to be together without drawing to much attention we come here. Are you going to avoid loving Kasumi just because you're in the same forms occasionally?" She shook her head sadly. "You love Kasumi no matter what form she is in; do you think because we can't change forms that it is wrong for us?"

Ranko saw the hurt in her eyes and grabbed her in a hug. "I was being selfish and not thinking wasn't I?"

Back in the booth Namiko and Dai were holding Kasumi's hands and having a talk with her.

Dai was upset and it showed in her voice. "Kasumi, you know Ranko isn't going to be satisfied loving you only half the time. If she thinks your uncomfortable loving her as she is, she will follow your lead. She looks to you for guidance, are you going to show her all your love or just part of it? The questions she asked the last two weeks showed more than just curiosity on her part. She was embarrassed asking them but asked anyway. She is looking for ways to please you. She didn't just talk to us she was talking to all the girls out there trying learn ways to please you. If she thinks that she can only please you as a girl then that is what she will become."

"Ranko has been doing the best she can to become a real girl for you. She sees the ways that the girls at college treat their boy friends and she is trying to emulate them. When you are both female, she has been the one reaching out, she is looking for reassurance from you." Namiko looked Kasumi in the eyes. "She is and will be an emotional cripple for a long time. From what you told me, you are the one who initiated your relationship. She is totally in love with you and will follow your guidance no matter what. As a male, he is not confident with girls because of the way he was raised and his experience with the girls in Nerima. You are going to have to guide him in that too, if you show too much preference for his girl side then that is what he will become."

"She is nothing less than amazing, both of you are." Dai squeezed her hand. "You are extremely lucky. I would talk to her; encourage her to explore her feminine side as well as her male side. With your encouragement she can be fully female or male as the situation demands."

"Ranko is pushing herself so hard because you told her she needed to be educated and her mother agreed. You must remember that what she thinks you want is what she is going to strive to do. You are going to have put your inhibitions aside and talk to her." Namiko pointed out to Kasumi.

Dai looked out of the booth. "Here they come, you told me how much she enjoys dancing, when she gets here get her out the floor and show her you love her."

Kasumi was out of the booth waiting for Ranko when they arrived. She could tell Ranko was unhappy and gathered her in her arms. "I'm sorry." They said in unison. "Sorry you first." Again in unison and then they laughed.

Kasumi kissed her then lay her fingers over her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise the pressure I was putting on you. I thought that all I had to do was learn to act and talk like I was a man. I was wrong. I was so focused on helping you to overcome the negatives of being raised by the panda that I forgot I have negatives too." She kissed Ranko again. "I fell into a trap when we got here. Part of the reason is I was raised to think of couples as male and female and since we have been here with very few exceptions that is the way it has been."

"That doesn't matter Ka-chan, I love you no matter which form you are in." Ranko said as she stared into Kasumi's eyes.

"But it does matter! Some of Akane's thinking about same sex couples rubbed off on me. I've been a little uncomfortable when you show affection to me when I'm female. We are going to talk to Dr. Kino; there is no way I am going to let something come between us because of mine or your upbringing." Kasumi's tone was adamant.

Ranko's serious expression left her face and a smile flashed across her face. "We will learn Kasumi, after all we practice anything goes."

Namiko watched them from the booth and when their body language changed she breathed a sigh of relief. The smile she saw on Ranko's face said all was right with her sister. She had seen a longing in Ranko that had resonated inside her. She had seen the need for acceptance and provided it, she had received acceptance in return. All the emotions that had been repressed by Genma had blossomed with the warmth and acceptance she was shown.

"They're more relaxed now." Dai noted. "Kasumi isn't dancing like she has a board strapped to her back."

"Speaking of dancing, since Dai is going to get more wine, let's dance." Sachi pulled her from the booth. "Kasumi looks like she is finally starting to have fun. I'm glad." They swung past Ranko and Kasumi talking to another couple and laughing.

"Ranko is really beginning to socialise better. Ochi-san did more than teach her proper speech, now that she knows how she is supposed to speak and has the words she is much better at expressing herself. She is much more confident in expressing herself and her ideas. From the stories I heard you would think she has a big ego, but she is actually self effacing."

"Very adept at switching the attention from herself to some one else. I know, she did that to me remember." Sachi laughed. "She doesn't like being the centre of attention but people naturally gravitate to her."

All the energy Ranko had finally departed. As couples came over to visit she found herself on the dance floor with partner after partner, and her circle of friends kept increasing. When it was time to go Kasumi guided a wary Ranko to car and carried a sleeping Ranko to bed.

Sunday was busy with study and Kasumi began to learn to speed read. Ranko brought out more scrolls to study having mastered two of the previous quickly and began to delve into the books on magic she had found. She tired of have to repeatedly look up the meanings to the Chinese she was trying to read and began to memorise the dictionaries she had brought home.

Kasumi enjoyed the frequent baths getting rid of the residue of the waterproof soap. She had Ranko scrub her back and had hesitantly taken the opportunity to engage in light petting sessions. Ranko's obvious enjoyment quickly rid Kasumi of her hesitancy and only the knowledge that they did have to study kept the baths short.

"What do you want to do Ka-chan? In Nerima all I was expected to do was to marry Akane and teach in the dojo. I don't want that now, I really didn't want it then. The problem is I don't know what I want to do." Ranko settled in front of Kasumi. Studying was over; they had an hour before it was time to prepare dinner. "I didn't know enough to make a decision before now it seems I know too much and not enough."

"Don't worry about what you're going to do, koibito, as you study and learn you will sort it out. You are the Grand Master so you will have to teach some but it won't necessarily take up your whole time. I really do want to become a doctor. Life around you is never going to be boring, so I need to know how to take care of you. " Kasumi leaned forward and kissed her. "I want to be able to be a man or a woman as the mood strikes us. I am becoming more comfortable in my male body but I want us both to not just be comfortable in either form but to fully enjoy it."

"I'm just so confused sometimes. I worry that when I can change back will I want to. I can't remember being this happy and I don't want to lose it. At times I hate it; I've never been this emotional before. I know I will have to learn to make decisions, always before decisions were forced on me. I know I will always want to be with you." Ranko put her head on Kasumi's shoulder and Kasumi had to listen close to hear her as she continued. "I never want to go back to my old life. When I do something wrong you or my sister correct me and tell me what I do wrong instead of yelling at me and just hitting me. When I started to curse Namiko that day I expected to be malleted; she saw my reaction, pulled my hands down and talked to me."

"I would never hit you. Scold you maybe but never beat you. I will always try to listen because I know you will never do anything wrong on purpose. Knowing you this is just the calm in the eye of the storm. I don't expect it to last but I do intend to enjoy it while it does." Kasumi lifted Ranko into his lap and just held her. "You are so much better at expressing yourself now that most of those misunderstandings wouldn't happen now." Kasumi frowned "Oh damn! After dinner I have to write a characterisation of you for the piece of fiction I wrote."

Ranko giggled. "Better not let Big Sis hear you. She might try to cure you of using bad words they way she did me. If I even think about using one I can taste the soap and I change the word fast."

"What did happen that night?" Kasumi looked down into her eyes.

"We did talk and she said she cared too much to allow me to use inappropriate language. She asked me if I thought beating me would appropriate and I said yes. Then she ask if I saw others being beaten for the same thing and it shook me up. She explained my reactions and asked if I wanted to fit in and if I wanted her to help me. She asked me! She promised that if I did something wrong that she would explain what I did and if I thought I really needed to be punished for it then she would provide the appropriate punishment. Using language the way I did was something a child would do and she punished me as a child. I trust her; she is the first person who has never manipulated me for their own gain other than you. She even fusses if I use milder language. 'There are enough words in our language to express your displeasure without out using vulgarity' is the way she put and she is right. It just took me awhile to find the proper words." Ranko laughed. 'What did I do to have so many people care about me so much?' She thought as she stood up. "Time to fix dinner, I think my stomach is ready to complain."

Ranko had the language down, the program looked good and it locked up the computer every time she ran it! "Some of the words I'm not allowed to use would describe this succinctly!" She muttered reading over it again line by line. A pair of giggles behind her had her ready to explode.

"What words were those?" One of the pair asked. Ranko blinked, they looked identical but something was off. A moment later she placed it, one was a boy and the other a girl. "Oh, I'm Haruka and this is Kaori. If you're having a problem with the program maybe we could help. It's easy to overlook an error sometimes because you see what you expect to see there."

Ranko shook off her irritation. "Thank you. I keep going in as many circles as the program seems to. I am Saotome Ranko." She bowed as Ochi-san had shown her.

Haruka carefully scanned the program and then went back to the first and did it again. "Here it is. This needs a colon not a semicolon. I did something similar and was near to tearing my hair out before I found it." He took a pen out and bracketed several lines. "If you put this here and this here then you can get rid of this and this. Once your reach that point you don't need or want this open, it just eats up memory."

Ranko smiled at Haruka and Kaori. "I thought I had put in a wrong command."

Ranko was almost their lunch spot when a belligerent command of stay away from my girlfriend rang out; followed by a meaty thud and the sound of a body hitting the ground. She ran. Kasumi stood in a lazy stance over a large man.

"If one of my class-mates ask for my help then if I can I will render it. I don't know who you are nor who you are referring to but I do not appreciate being attacked." Kasumi didn't raise his voice. "I would suggest you not try to attack me again."

Ranko put their lunch on the table while watching. She made a quick decision that this was Kasumi's problem. She did not like others interfering with her battles and would not interfere unless it became worse. Apparently it was over as the man stumbled to his feet, glared at Kasumi and left.

"What was that about?" Ranko asked while handing Kasumi some tea.

"I don't really know. I don't talk but to a few people in class and there never is time to talk between classes. He must have mistaken me for someone else." Kasumi finished eating his food and drank some tea. "He told me to leave his girlfriend alone and swung at me. I hope there isn't a repeat performance. You're not seeing anyone on the side are you?" Kasumi asked laughing at Ranko's expression. On the way back to class they saw the police with the man in custody and decided it had been a case of mistaken identity.

Saturday morning the doctors found that Kasumi could and did blush darker than Ranko as the concerns from the previous weekend were raised. Then they found they could blush just as bright when Ranko asked explicit questions about love making that she had heard discussed at the dance. Ranko's seriousness led to a thorough discussion about intimacy between same sex couples and they left with a list of books and websites. The amused glances they were getting from Dr. Kino they attributed to the subject matter.

The week passed in a blur; they had attended a theatre performance and then a bit of dancing and plunged into the extra studying. Cross-studying had the effect of making them study harder and the entire crew pitched in with Ranko learning the different applications her studies could lead to. Namiko somehow maintained an atmosphere of play in the work group and they consistently finished ahead of time.

Exposure to the flirting and conversations that went on around her at college and at work had been a real eye-opener for Ranko and she had began to practice on Kasumi. Flustering Kasumi was great fun and Ranko had found that Namiko and Sachi were always willing to give tips and caution her against some of the more outrageous advice from some of the other women in the crew.

Ranko had to take time off from the group to replace the old sensors with the new ones that had come in. The possibility of someone losing their visitors badge and then getting lost had led to more modifications and she had had to update programming in the computers again. Three separate tests on Friday had shown there were still problems but they were minor.

Saturday morning Dr. Akira did another physical and MRI on Ranko and was very encouraged with the healing. The area behind the ear was slowly closing and all the other bones and injuries were healed. Dr. Kino was on Okinawa but had left a resource list for them.

When Dr. Akira had asked if they had experimented with any of the techniques they had talked about the previous weekend she was treated to the first instance of Kasumi stammering a reply. When Ranko blushed slightly and admitted they really hadn't had time Kasumi became so red in the face that Ranko became worried.

When Dr. Akira was finished they were sent right back home. Instead of going with the work crew when they got back they were rushed into dressing. Dr. Kino had invitations for the Officer's Ball at the base and had invited them. Since they had several hours of travelling they had to leave early after being carefully coached and inspected by Namiko.

Travel time was study time and they studied until Ranko simply fell asleep. Kasumi saved her work on the lap top and decided a nap was a good idea especially if Ranko was going to be dancing.

The nap had done wonders for Ranko and she decided to freshen up. On her way back she met another passenger and as they were passing the lady stepped on a pencil that was laying in the aisle. Ranko saw she was going to her head on a pencil in a man's hand and acted; grabbing her and twisting up so that she was underneath and the lady's well away from it.

"Thank you." she said in English after she got her breath back.

"Are you alright?" A softly glowing Ranko asked speaking in the same language.

"Yes, a little shook up but I'm alright. I saw the pencil coming straight for my eye and then I'm down here; you saved me from losing an eye if nothing else. How did you move so fast?" She replied visibly calming herself.

"I'm a martial artist; it allows me to move a little faster than most people. Let me help you up." Ranko talked as she managed to stand helping the lady to rise. As they were returning to their seats a child ran past with a cup of chocolate and managed to splash Kasumi. The child did not notice the change and kept going but Ranko's new companion did notice. Her sharp intake of breath alerted Ranko of the discovery and she immediately tried to limit the disaster.

"It's a magical curse. Cold water will change her back. Please don't draw attention to us." She pleaded. Ranko was scared. This was something they both feared. Out in the open on the streets they could slip away, here it was not an option.

She looked at Ranko and Kasumi then sat down. "You need to change back and then you can explain it. I'm indebted to your friend here; she just saved my sight if not my life so I don't think I'm in any danger from you."

Kasumi reached for a cup of water and carefully splashed some over her hand and the spot on her clothes that had been stained.

"There were some magical springs in China that my father took me to. If you fall in one you receive the form of the last thing that drowned in it. A training accident caused me to fall into the spring of drowned girl. I've been cursed for several years now. What was supposed to have been my cure was misappropriated and came to light at an inopportune time; an accident with it cursed Kasumi. The area we lived in is chaotic so we left to give Kasumi a chance to adjust. I was more fortunate than she was a girl can be a tomboy and be accepted but a man who acts like a woman is not as fortunate. I inadvertently destroyed the springs awhile back, with any luck they won't return." Ranko gave an abbreviated account of the cursed pools.

"After I was accidentally cursed Ranko and I left our home and came here. We are learning to accept our curse and hopefully find a way to fit in our society. I guess that isn't possible now." Ranko had never seen Kasumi this depressed.

"It isn't as bad as that Kasumi. Our friends will help." Ranko gave Kasumi a hug.

"So will I. As I said Ranko saved me when she didn't need to. I don't think I'm in any danger from you nor do I think you would endanger someone. I'm Genieve Halley, I'd like to help to if I can." She gave Ranko a hug. "Now why are you going to Okinawa?"

Ranko and Kasumi took turns telling her about Namiko's efforts to help them adjust and teach Ranko to socialize better. When they mentioned having been invited to the officers ball she started to laugh.

"Mrs. Halley, why are you laughing." Ranko asked.

"Call me Genieve, Ranko. The reason I laughed is that I'm Admiral Halley's wife. So we will be at the ball together. If you don't have a firm place to stay why don't you stay with me. I have plenty of room and Dr. Kino has her quarters just a short distance away." Genieve smiled and patted Kasumi on the shoulder. "Where were you supposed to meet Dr. Kino?"

"She gave us directions to get to her, she said we would need to show ID and the invitations at the gate.I imagine she is pretty busy. I really don't know where we are supposed to stay." Ranko gave a her a nervous smile.

"My husband will have a car to pick me up so you will ride with me. We will see Dr. Kino when we get there and see what she has planned. Have you ever been to a ball Ranko?" Genieve asked.

"No I know there is supposed to be dancing." at her reply Kasumi tried to smother a laugh and almost succeeded.

At Ranko's indignant stare Kasumi explained. "If you want Ranko to go somewhere just tell her that she will be dancing and she'll try to drag you there!"

"Well there is dancing but there is also lots of conversation. If Namiko wants you to learn to socialize then I imagine the conversation is reason." The fasten seatbelt lights blinked on. "Let me get back to my seat and I will see you after we land." Genieve gave Ranko a quick hug and left.

"How do you do it, Ranko? I was expecting her to scream and we had no where to go; instead you have another friend and protector." Kasumi chuckled.

"I don't know! In Nerima I didn't have any friends except you." Ranko had a perplexed look on her face that made Kasumi chuckle even more.

They had barely disembarked before they saw Genieve waving them over to a black sedan. It took only a few moments for them to store their gear and they made the trip to the base. As soon as the guard recognised the passenger their check in was perfunctory and they were soon on their way to the medical complex.

It was hard to shock Dr. Kino but seeing who was waiting in her office did. The events that brought them together just had her shaking her head. Since they were only going to be there over night she had planned on them simply sleeping in the living room on pallets. Genieve quickly overruled that and saying that they were now her guests. They talked over coffee and soon Ranko and Genieve had left Kasumi in an animated discussion with Dr. Kino and several other doctors with instructions for Dr. Kino to bring him over in time to get ready for the ball.

Ranko found herself in an question and answer session on her social skills and gentle probing into her personal life. It did not take Genieve long to get Ranko to talk about Kasumi and she was soon laughing about her flirting with Kasumi and the advice she had received from her co-workers. As they talked Genieve would correct Ranko on her language and give her tips about avoiding being monopolized by guests she didn't particularly like but didn't want to offend.

Ranko's initial shyness quickly disappeared and soon she was confiding things she had only talked with Namiko about. In return Genieve took her under wing and treated her like a favourite Granddaughter. When Admiral Halley returned from his office it was to find Ranko curled up beside his wife listening to stories of their courtship.

Dinner was lively with the three of them. Both prompted Ranko for the appropriate protocol and gave tips on mingling with the other guests both with strong objections on drinking. Ranko admitted she enjoyed drinking wine but did not like the effect it had on her reflexives. When the admiral started to fuss at her about it Genieve reminded him that he use to drink much more when they met. She did ask Ranko not to indulge at the ball as she was underage according to the law on base.

Ranko cast an exasperated glance at the door as Kasumi failed to appear even after dinner. When he and Dr. Kino arrived an hour later they were met by a very upset Ranko and unhappy Genieve both of whom made their feelings known. The Admiral pulled Kasumi to the side after a few minutes and told him his best bet would be to grovel and do it fast, admit he was in the wrong and apologise fast. Kasumi recognised sound advice and did as instructed with visions of Akane's mallet in Ranko's hands.

An half hour later a properly abject Kasumi went to help Ranko get ready only to chased out of the room by Genieve. The Admiral took pity on him and gave him an overview of the protocol lessons imparted to Ranko along with the advice that there were very few situations where it was wise not to let his significant other know about before he was late. He then admitted that outside of direct commands from his superior officers he couldn't think of any.

Ranko was Genieve's shadow for the first half hour studying how she handled conversations and moved from group to group. After they reached their table Genieve told her to dance with Kasumi and she enjoyed a few dances. When Kasumi led her back to the table for refreshments he was almost back in her good graces.

Ranko timidly at first and then with more assurance started engaging in conversations with those near the table under the careful eye of Genieve. When she was ready to dance again Kasumi was in deep discussion with some young medical officers and Genieve directed her to an older commander. Two dances later with Genieve's coaching she was flirting lightly and dancing with different officers and enjoying it.

Her appearance at the Admiral's table drew several younger officers with whom she would talk but not dance. One of the more persistent officers was partially drunk and drew disapproving looks from Genieve which he ignored and made several passes at Ranko. Genieve caught Ranko's eye when he tried to manoeuvre between her and the table and she deftly caught the shot glass of hot sauce that was slid toward her. Turning to greet an older officer to her left she added it to the irritating idiots drink as he mentioned how hot she was making him. It took all her control not to burst out laughing; Genieve had fewer qualms and indulged herself as he drained his drink in a large swallow and then desperately started looking for something cold to drink.

The Admiral's request for a dance took her out of his vicinity and to a safe area where she could laugh a bit. She wanted to be irritated with Kasumi but watching his animated face she couldn't be and Genieve made sure he broke off occasionally to dance with her. The Admiral and Genieve made sure to introduce her to their friends and with the phalanx of high ranking officers and their wives around her the younger officers sought more hospitable fields.

Watching other young ladies flirt and Genieve's reaction added to her education. When she saw that Genieve disapproved but didn't see why she asked discreetly and studied the men and women that she disapproved of.

By one o'clock the Admiral was ready to take his leave and half an hour later she was listening to Kasumi talk about different procedures in the medical field. He didn't get off totally she made it clear that she was disappointed in his lack of attention to her and he didn't get encouragement from Genieve either. By the time she covered her second yawn Genieve was bustling her to bed.

Everyone was still sleeping when she woke in the morning and she decided to do her emails. A few quick replies to her friends and one to her mother after checking what Kasumi had written finished waking her enough to enjoy the morning.

The cook greeted her as she entered the breakfast and brought her some coffee and she was soon joined by Genieve. Kasumi's lack of attention the previous night was on her mind and it took very little prodding from Genieve to get her to talk about it.

Kasumi was not supposed to ignore her. Sitting out a few dances was one thing but she still knew she had his attention and last night she didn't. He had said she was flirting outrageously; she HAD NOT.

The cook had raised three generations of children. She took Ranko's coffee cup and replaced it with steaming chocolate, a glass of water and a bottle of Midol. Genieve gave her a hug and asked her to send Kasumi and her husband to the mess hall.

Genieve gently guided Ranko into talking about her relationship with Kasumi and her prior experience. As she listened to Ranko she decided she really needed to talk to Namiko and Kasumi. If Ranko was going to be Ranma even part of the time then there was big problem. His history with women was the stuff of nightmares and there was only one person in it to even make it remotely desirable to return to being a male.

Addressing Kasumi's actions the previous night she shared stories of being the fiancée and then wife of a naval lieutenant; pointing out the many times she had been left to fend for herself as he talked shop with fellow officers. When the cook let them know that lunch was ready Ranko was much calmer and even laughing at some of the stories.

After lunch she left Ranko to her studies and had a small chat with Kasumi. Kasumi verified the situation Ranma had been in in Nerima and was slightly shook up by the conclusions Genieve had arrived at. He was also taken to task about his inattentiveness to Ranko the previous night and advised to correct it. He was forced to agree with her conclusions and agreed she should talk to Namiko but he suggested they also needed to talk to Ranko about it. He went on to explain all the decisions that had been made for Ranma without his knowledge or consent and the problems that had resulted from it.

Ranko's willingness to learn and her quiet unassuming demeanour impressed her on the other hand her emotional vulnerability was distressing. She liked Ranko and wanted to help; besides her grandchildren were almost grown and she had not been able to be near enough to them to be an active grandmother.


End file.
